The Return
by xoxoangel23
Summary: Re-Posted: Summary: It has been years since the three Yamis had left and everyone is grown up, running their own families. Due to mysterious reasons, Atemu, Bakura and Mariku return, while something evil awaits its revival.
1. Introduction and The Life of Yugi Mouto

Chapter 1:

Introduction and the life of Yugi Mouto:

8 years had passed, since Atemu's passing into the afterlife. Since the famous tomb robber was suck into the afterlife, though one is not so sure where he ended up.

Since the defeat of the Malik's dark side by Yugi and the Pharaoh back in Battle City.

But what if, for some unknown reason these three had return?

If they do end up returning to their lights, things will surely be different. Due to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik independence from their dark sides, they decided it was time to move on. Living on without their yamis was hard especially for Yugi due to his close relationship with Atemu.

Even though the relationship between Ryou and his dark side wasn't the best, the white hair light misses his yami and there has not been a passing day where he doesn't think about the thief.

Malik however, was glade that his dark side was gone but deep down he questioned this feeling. Since after all, how can light survive or be whole without darkness. Two halves of the same coin, one would say.

Though, how one may look at this, the three lights had moved on; each growing up into respectable adults and raising a family.

Yes, if Atemu, Bakura, and Mariku have return, everything they have come to know would be different. And it will take time to get use to these changes, whether it is for the best or worst. However, something evil is awaiting its chance to return to Earth and finish what it had started 6,000 years ago.

Three years before the birth of the Pharaoh Atemu and Thief King Bakura.

Before the story begins, it will be wise to inform you, my dear readers, of the life changes that our three favorite lights had endured.

First of all, let me tell you about Yugi Mouto, who was once the vessel of the pharaoh Atemu or Atem for short.

After graduating from college, the young, tri color spike teenager, went away to Domino University where he had graduated with his bachelors in Ancient history (go figure right).

Due to the passing of his grandfather, his time was preoccupied with running the game shop. And yes, in case you were wondering, the boy did grow, being now 5'8.

When he was 25, he met a young woman who was a year younger name Megumi Hitoshi.

The two met at a supermarket, and ended up falling for one another.

This surprised everyone because they'd always thought that maybe Anzu and Yugi would end up together, but sadly that was not the case. Anzu had left to go to American to become a famous dancer and there she met her future husband.

But, that is not important right now.

So, after dating for 3 years, Yugi and Magumi ended up getting married and a year later had a baby girl name Bree. She had brown hair with purple eyes, with the same personality as her father, sweet, innocent, and good hearted.

Yugi loved his daughter more than life itself and had wondered if Atemu was there, what he would think of Yugi's daughter or better yet his wife.

But, deep down he knew that the Pharaoh would be happy for his light and would accept, hopefully these changes.

Yugi had told Megumi and Bree, when the girl was older, about the ex-spirit of the puzzle and the adventures he had endured during his teenage years.

Megumi was a little skeptical about the whole sprit and millennium items topics, but Bree was fascinated. She had hoped that one day; she will meet this Atemu person since he had obviously played a big part in her father's teenage life.


	2. The Life of Ryou Bakura

Chapter 2:

The life of Ryou Bakura:

Ryou Bakura, who was once the vessel of the notorious King of Thieves, like Yugi had grown up into a fine looking young man. His hair was still white, though instead of it being long, it was cut shoulder length. He wore light; rim glasses making him look more professional.

He ended up moving back to England to attend a university there earning his bachelors in Business Administration.

After graduating, he met up with his future wife who was also a student at the university, in the library. Ryou had to write a thesis which was required for the business program he was in and was doing research in the library.

A girl name Naomi McDonald was in the same business program as Ryou and the two had assisted one another with writing their thesis. Two years after graduating, the two married and had decided to move back to Domino, Japan.

There, the couple had bared fraternal twins, one boy and one girl. The boy had black hair with crimson eyes and the girl like her father had white hair with reddish-brown eyes. The boy was name Lyon and the girl Kaley Bakura.

However, when the kids were five years old, they lost their mother due to an unknown illness. Ryou was so devastated that during the funeral, he avoided Yugi and the others.

It was hard on the adult to raise two kids on his own and it was times like this that he wished Bakura was around.

Sure, the thief used his body for whatever he pleased, but he had been there for Ryou and in his own way had care about his light.

There were times when Bakura would comfort Ryou when the thief was not being a total ass. As, the twins grew Ryou had landed a job in working for a financial company where he was a financial adviser.

It was a job that kept him away for long hours of the day so the kids would stay over at the Ishtars.

Over the years, Malik and Ryou had become close which resulted in the whitenette hikari forming a bond with Malik, his half brother Rashid and sister Ishizu. Both families do whatever they can do help one another out.

Due to the bond of the adults, the kids had formed a bond with one another as well especially between Kaley Bakura and Makala Ishtar.


	3. The Life of Malik Ishtar

Chapter 3:

The life of Malik Ishtar:

Malik Ishtar was once known to be the leader of the Rare Card Hunters group during the Battle City tournament. After the banishing of his dark side, thanks to Yugi and Atemu, the blonde hikari was able to move on with his life.

Years had changed Malik and over these said years, he became semi-close to Yugi and his friends. Unlike the fellow two lights, Malik didn't go to college and headed back to live in Egypt with his sister and brother.

However, the three decided to move back to Japan where Ishizu had begun work once again at the Egyptian Museum in Domino while Rashid assisted her.

Malik on the other hand, owns a motorcycle repair shop, since motorcycles are his passion.

One night when he was about to close the shop, he had a last minute visitor. Due to being tired and wanting to go home, he was about to snap at the late comer but stopped when he took note of who the customer was.

It was a girl, nearly two years younger than himself, her being 22, who had an emergency. It appeared that the transmission of her bike was not working and she had no other ride home.

Not wanting to lose a customer, the light sighs and agreed to take a look at the bike to see what he could do.

As he was working on the girl's bike, the said girl name Tiz Yoshi was looking at the pictures of the different motorcycles that were posted on the wall.

She began asking Malik questions every now and then, trying to keep the silence from occurring. After, telling her that her bike needed to stay at the shop for a few days, he offered to drive her home since it was then raining.

Accepting the offer, the two had walked towards Malik's car. Following Tiz's directions, the young adults had finally made it to her apartment.

Malik wanted to see the girl again, so the two agreed to meet up the day after.

So, for the past 3 years the two had been seeing one another. However, during their time together one night, things started to turn for the worst when Malik found out that Tiz was three weeks pregnant.

It was a hard time for both of them since Tiz had informed Malik that she wasn't ready to be a mother and the light didn't like the idea of aborting his child.

So, the two agreed that once the child was born, Malik will raise him or her and Tiz will get on with her life. It was a heartbreaking decision but it was what the two had agreed upon.

So, 9 months later, Tiz gave birth to a baby girl who was name Makala Ishtar.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes with tan skin, due to her Egyptian heritage. In regards to the agreement, Tiz had signed away her parental rights, giving Malik full custody of their daughter. With the help of his sister and brother, Makala was well taken care of and loved.

Now you are all up to date with what took place in the three lights' lives, I believe it is time to move onto the story. After the return of the three yamis, a dark evil lies in the wake, waiting for the day for him to arise once again.


	4. The Return of the Pharaoh

Chapter 4:

Our story now begins……

The return of the Pharaoh:

Present time:

It was a warm and sunny Friday afternoon and a fifteen year old girl, was leaning against the store's counter, twirling her brunette hair while reading a magazine.

Due to it being a wonderful day, business was slow and the poor teen was bored out of her mind. Her mother was at work while her father was away running errands, leaving her to run the shop.

Having a feeling that the shop won't get busy anytime soon, she decided to close early. After flipping the open sign over to close, the teen picked up her magazine and headed into the house, that was attach to the shop.

Setting the magazine onto the table, Bree headed towards the fridge to grab something to drink, that will hopefully help quench her thirst. As she was about to open her bottle water, the door bell rang.

Groaning, the teen place the bottle down onto the granite counter top and headed towards the front door.

When she approached the door, she slowly opened it while peeking her head out.

She frowned when no one was there and as she was about to close the door, a package caught her attention. Confused yet curious, the girl bent down to pick the package up.

She was studying it and noticed that there was no return address on it, just her address with her father's name as the receiver. Shrugging her shoulders, Bree closed the door with her foot as she walked towards the family room.

When she entered the said room, the teen plopped gracefully onto the couch while setting the package down onto the coffee table. She sighs as she stood up and headed into the kitchen to grab her bottle water.

Ever since she left the family room, she kept getting this nagging feeling that the package was of some importance and that it was critical for her to open it. Not one to ignore her instinct, she headed back into the family room, bottle in hand and sat back onto the couch.

She was studying the package wondering what was in it; _I hope dad won't be mad at me for opening it _she thought as she went to grab the box.

Taking a deep breath, Bree began to open the box and once she was able to pry the flaps away, she looked in and saw just Styrofoam.

_At least whoever had sent this package was nice enough to put some care into protecting whatever is in there, _the teen thought sarcastically.

Digging through the Styrofoam while making a mess in the process, Bree's eyes widen at her discovery. With shaking hands, said teen had picked up the golden puzzle and was beginning to study it. The puzzle was an upside pyramid with an eye at the center, _the Eye of Horus_ she thought.

_Why does this seem so familiar_ she wondered while studying the item? Then it hit her, _this must be the millennium puzzle that my dad had told me about_ Bree thought with happiness.

"_But wait, I thought my dad had said that the pharaoh that once resided in this puzzle had returned to the afterlife; and that the items, that were used to open the doorway, had disappeared?"_

"So if that is the case, then why is it here" she asked no one in particular.

Then to her utter shock, she dropped the puzzle onto the couch and scooted away as it began to glow.

Not knowing what will emerge, the teen jumped off the couch and hid behind the recliner that was across the room.

Once hidden, she peek her head around and her eyes widen when they took in a figure, a solid figure not a transparent one. Atemu was studying his hands with a confuse look in his handsome face.

_How….is this possible_ he thought as he began to take in his surroundings. _Wait a minute, I know this place…._then it hit him, Atemu smiled, _I am back Yugi, though I wish I knew why. _


	5. Awkwardness and Explainations

Chapter 5:

Awkwardness and Explanations:

Bree was drinking in the sight before her; the figure obviously looked like he was in his late teens with spiky tri-color hair, which had more blonde in the front than her father's.

He had dark, slanted crimson eyes unlike her father who had soft, round purple eyes.

The Pharaoh was tall, maybe an inch or two taller than Yugi though more handsome. Atemu was wearing the same blue leather outfit that he had worn back in Battle City without the cape.

_I can not believe my father's yami is standing right before me; man isn't dad going to have a heart attack. I wonder what mom will think though, good thing that she is leaving tomorrow for two weeks._

The teen couldn't help but feel bad for the Pharaoh, since it must be hard coming back from the afterlife.

Sighing, Bree crawled out of her hiding place and stood up while she slowly, proceeded towards her confuse house guest.

Atem sensed another presence, being on high alert; the man prepared himself for whatever was coming.

_It doesn't feel threatening but you never know_ he thought. As he turns to attack the intruder, he stopped when he looked into a pair of purple eyes. The eyes reminded him of his aibou yet they are not his which confused him even more.

Bree and Atem were quiet as the two began studying one another, both trying to come up with something to say.

Bree smiled, "uh hi" she began ignoring the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach. "Hi" was the response.

Bree sighs _yeah this is going really well, so what's next_? Atem was studying the girl standing before him, he noticed that she had brown, shoulder length hair and was wearing a pair of fade blue jeans with a red shirt. He then looked back into her eyes, eyes he knew so well yet.

His eyes then narrowed as he crossed his arms, Bree took note of his defense posture but didn't say anything. "Who are you and why do you have the same eye color as my aibou?" the man asked suspiciously. Bree was taken back at his question, _aibou_ then it occurred to her.

Atemu's eyes widen as the girl began laughing and for some reason felt insulted.

The teen took in his look of defiance and quieted her laughing, not wanting to make him mad.

"Yeah, well there is a reason for that" she told him with a sigh. _Man this is going to be interesting_ she thought.

Atemu for some reason didn't like her short, curt answer but didn't say anything. His silence told Bree that he wanted a more precise answer and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Besides, she is not sure how this whole mystery thing is going to affect the 3000 year old pharaoh, who just returns from his eternal sleep. "Okay, sorry I know that you are looking for a more specific answer so I will tell you, deal."

The spirit nodded his head and Bree sighed as she began.

"First of all my name is Bree Mouto, and before you bite my head off, I am the daughter of Megumi Hitoshi and Yugi Mouto."

Atemu's brain was trying to register this information, "your Yugi's daughter?"

"Yeah, I am, he met my mother 25 years ago at some supermarket and they ended up getting married, a year later I was born."

_Aibou…married…has a child_ the man thought as he sat down onto the couch. Bree felt bad for him since she knew that everything must be a shock to him.

She walked up and slowly sat beside him. "I know this must be a shock for you, but trust me things will get better…just wait and see okay" she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Atem looked to side at the girl and smiled, "you sound like my aibou" he stated. Bree was taken back by his answer and smile, "people tell me that all the time" she joked.

The Pharaoh smirked at her joke and stood up, "so I am back…..where is Grandpa" he wondered while looking at Bree? The brunette had a sad look on her face, as she turn to study her hands, "he passed away when I was 5" she whispered.

Atemu felt his heart tug and knelt in front of her. Feeling her chin being lifted up, Bree was starring into a pair of crimson eyes, "I am sorry Bree" he told her. "He was a good man, he treated me well."

Bree smiled, "yeah he was a good man, heh the things that old geezer did for me." Atem smiled, as he stood back up. Bree stood up as well while wiping the tears and smiled at her guest.

"Dad is running some errands so I am not sure when he will be home, and mom is working late." The man nodded his head and frowned, "how did I come to be here Bree" he asked?

"I wish I knew, all I can tell you is someone had deliver this package and your puzzle was in it." "I am surprised as well because according to dad, you were sent back into the afterlife."

Atemu nodded, "I remember my ancient past, and the last duel I had with Yugi that decided whether or not I could finally go to my resting place…..the one I lost."

He smiled at the memory, "you would've been so proud of your father, I know I was." Bree smiled "I bet, I mean he had you by his side and I guess I can never thank you enough for shaping him into, a strong, independent adult."

Atemu blushed at the compliment, "well it was just the matter of time for him to realize that he didn't need me; that he would get by on his own as long our friends are beside him."

"Yea well aunt Anzu is now in America where she is a famous dancer; as for uncle Jou and Honda, they are still around." "Jou married Mai and Honda married Shizuka…much to her brother's annoyance."

Atemu laughed at that, "yeah Jou was always protective of his sister," the pharaoh informed her. "What about Kaiba, what is he up to?" Bree smiled, "oh he is still running Kaiba Corp and is even dating Ishizu Ishtar; they've been together for 2 years now."

Atem was shock at that news, "well that is something I didn't expect," The teen nodded, "yeah, we all thought that Malik was going to die of a hernia, I mean come on, sure Seto may had a stick up his arse in the past, according to my dad."

"But he's changed…somewhat." "Hn, then I guess hell didn't freeze over then." The two laughed once again at the statement.

"I am sure there is a reason why you return Atem, and I have this feeling that we will find out soon enough." The guest nodded in agreement, "let's hope." The two sat back down onto the couch ad Bree filled him in about her life and anything else that was deemed important.


	6. The King of Thieves is back

Chapter 6:

Ladies and Gents, the King of Thieves is back:

16 year old Kaley Bakura was heading home late from school after having yet another detention.

The first time was due to talking to her friends in science while the teacher was lecturing, being accused of "disrupting the class" which she snorted at.

_Come on, we weren't even that loud._ The second time was for being caught skipping math with her friend Becca because the teacher was soooo boring and didn't know what she was talking about half the time.

This time was well different, it wasn't even her fault. Some kid was being an ass to her and she couldn't stand it. It is not her fault that the kid was an idiot, if he looked where he was going, he wouldn't have been locked in the cooler, with the dead specimens.

_Besides, it was all Uncle Malik's idea_…_if anyone is to blame, it should be him._ She smirked at the look Mr. Young, her biology teacher, and the kid had on their faces, it was priceless. Oh she is so going to get her butt chewed out by her dad, unlike her twin Lyon who is just to perfect for her taste.

Everyday she wonders if the two really were related, sure Lyon has his perks but he wasn't as devious as his sister and was more of a pushover. While she, according to Ryou, was a little more like Bakura, in regards to being mischievous.

But none of the less, she is a loyal and good hearted teenager especially to her friends and family.

The girl smiled as she remembered her father telling her and Lyon the adventures that he had with Yugi and their friends; the meeting with the King of Thieves; and who the thief really was.

She still found it weird that his name was her last name. She remembered Yugi telling her, Lyon and Bree about Atemu and the puzzle.

Both her and Bree had always fantasized what both the Pharaoh and the thief had looked like according to their fathers' description.

Kaley was suppose to meet up with her brother after school, but due to being detain in detention Lyon had went on ahead since he was going to be staying over at his friend Shin's house for the weekend.

The teen was happy that her younger twin, due to the two being 4 minutes apart, had a good friend who sticks by him.

Sure, the kid had other close friends, but Shin was his best. The girl was so into her thoughts that she accidentally bumped hard into a stranger, knocking them both down.

"Watch where you going, foolish mortal" spat an angry voice. Kaley mumbled an apology as she stood up, but narrowed her eyes at the stranger's rude tone.

_Oh hell no_ she thought, as she stood up and faced the stranger.

She gave him her best glare, "excuse me, maybe if you watch where you're going, this would never have happen" she retorted. "Watch that tone girl, I am not one to cross," the voice threatened.

Kaley was about to retort but swallowed her words when she had a good look at the stranger.

He looked so much like her father except for a few differences. Her father had doe, brown eyes while this guy had slanted, reddish brown eyes. The stranger's hair was white yet wilder and spikier so unlike her father's hair which was tamed.

The hair on this person was long while her father's was short. Her eyes widen as she figured out who this person was.

Bakura was looking at the girl's shock expression and narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you staring at?" he asked gruffly.

Kaley snorted, "who do you think, weirdo" she stated as she pushed pass the thief and began to walk away. Bakura was so stunned that he didn't know what to think; shaking himself out of his stupor, he narrowed his eyes and growled.

_The nerve of the brat, wait till I get my hands on her, no one disrespects the King of Thieves"_ Bakura thought angrily as he turned around, and went after the girl, his black trench coat swaying behind him.


	7. Trouble

Chapter 7:

Trouble:

Kaley was walking down the side walk, towards the path that will take her home. Her father would be working late, again, so it will be just her and the house.

_Maybe I should call to see if Makala wants to come over_ she thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone grabbed her.

Before she could scream, a hand went up to her mouth to silence her as the stranger dragged her into an alley. Instinct kicking in, the teen threw her head back hard against the assailant.

Not expecting that move, the man loosens his gripped on the girl, as Kaley pushed herself away.

As she was about to run, she stopped when her escape was being block by another man. She turns to look over her shoulder and noticed that the guy, who grabbed her, was in his early 20s.

Guy number two look like he was in his early 30s and was holding a knife out.

Kaley felt scared, as she was looking for another escape, _what do I do…what do I do_ she kept repeating as she started to back up, when guy number two began approaching her.

She turned to run the other way but bumped into a chest, knocking her down to the ground. Rubbing her butt, she looked up and notice guy number one was leering down at her. "That wasn't a smart move" he regarded her with a cold look.

"Well, that is what you get for grabbing me" the teen spat. She heard a growl and yelped when she felt guy number two grab the back of her hair.

He pulled her up by her hair and slammed her against the wall. "Be careful sweetie, you don't want to lose that tongue now do you" he threatened, as he brought the knife closer to her face."

Kaley felt the sharp end of the knife rest against her left cheek.

Tears were building up as she tried to struggle but it was in vain. "Careful, dude you don't want to cause too much damage to that pretty face, now" guy number one advised.

"Don't worry, man" the knife holder retorted. "If you value your lives, you won't do anything" stated a third voice. Both guys turn to the entrance of the alley and noticed a figure there.

Due to not having enough light, they couldn't make the figure out clearly unlike Kaley who recognized the voice.

_Bakura_ she thought. Guy number two brought the knife close to the girl's throat while guy number one stood ready, "careful friend, or my friend here will cut her pretty face" the first guy warned.

To prove his point, the knife holder brought the knife back to Kaley's cheek who whimpered.

Hearing her whimpered, Bakura growled, "I don't think you understand your situation, friend, let me give you this one warning, if you touch her then there is a penalty to pay."

The two guys didn't like how this stranger had said that, they both sensed the danger coming but choose to ignore it. "What will you do" challenged guy number one? Bakura's crazy laugh had sent shivers down both of the assailants' body, "this" and he was gone. Wondering where he went, the grabber jumped when he heard a thud beside him.

Turning, his eyes widen as he saw his friend, lying on the ground, lifeless. Fear was now eating away at him as the hairs on the back of his neck began standing. Before he could say anything, he was grabbed from behind with a dagger pressed against his throat.

"You should've taken my warning to heart, friend, now like your buddy here you will suffer." Bakura threw the guy to the ground, hard. As the guy landed he tried to stand up but for some reason his body wouldn't move.

Looking up his eyes widen when he saw a light shining from the object that the stranger had around his neck.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, now where do you think your going" the thief sneered. "Please…I am sorry…please let me go" the grabber requested. Bakura snorted, "pathetic mortal, who are you to order me; besides give me one good reason why I should." The guy couldn't think of anything, much to Bakura's satisfaction, _looks like the shadows are craving for this foolish mortal, might as well give them what they want_.

With a smirk, the thief used the ring to call upon the shadows; the guy began shaking as the shadows began crowding around him. "Into the shadows you go," Bakura stated as he turned away.

Kaley heard the screams coming from the man as the shadows consumed him, sending him to their realm where he will be for eternity.

Making sure that the other body was gone as well, Bakura looked over his shoulder towards the trash cans where the girl had hid.

"You can come out now" he stated while putting his dagger away. Kaley slowly, crawled from behind the cans and stood up while starring at her savior.

Before she could say anything, Bakura cut her off, "no need to thank me, we are family aren't we" he stated with his arms cross, while studying the girl standing before him.

"You know?" she asked surprised. The thief snorted, "how many girls do you see have snow white hair that is actually natural" he retorted. "Besides, you bare resemblance to Ryou and since I am part of him, I would know."

"I am not sure what that makes you to me, though; your father is my reincarnation and yet for you…." he cut off from there as he turned and headed out the alley.

Kaley just stood there like a lost child. Bakura looked over his shoulders and rolled his eyes, "brat, you going to stand there and look like an idiot or come with me back to your father's house" he challenged.

Regaining her senses the teen ran to catch up with the thief who was "patiently" waiting. When she was next to him, the two headed out of the alley and headed home.


	8. Evil Side Returns! Reunion I

Chapter 8:

The return of the evil side; Reunion I:

A tan, blonde, blue eye teen was in the attic looking through the different boxes, trying to locate the supplies that she needed for her scrapbook.

"Now, where did Aunt Ishizu put that box" the teen grumbled while going through box after box.

Without realizing it, Makala Ishtar had bumped into the wall behind her, causing some of the boxes that were on the shelves above to fall. The girl was looking on with horror as the boxes tumbled down; _ah oh I hope nothing breakable were in those boxes_ she thought.

Sighing, Makala went towards the boxes to put them back where they belong but stop mid-reach as she found the box that she was looking for.

Smiling, the teen grabbed the box and as she was about to turn to set it aside, something shiny caught her attention.

Curious, she began pushing the boxes aside, so she can create a pathway between her and the shiny object.

When she was on top of the item, the teen knelt down while pushing the little things that were surrounding it away. Makala reached down to grab the object and her eyes widen in recognition.

She remembered her father and aunt telling her stories about the millennium items and about her father's dark side; as well as the events that took place back 3000 years ago. Her aunt was the reincarnation of a seer name Isis who was one of the Pharaoh's guardians.

Picking the rod up, she stood up and headed towards the couch that was across the room. Sitting on it, she places the item onto the cushions and began to study the treasure.

The item had the Eye of Horus in the center of the round top and the leg of the rod was thin and long. The teen traced the leg and concluded that the blade of the rod was sheath within.

_Wow, so this is the item that made my dad's life a living hell; but this is not possible, how did it get here? _Many questions were forming in the teens head but she brushed them aside for later.

As she was about to pick the item up, she jumped when the front door slammed shut. Standing up with rod in hand, Makala headed towards the box that had what she needed and picked it up, laying the rod on top.

Making sure to turn the lights off, the young Ishtar closed the door and headed down the stairs to the second floor till she met the stairs that will lead her to the grand floor.

When she reached the grand floor, she slowly placed the box down beside the stairwell and headed towards the kitchen. Peeking in she smiled when she saw her father, making a sandwich.

_He is home early, wonder if business was slow today_ she thought. Tightening her grip on the rod that was hidden behind her back, she walked into the kitchen to greet her father.


	9. Hello Again!

Chapter 9:

Hello again:

As Makala approached her father, her gripped on the rod tighten. "Hi dad, your home early" the teen stated while leaning against the counter.

Malik was putting the cap back on the mayo and turn to smile at his daughter. "Yea, business was slow today so I decided to close early, so what have you up been up to" he asked while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

His daughter shrugged her shoulders, "I was in the attic searching for my scrapbook supplies that's all" she told him. The blonde hikari ruffled his daughter's hair and smirked, "so you are going to start scrap booking again huh?"

The girl nodded, "yea I figure it is something to do." Unbeknownst to the two, the rod began to glow. Before Malik could respond, his eyes widen when he saw the light shining behind his daughter.

"Makala what do you have behind your back" he asked suspiciously? The teen gave him a weird look and turn her attention to the rod that was hidden there.

Then, "give me the rod, little one" stated a strange voice. The girl slowly turns her attention back to her father and notices that something was different about him. His hair was spike up and he had a glowing eye on his forehead.

He wore the same attire, dark blue jeans and a black short sleeve shirt, "Dad" she began but had this feeling that it wasn't him. Her father smirked, "close" he told her.

Makala eyes widen, "if you're not my dad, then who are you" she asked?

The possess Malik crossed his arms while leaning against the counter, as he regarded the child standing in front of him. "I am surprise that you don't know who I am, I don't know if I should be hurt or insulted" he stated while examining his fingernails.

He turn his attention back to the teen, "now why don't you be a good child and hand your uncle Mariku the rod, hm" he yami stated. Makala held the said item close to her chest, "why, what will you do if I hand it to you" she asked suspiciously?

Mairku sighs while rubbing his temple, "you're just like your father" he told her.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, "and just how am I like my father, Mariku?" The said yami waved it off, "that is not important, what is important is for you to give me that item, Makala." The girl gave him a surprise look, "how do you know my name?"

Sighing, Marik continued, "while you were talking to my hikari, I searched his memories, which were quite interesting if you asked me." "Besides, I am not sure how I came to be here or in that rod, the last thing I remembered was that stupid Pharaoh banishing me."

He spat when he mentioned the word "Pharaoh" much to Makala's amusement.

"Hn, maybe it was for the best, besides you weren't exactly kind to my father, according to what I had been told" she told him. Mariku snorted, "don't believe everything you hear, if it weren't for the stupid thief, I would've gotten rid of my weaker half."

"Your weaker half is my father and he is a lot stronger then you give him credit for" she retorted hotly.

The yami raised an amused eyebrow at the teen before him, "my, aren't we defensive, guess I can't blame you."

The two were silent till Mariku smirked much to the annoyance of Makala. "Looks like your father is throwing a fit, I am hurt, I thought he would be happy to see me" he stated in a fake hurt tone.

The teen rolled her eyes, "well what did you expect, a welcome home party" she retorted. The blonde glared at her, "be careful my dear, sarcasm can get you into trouble" he warned.

"Let my father out, besides if he wanted to yell at someone, it would more likely be at me since I had found the rod."

The Egyptian sighs and nodded to the girl, "fine, but this isn't going to be your last time seeing me, I may not be in your father's body, but I will be here." With that he vanished allowing Malik to take control.

When the hikari was back in control, he began frantically checking his daughter over to see if his dark side had harmed her. She smiled, "dad he didn't do anything to me, just scared me that's all.

Before he could say anything, the two jumped as another presence join them. Malik narrow his violet eyes at Mariku who gave the adult a smirk. "Nice to see you too, hikari….and all grown up" stated Mariku.

Makala was looking between the two," Malik decided to speak, "how the Ra's name did you come back, and with a solid body none-of-the-less," he asked?

Mariku shrugged his shoulders, "how the hell should I know, all I remember was walking in darkness and then a light surrounded me and I ended up back into that stupid item" nodding to the rod that was still against the girl's chest.

The light sighs, "Ishizu is not going to be happy about this" he mumbled. "Well, she is going to have to learn to live with it; I am not going anywhere hikari, not until I figure out why I am here in the first place," the yami retorted."

Malik rubbed his temples, and looked to his daughter and smile, "guess it can't be help, same room as always" he told his yami who nodded.

He then turns his attention to his daughter, "if you are going to start working on your scrape book, you might want take him with you, since your aunt will be home shortly, and I need to explain the situation to her."

The teen was about to retort but swallowed her words when she took in her father's "don't argue with me" look.

She sighs and nodded, "fine, should I set aside some aspirin" she asked, knowing how well her aunt is going to take this news.

Her father nodded, "knowing my sister, I will need half the bottle," he stated half seriously. Nodding her head, she indicated for Mairku to follow and he did.


	10. Reunion II

Chapter 10:

Reunion II:

It was close to dinner time and Bree was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Atemu was in the shower. The teen was thinking over the events that had taken place that afternoon and smiled.

_I wonder if the same thing had happen to Makala, Kaley, and Lyon. _

She made a note to give them a call later that night. As the brunette was putting the vegetables into the pot with the chicken, she looked out the window and noticed that her dad had just pulled into the driveway.

For some reason she felt nervous, wondering how things are to play out when light and dark meet again after 20 some odd years. _Hopefully well_ she verified and sighs.

When Yugi had entered the house, he smiled when he saw is daughter cooking dinner. Bree turn her attention to her father and smiled, "welcome home dad" she began.

The tri-color hair adult nodded, "smells good hon, what are you making" he asked while setting the bags besides the door. "Chicken noodle soup, I picked up some salad on the way home from school so we can have that with it."

The former Pharaoh's vessel nodded, "sounds great, let me wash up and I will help set the table." He went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands and once he was done drying them, he began to get the dishes, glasses and silverware out.

"I talked to your mom today Bree, and she informed me that she will be staying at Linda's house, since the two have to be at the airport early."

The said teen nodded her head, "oh dad, um could you set the table for three instead of two" she asked as she noticed her father setting the table for two.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at that, "we have company" he asked in wonder?

Bree smiled at him, "well I guess you could call him that." Yugi stopped what he was doing and frowned, "him" he asked suspiciously?

"Don't worry dad I am sure you will like him" she told him. Shaking his head, the young adult sighs as he continues setting the table.

After making sure everything looks good, Bree turn to walk into the hallway. Turning over her shoulder she added, "I need to get something from upstairs, could you put the salad together since the soup should be done shortly." Her father nodded, "sure" he stated as he went to the fridge.

Smiling, the teen proceeded down the hall way, towards the stairs. When she reached them, she began to climb _I hope that Atemu is ready_ she thought while continuing her climb.

As she made it to the top, she stopped and raised an eyebrow up when she spotted the Pharaoh walking out of the guest room. Bree had to run to pick some clothes up for him and she nodded her approval. He was wearing loose light blue jeans with a leather tank under a black zip up hoodie.

The puzzle was nestled around his neck, settling into his chest. Atemu felt a presence and smiled when his attention caught Bree's. "Looks good" Bree complimented as her guest nodded in agreement, "thank you."

"Oh, Atemu, my dad is downstairs so we have to do this slowly so he doesn't die from shock." The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow at the girl, "guess I can't argue with that" he stated with a sigh.

Bree smiled, "so I will enter the kitchen first and after a few minutes, you enter okay." He nodded and smiled at her nervousness, "don't worry Bree, my aibou is strong and I can assure you, he will not die of shock."

The girl gave him a skeptical look but shrugged, and headed back down the stairs with Atemu not too far behind. When she reached to last step, the teen proceeded down the small hallway.

Half way down she stopped to look over her shoulder. Atem nodded for her to continue and she entered the kitchen with a smile. Yugi looked up from sitting at the table and smiled as his daughter walked in the kitchen.

However, he had this feeling that something was off and once again frowned, _what is she up to this time_ he asked himself?

"Dad, I am glade you are sitting down; um okay there is…..uh someone…..who wants to see you, so whatever you do please don't faint or anything." Bree was now ten times more nervous than she was before her father walked into the door.

Yugi was studying the teen standing before him, who was fiddling with her fingers and smiled. "Bree, I am sure it is nothing big, just bring whoever is behind you in… besides I want to eat," he joked. The teen smiled at her dad, "okay, uh just stay seated" she order while stepping aside so the stranger could enter.

Bree was holding her breath as Atemu stepped into the kitchen with a nervous smile as he was looking at his shock light. He gave the young adult a reassuring smile, "hello aibou" he began. A thud was the only response he received.

Bree and Atemu rushed to Yugi's side while trying to revive him.

Atemu had suggested that they take his aibou into the family room and revive him there since it is more comfortable.

Nodding, the Pharaoh scooped Yugi up into his arms and carried him into the family room with Bree close behind. When the two entered, Atemu headed towards the couch and gently place Yugi on top of the cushions.

Moaning, Yugi slowly began to open his eyes, "Bree, I just had the strangest dream, I dreamt that my yami had returned." Bree gave him a sad look, "Sorry dad, but it wasn't a dream" and to both Atem and Bree's surprised, Yugi shot right up.

He looked to his daughter who was kneeling beside him giving him a small smile; then his attention went towards the older teen. "Yami" he whispered hoping that he was there. The Pharaoh smiled, "yes aibou, I am here." The former vessel broke into a wide grin as he flew off the couch and ran into his yami's awaiting arms.

Bree smiled at the reunion, Yugi broke the hug and looked at the two with confusion, "how…I don't understand, he turn back to Atem, the last thing I remember was you returning to your final resting place."

Atem shook his head and looked to Bree, as the girl walked up to them, "well I received a package today which contained the puzzle and before I knew, the Pharaoh was standing before me."

Yugi turn his attention back to his yami, "since you are solid, does that mean you have your own body now Yami?"

"Yugi, I was wondering if you could call me by my name, Atemu or Atem." The younger gave the older a sheepish smile, "sorry Yam….Atemu, old habits die hard.

"Its fine aibou, but to answer your questions, Bree and I both are in the dark as to how I came to be here as well."

Yugi smiled as he turns his attention to his daughter, "so Pharaoh, what do you think of my daughter" he asked proudly?

Atem smiled, "I was shock at first at the news that you bared a child but when I got to know her, I couldn't help but feel proud of you, for raising a loving, strong and independent young lady."

Both Bree and Yugi blushed at the compliment, "well her mother had played a bigger part" he informed the Pharaoh.

Bree spoke up "well, I am not sure about you two but I am starving, what you say we eat?" The two agreed and followed the teen back into the kitchen.


	11. Reunion III

_thoughts_

"blah blah blah"

((Bakura to Ryou))

(Ryou to Bakura)

Chapter 11:

Reunion III:

After stopping to get a bite to eat, both Ryou's yami and daughter had finally arrive at home. Since it was Friday night, the teen was happy and made note to call Bree and Makala to tell them about what happened.

Then a thought hit her, "Bakura" she began while thief had settle himself onto the recliner and starred at the girl with an eyebrow raise.

"What" he asked? Kaley went to sit on the couch that was across from the recliner, "I was just thinking, if your back does that mean the Pharaoh and uncle Malik's yami are back as well?"

The thief began thinking and sighs; "I wouldn't be surprise, since we are all connected due to the millennium items" he shared. The teen nodded, "yea I guess that makes sense" with that she stood up and went into the kitchen.

Asking Bakura if he wanted anything to drink but he declined. Leaving the tomb robber to his thoughts, the teen went into the kitchen.

_If the pharaoh and that nut case are back then something definitely is up, I just hope to Ra that Ryou and his kids aren't involved._ _Speaking of Ryou, I wonder if he had gotten stronger since the last I saw him, according to the kid he did. _

_It is amazing how things change when you're gone for so long. Ggreat now that I am back, I guess that means that the two teens are my responsibility as well as Ryou. _

Bakura growled at that thought and sighs, _who the hell am I kidding,_ he thought and turn when his hostess had re-entered the family room. He smiled; _I can't wait to meet the other kid_ he thought as he remembered Kaley talking about her brother Lyon.

The two were silent, Kaley kept taking glances at the thief, sitting across from her, _wow, it is so freaky how much alike he and dad look, I wonder how dad will take it or better yet Lyon._

The two jumped when they heard a knock on the door, curious the girl stood up and went towards the door. She turn to look at the clock, it was 8:00 in the evening, sighing the teen began to open the door.

When she did, Kaley smiled at Lyon who gave his sister an annoyed look. "Going to stand there all night or let me in" he asked? His sister smirked, "sure but before you enter there is someone I think you ought to meet" she suggested.

Her twin gave her a frown, "it better not be another boyfriend, since we all know your taste in those" he stated. Kaley glared at him.

After hanging his jacket up on the coat rack, he turns his attention to his sister who was sitting on the couch with a grin on her face, while her reddish brown eyes glistened.

His attention went from his sister to the guy who was sitting on the recliner, with an amused grin on his pale face. What tripped Lyon the most was the similarities between this guy and his father.

Except the stranger's white hair more spikier and wild like unlike his father's, and his eyes were reddish brown, like his sister's and were slanted.

Bakura was studying the boy standing in front of him, _so this is the other twin_ he thought as he began to examine the other teen. The boy had short black hair with crimson eyes and he wore the Domino High's blue school uniform. A uniform his hikari once wore back in the day.

The boy began, "Uh hi I am Lyon, and you are" he asked? The thief gave him a fake, hurt look, "I was hoping your father had told you about me" stated Bakura. Then it hit the boy, "your Bakura, the King of Thieves aren't you; my dad's yami?"

Bakura stood and bowed, "at your service," he joked while looking at the stunned boy. Lyon turns his attention back to his sister, "I thought he was sealed along with the others" he asked her in confusion.

Kaley gave her brother a small smile, "yea well it is a mystery that we haven't quite solved yet; so to change the topic I thought you were staying at Shin's tonight?" Lyon smiled, "I am, I just had to get something that is all."

The boy ran up the stairs to grab what he needed and ran back down.

Before running out the door, since Shin and his mother were waiting for him he turn his attention back to the thief and smiled, "I guess welcome back seems appropriate huh" the thief nodded. Waving one last time, the boy opens the door and ran out, shutting the door behind him.

Bakura turn his attention back to the girl, "when do you expect your father to return" he asked?

Kaley shrugged her shoulders and gave him a sad smile, causing the thief to frown, "he usually works late, when Lyon and I were younger, we had to stay with the Ishtar's."

_It seems like the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree_ he thought as he remembers how Ryou was always alone due to his father being absent.

"Like father, like son" he stated causing Kaley to look up at him. "You mean when Grandpa was always away on his digs leaving my father alone; yea I only saw him twice when I was two and five."

"It is scary, you know" she continued. She took in Bakura's confuse look, "well when my dad was young my grandma and aunt were killed in an accident causing my grandpa to be away; and now when Lyon and I were five, we lost our mother to an unknown illness and dad was always away."

"It is like a never ending cycle, it makes me wonder if these events will repeat once again when Lyon and I are adults."

The thief walked up to the girl while taking a seat beside her, "a cycle can always be broken, if you try hard enough that is." Kaley nodded, "yea I guess your right." Bakura nodded and silence once again surrounded the two.

The two turn their attention towards the door as it open; smiling Kaley stood up and walks towards her father. After hanging his jacket up and setting his brief case beside the coat rack, Ryou turn towards his daughter and smiled.

"Welcome home dad" the teen stated while giving her father a hug.

The light return it, "sorry for coming home late, Kay, things got crazy at work." Kaley broke the hug and looked up at her father's face and nodded, "its okay, I understand" she reassured him.

Ryou patted her head and smiled, _always understanding, sounds like someone I use to know_ he thought sadly. ((at least you return home to your kids every night)) stated a voice in his head. Ryou's eyes widen at the voice, _it can't be _he thought.

(Where are you?) he asked with hope in his chest.

Kaley gave her father a weird look and looked over Ryou's shoulder to a smirking Bakura . ((Look behind you)) stated the voice and Ryou slowly did what he was told.

When he was all the way around his eyes widen at the person standing right in front of him, "hello hikari." Walking away from his smiling daughter, Ryou began to study Bakura, "your back… but how…and you have your own body now."

The thief sighs, "I wish I knew but I don't, and I have this feeling both the Pharaoh and the Psycho are back as well."

Ryou nodded at that, "of course, I would be surprise if they weren't; I wonder how Malik is taking to having his dark side back" the light asked.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders, "it is not Malik I am worried about, it's that sister of his; you never know how she will take to the psycho's return."

"That bastard better get what he deserves," he retorted angrily. Ryou couldn't help but frowned at his yami's use of language but let it go. "Well, if it means anything I am glade you are doing well, Bakura."

The thief nodded, "you look well yourself, not so young anymore are we?" The light gave him a small smile, "I take you already met my daughter and son" he asked?

Bakura nodded, "yes, unfortunately, I have." Kaley looked put off, "sounds like you regret meeting both me and Lyon" she told him.

The King of Thieves smirked at her, "I don't regret meeting you or your brother it's just that I can't get over how alike you both look in regards to me, Ryou, and your mother, that's all."

Ryou smiled at him, "yes I have to agree, besides if she gets anything from you Yami it would be your mischievous side." The thief raised an eyebrow at that, "care to elaborate hikari?" The whitenette smiled, "Kaley, like you, gets into trouble," he stated in a matter of fact tone.


	12. The Bomb has been Dropped

Chapter 12:

The bomb has been dropped:

Marik was sitting on Makala's bed cleaning the rod while watching the teen gather the materials for her scrapbook.

He notices the different pictures lying in front and around the teen he got up from the bed and headed towards the female.

As Makala was organizing the pictures into categories, she noticed a shadow looming over her, curious she looked up and smiled when saw Mariku's curious expression. "You going to stand there and stare or would you like to help me" she asked?

The blonde yami snorted and sat down beside the girl in silence. Shrugging her shoulders the teen preceded back to what she was doing but stop when a tan reached out to grab one of the photos.

She looked to the side as Mariku was studying the picture and decided to show it to her. "Who are the other two females in this picture" he asked? The teen smiled as she took the picture from the yami, "well these two are my closest friends, Kaley and Bree."

The blonde yami frowned when he study the two girls who were beside Makala, "why do they resemble the midgit and the thief" he asked while looking at the teen."

"Well, Bree is the daughter of Yugi Mouto and Kaley is the daughter of Ryou Bakura, who also has a son name Lyon" she stated while picking up another picture with Lyon in it and showed it to Marik.

Mariku gave the teen a shock expression, _so it looks the shrimp and weakling both have children besides my hikari….very interesting_, he thought with interest.

"I would like to meet these friends of yours, to see if the stupid Pharaoh and crazy thief are back as well." The girl gave him a suspicious look, "well we could always go over the Bakura's house tonight, since I have to talk to Kaley anyway."

The yami nodded his head, "great, then you wouldn't mind if I accompany you, have to give my regards to the tomb robber now don't I" he asked with a smirk? Makala sighs, "you don't like Ryou's yami very much do you," she asked in wonder?

Mariku snorted, "I don't hate the damn thief, much, I just despise him and for that blasted goody-to-shoes Pharaoh, well how would you like if someone banishes you into the shadows for eternity" he encountered?

The teen couldn't argue with that and nodded, "yeah I guess I would be piss too if the same thing happen to me" she stated with a smile. The yami smirked at the girl while rubbing the top of her head, "hn at least someone understands me" he retorted.

Makala giggled while trying to fix her hair that Marik happened to ruin and went back to organizing.

The two were silent until the front door was slammed shut. Upon hearing her aunt's voice, both Makala and Mariku turned to one another, one having a dreaded look on her face while the other had an amusing one. _Looks like Ishizu is home, wonder how she will take the news of my return_ he thought with a smirk.

"Should we go down there" asked Makala with worry? The yami smirked, "if anyone can handle that woman it's your father, besides I rather stay clear of Ishizu when she goes on a rampage." Then a thought hit him, "Makala, is Rashid here by any chance" he asked innocently?

The said teen shook her head, "he is in Egypt taking care of some business, so it is just you, me, my dad, and crazy aunt." The blonde yami nodded at that, and then "WHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT" was heard from downstairs along with a crash. Makala look to her father's dark side, who was starring at the door, with what she thought was fear in his eyes.

He slowly turn to her with a pleading look, getting the message the teen began, "I think it is time to pay Kaley a visit huh" she asked with a small smile.

It was a Friday and knowing her best friend her, she would be up since it is only 8: 45 p.m. Sighing, the two stood and headed towards the teen's window where there is a path that will take them out of the house, away from the piss off Ishizu.

After successfully climbing down the window and landing on the ground, the two headed towards the street while Makala began texting her father.


	13. Thief and Keeper meet again

Chapter 13:

Thief and Keeper meet again

Makala and Mariku were walking down the side walk that will take them the Kaley's street in silence. _I wonder if aunt Ishizu has calmed down by now, thank goodness I told my dad where I had put the aspirin; Ra knows he is going to need it._

The blonde yami was looking around the area they were in as people were out and about. _This place sure hasn't changed much;_ he thought sarcastically while keeping the girl in his sight.

He looks over to the side when he heard the female's phone go off and listened in on the conversation as Makala began to talk.

*****************

After hanging up the phone, Kaley smiled as she headed downstairs and into the kitchen where her father and Bakura were located, playing catch up while drinking tea.

Both yami and hikari turn towards the teen that bounded into the kitchen with a smile. Ryou smiled at his daughter while Bakura raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you so smiley about" the thief asked while drinking his tea? Kaley smiled, "I just got off the phone with Makala and she and a guest are coming over."

Ryou nodded, "that is great, I wonder who this guest is though he wondered? Bakura had a suspicion and narrowed his eyes, _so the dark personality of the tomb keeper is coming here; this should be very interesting_ the thief thought.

Kaley took note of the thief's expression and began to wonder what was going through his mind.

Before she could voice her question the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house, cutting her off.

Sighing, the teen volunteer to answer the door knowing who was on the other side.

As Kaley opened the door she smiled when she came face to face with her childhood friend. Makala squealed and pulled the whitenette into a hug.

During the hug, Kaley noticed a man who looked similar to Makala's father standing behind her, staring at her with a smirk. Her friend broke the hug and smiled when she turn back towards Mariku, "Kaley I would like you to meet my father's yami, Mariku; Marik this is Kaley."

The said yami inclined his head to Kaley who smiled in return and turn her attention back to her friend. "Well, come in, my father is looking forward seeing you Makala" she stated while stepping aside to let her guests in.

As the guests enter, Makala followed Kaley towards one of the couches while Marik leaned against the doorway between the hall and family room. The whitenette turn her attention to her friend, "what brings you here Makala" she asked while taking a peek at the blonde hair yami.

"The blonde teen smiled, "well Mariku and I didn't want to be around the mansion when my father tells Ishizu about his Marik's return" she answered. The other girl nodded, "can't say I blame you, well you guys are more than welcome to stay here till it is safe."

"According to who, young one" answered a deep voice with a British accent. Both girls turn their attention towards the voice which belonged to none other than Bakura, who was leaning against the wall, sending a heated glare towards the other yami.

Both girls turn their attention to Mariku who return the look, "it's been a while tomb robber I am surprise the shadow realm had allowed you to leave" he stated.

A snort from the thief was the answer he had received, "come Marik, you know I have just as much more control over the shadows than you do." Before Mariku could retort Ryou had decided to make his presence known.

He looked around the room and felt the tension, "oh my, well this is one happy reunion" he stated while looking between the two yamis. The hikari turn to Makala and gave her a warm smile, "how have you been Makala" he asked the blonde?

The girl smiled, "I am doing well, you know just avoiding the wrath of my father's sister," she answered. He nodded in understanding, "I take it she didn't take to Mariku's returning very well huh?" The teen smiled, "let's just say the whole house shook with her shock."

Kaley giggled, "sounds really familiar, like the time we snuck out of the house to go meet those guys" she stated slyly. Her friend smiled, "actually that was more of my dad."

Than a thought his Makala, "Kaley, have you or your father come up with a reason why our fathers' yamis have return, she asked?"

The girl shook her head, much to the other's disappointment. Silence took over, till Ryou broke it "well I guess I am going to get some work done before heading off to bed, Makala, you and Marik are more than welcome to stay" he offered with a smile.

Bakura glared at his host, _there is no way in hell that bastard is staying here,_ he seethe. Sensing his yami's anger, Ryou turn towards him and gave him a warning look, as he headed up the stairs.

"Speaking of which, Kaley I am going to use the restroom so I will be right back" the blonde stated. The other girl look towards her friend with a pleading look, "and what leave me alone with these two who obviously want to kill each other" she whispered to her friend.

"You can handle it, besides I won't be gone long" Makala stated with a wink as she stood up and head down the hall.

Seeing her go, the girl sighs, _well this is sure going to be interesting wait till the Pharaoh shows up,_ she thought dryly. "So, Mariku how did you come to be here anyway" the girl asked curiously?

The said yami looked to her with a patronizing glare, "how in Ra's name should I know" he snapped The said thief glared, "careful tomb keeper" he warned. Then he added as an afterthought, "I guess we could agree that the Pharaoh has return as well."

The blonde yami nodded, "we had our differences in the past thief, when you team up with my hikari against me and I had defeated you both in our duel back in Battle City" he stated smugly.

"That may not have happen if that hikari of yours got the plan right; he should've known about the damn spell you had to read in order to summon Ra." Mariku snorted, "it doesn't matter, what matters is you and I are back, and for what reason I have no clue."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at that, "my, my aren't we being civil, I didn't think "civil" is in your dictionary" he retorted.

The other yami narrowed his eyes at the whitenette yami, "careful, thief, unless you want to lose again." The said thief growled, "is that a challenge?" Marik smirked, "what do you think?"

Kaley was silent through the whole exchange, "sorry to interrupt but don't you both think there are other matters to consider, like why you both have return?" Both yamis' turn to look at the girl, forgetting that she was there, "if you're back than there has to be a reason; I don't know maybe there is some form of evil out there."

"She is right thief; I guess we could put off our duel, for now." Bakura grunted his agreement. The blonde hair yami pushed himself off the wall since his back was tired and proceeded towards the couch, where he sat beside the mortal.

Bakura didn't like how close the tomb keeper was to Kaley, _if he tries anything funny, he will lose a limb or two_ he thought as he proceeded towards the recliner, not trusting the other yami with his hikari's daughter.


	14. Choas Begins

Chapter 14:

Chaos begins:

It was early morning, too early for one of the occupants in the Bakura's household as the phone began to ring.

Groaning, an arm shut out from under the covers as it was searching for the annoying appliance. After knocking a few things off the night table, Kaley managed to grab the receiver before Bakura answered it. Lifting her head out of her warm and comfortable covers, the teen put the receiver to her ear.

"Ello" she stated and wince at the sound of her groggy voice, "Kaley, hey you up" stated a female voice on the other end. Knowing who it is, the said teen rolled her eyes, "I am now, what do you want Bree" she asked annoyed?

"Man aren't we in a good mood, what happened" the voice asked curious? Kaley smirked, "well" she began as she turns to look at Makala. "Makala came over last night with her father's yami." Bree sighs, "so, he is back and I take it Bakura is back as well" Bree stated. Kaley nodded, "yea you could say that."

Due to Bree's silence, the teen wonder if the girl had heard a word she just said, then "so you going to tell me what happen?" Kaley sighs, "well at first Makala and I thought the two were going to kill each other, due to the events that had happen back in Battle City those years ago, but as for now there is a truce."

Bree smiled, and decided to change the subject "I think it is time to wake miss lazy ass up, you know just as much as I do that she will sleep for half the day." Kaley laughed, "I would but I value my life, I will wake her in time…so what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, Atem has return and I think it is crucial that we all get together sometime today so we can figure things out…have you seen the news lately?'" Kaley shook her head, knowing Bree couldn't see her, "no why?" Bree sighs, "it is crazy Kay, just turn on the TV and you will see what I mean."

Confuse, Kaley took the remote for her television and turned it on, her eyes widen at the images being displayed before her eyes. Destruction and chaos erupted everywhere in Tokyo, Japan.

Buildings were either on fire, were partially or completely destroyed. Tokyo tower was lying on its sides, cars were pile up on top of each other; people were screaming and running from an invisible enemy.

Kaley was speechless and jumped when another voice spoke, the teen turn her attention to Makala who was also starring at the television with a shock expression.

"Yea, it happen last night, they keep saying that it was a terrorist attack; besides I have this feeling that Tokyo is just the beginning since other cities have been attack as well such as Beycity and Kyoto" Bree's voice stated.

Makala went to grab the phone from Kaley and placed the receive to her ear, "Bree do they know what had caused this" the blonde wonder? She heard her friend's sigh, "I can't say, Atem thinks that it is something more, like something evil is at work."

"I wouldn't be surprised, knowing our fathers' history evil seems to follow whenever the millennium items are involved" the blonde stated.

"Anyway we will call you later okay?" Bree smiled, "great, talk to you soon." Makala gave Kaley the receiver who replaced it and the two starred at one another.

"We should go downstairs, I wonder if your dad, Mariku and Bakura are aware of this." Agreeing the two girls got up and headed out of the room towards the stairs.

As they passed Ryou's room, the two looked in and notice that his bed was empty, worry Kaley ran to Bakura's room.

When she entered with the two took in the sight; Bakura was laying half way off the bed on his stomach while his right arm was hanging above Mariku's head, who was sleeping beside the thief on the floor.

"We should wake them and let them know what is going on" stated Makala in a whispered. Her friend gave her a look, "yea and have my throat slit no way" she stated.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde brushed pass her friend and proceeded to wake up Mariku. When the teen reached him, she knelt down and places a hand on his shoulder. Sucking her breath in, the girl proceeded to shake the sleeping yami.

Kaley took on the responsibility of looking for any signs of yami awakening. As Makala was about to stand, a hand shut up and grabbed her arm, stopping her from going any further.

Kaley gasp while Makala looked into a pair of dull violet eyes, which were giving her an annoy look. "You better have a good reason for waking me, because if you don't then leave" Marik warned.

Makala gave him a sheepish smile, and was able to move when the Egyptian had released her in order to stretch.

After stretching, his attention turn to the other teen that was standing there, and smirked, "well, should I be so lucky" he stated as he turn to the sleeping Bakura.

He missed the blush that was painted on Kaley's cheeks; rolling his eyes the blonde hair yami went to wake the thief in a not so gentle matter.

Cursing in Egyptian, the thief glared at a smirking Marik, grumbling incoherent words. "Morning sleeping beauty, we have guests…and you look like shit" came the comment.

Bakura snorted; "like you look any better" he shot back as he too sat up to stretch. His attention turns to his hikari's daughter, "what do you want" he asked gruffly? The whitenette smiled, "well Makala and I were up and we wanted to wake you besides my father is gone." The white hair yami nodded, and looked to the clock as it read 9:30 am.

He turns his attention back to Kaley, "you making breakfast or something" he asked? The girl nodded, "if you want, though I am not much of a cook, just ask anyone."

Makala laughed, "yea I would know, she almost burnt down my kitchen by burning our dinner at one time," she stated while smirking at a glaring Kaley. The two yami's turn to one another and back to the two girls, "get the hell out and we will be down shortly okay" stated Mariku.

Both girls agreed and left the two yamis' alone. After 45 minutes had passed; Kaley, Makala, Bakura and Mariku were sitting at the table eating pancakes and sausages.

After finishing his plate, Bakura's attention turn to the two teens and frowned when he noticed the depress look on both of their faces. "What's wrong with you two, you haven't eaten?"

Marik too noticed this as well. Kaley look up at the two and smiled, "Tokyo was attacked last night among other cities like Kyoto and Beycity, by who or what they have no clue."

Makala spoke up, "Bree called this morning to informed us and Atem believes that there is more then what the press is saying." Mariku snorted, "so he is back, figures we can't be alone without him showing up," Bakura nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the phone rang, sighing Kaley stood up to answer it, "Hello" she began. "Kaley" stated a soft feminine voice, "yea can I help you?"

The voice sighs, "I am sorry for calling you but it is important that we meet, I can't tell you who I am but if you could meet me at Domino Park say around 11:00 am that would be great."

Kaley looked up into three curious faces, "who is this?" "I can't tell you yet, but I can tell you this, this planet is in great danger, he is returning and he must be stopped, please." The whitenette didn't know what to say and asked, "is it alright if I bring three people with me?"

"It would be beneficial if only you met up with me, time is running out; sorry but I have to go, meet me please." Then the phone went dead, Kaley was staring at the wall in front of her as she slowly went to put the receiver back onto the hook, with shaky hands.

Deciding what she should do, she jumped when she felt a hand place on her shoulder. Turning to it she followed it up till she landed into a pair of concerns reddish-brown eyes. "Who was that young mortal" Bakura asked? The girl sighs, "it was no one" she whispered as she look to the clock.

_I better get going_, turning to Bakura she smiled, "listen I forgot that I had to run some errands for dad, so I should be back by dinner." The thief gave her a look that said he didn't believe her but sighs, "fine."

Turning her attention to Makala and Marik the blonde teen smiled, "that is fine with us, besides Marik and I should head back." Marik pouted, "no, you go back I won't return until that woman has stopped lusting after my blood."

Sighing, Makala nodded, "you will have to face her eventually" she stated while standing.

When the girls were gone, Marik turn his attention back to the thief who was looking off into the distance with a thoughtful look, and sighs, "you know thief, that mortal is just as bad at lying as your hikari" he stated.

The white hair yami turn his attention to the blonde and rolled his eyes, "don't tell me what I don't already know; besides I am curious as to who requested Kaley's presence that's all."

The Egyptian smirked, "you sound like you care; besides I hate to admit this but those two are our responsibility now."

The thief nodded "I figured as much".

Marik nodded "well are we going to sit here all day or follow your hikari's daughter" he stated while standing up.

The thief shook his head, "no Marik your responsibility is to your own hikari's daughter; I know what your game is; if I were you, I would quit…. now" he warned.

The Egyptian gave the thief an innocent look, "fine," he stated as he walked out leaving Bakura to his thoughts.


	15. Farah Appears

Chapter 15:

Farah appears:

It was a warm, breezy day and Kaley was making her way towards Domino Park thinking over what had occurred not too long ago.

When she reached the park, the teen looked to her watch and sighs, _two more minutes_ she thought. Looking up to the sky, the teen smiled against the light breeze. Sensing another presence Kaley lowered her head and turn coming face to face with another woman.

She began to study the stranger, the girl was older than herself probably in her twenties maybe, she had long, purple hair that was half up; pearls surrounded the crown of her head.

Her eyes were silver and narrow with a glint of blue mix in.

Her skin was tan, and she had an Eye of Horus pendent around her neck. The young woman wore a long, blue and white dress which was a little tight around her small hips.

Kaley got this feeling that there is more to this woman than then meets the eye and for some reason she felt drawn to the stranger.

Snapping out of her stupor, the teen smiled, "I take it you're the one who called me" she asked?

The woman nodded, "I am, I am grateful that you had decided to meet me, I was worried that you wouldn't show." Her voice was soft yet elegant, like she was years older than Kaley had anticipated.

"So why do you need to meet with me um" Kaley stopped while the woman smiled, "the name is Farah, but you can call me Lady Elf if you wish."

Kaley gave her a weird look, _Lady Elf_, _sounds like a name of a duel monster_ she thought with amusement.

Much to her shock Farah smiled, "your right, I am a monster, one who is able to take on a human form." _She read my thoughts, better be careful Kaley_ the girl warned herself.

Kaley decided it was time to get down to business, "you mention that he has return and that the planet is endanger, could you maybe elaborate Farah" the teen asked curious?

Farah sighs, "I will get there but there is something that you must know." "Kaley there are a few who are chosen to summon monsters at their will; in other words you don't have to use a duel disk to summon your monsters."

"And I am one out of five that was chosen to serve you, and you will need us if you want to protect this world; especially Japan which you already know is the first to sustain his attack."

Kaley didn't know what to make out of what she had been told. Farah gave her a reassuring smile as the elf put her hands out. The teen eyes widen when she notice a light being emitted from the monster's hands as it started to take form.

When the light faded the whitenette look at the object that was just created, it was a disk but it was made out of gold, a side wing was displayed containing seven spaces.

In the center, there was a white jewel which shone in the light. To the teen's amazement, the disk disappeared to form a solid gold bracelet.

Lady Elf smiled at the girl's amazement as she began to walk towards her; to Kaley's delight the monster had offered the bracelet to her.

Taking the gift with her thanks, the teen placed it around her right wrist.

She turn her attention back to Farah, "that is your disk, one that was used 3000 years ago back in Ancient Egypt when Pharaoh Atem had ruled; the time when the shadow games had started."

"Though I re-modify so it will match your style", the monster added with pride. Kaley was looking at the bracelet in fascination as she turn her attention back to the woman.

Instead of the woman Kaley came to know, a female elf now stood before her, her purple color hair was now shoulder length and her eyes were still silver. She had a blue diamond shape jewel sitting at the center of her forehead with silver tattoos painted under eyes.

Her arms endure different kinds of jewelry with black leather gloves.

Her outfit like her gloves was leather; her top was cut above her waist where there was a silver necklace of some type wrapped around her waist; her skirt was short with slits on the side.

She wore knee high leather boots with a 2 inch heel. Instead of having human ears, her ears were pointed and small.

She still wore the Eye of Horus necklace around her neck. After taking the appearance before her in, the elf smile as she approach the shock teen.

"This is my true form, I have something to give you my mistress and trust me they will come in handy" with this the Lady Elf grabbed the teen's hand and placed four round jewels in it and she closed it.

Stepping back the monster looked to the teen, and continue, "it is safe for you to awake the monsters that live within those round jewels that I had just given you, just put your hands out and closed your eyes in concentration."

Kaley nodded and did as she was instructed and then something happen, the four jewels began to glow the colors of white, red, blue and black. The lights from the round jewels were released into the sky as they surrounded both Lady Elf and Kaley.

Opening her eyes, the teen was for the third or fourth time today shock at what she was seeing, there were four new monsters surrounding her.

Lady Elf nodded to each one of them "I welcome you all back, this teen is our mistress Kaley Bakura and we shall serve her well" the four nodded their head.

"We are honor to meet you Ms. Kaley, please let me introduce myself" stated a girl who looked about 15. With a bow the young girl began introducing herself "my name is Yuri or Dark Witch as you may call me."

Kaley took in her appearance, she was shorter than herself being about 5'4 while she was 5'6; the girl had short pink hair which contained a thin necklace that has a blue oval stone sitting at the front.

She wore a dark blue, knee length shorts with red leather short boots. The hem of her black shirt rested on her waist being made of leather, her hands contained fingerless blue gloves while her sleeves were made of fish nets, making her look like witch.

Kaley bowed her head, "it is a pleasure to meet you Yuri."

The monster gave the teen a flashy smile as she stood back allowing a white tiger to come forth. The tiger's fur contains brown stripes whose back was endured with white, shiny armor while his head was dress with the same armor.

The monster turn towards Lady Elf, who nodded her head. Looking back to the teen the beast began to speak, "it has been generations since we five had served someone, like everyone here, I too hope that things will work out."

Kaley didn't know what to make out of that statement so she kept silence as the tiger continue to speak, "unlike Lady Elf and Dark Witch here, I do not contain a name so you can call me King Armor Tiger."

The youngest Bakura smiled, "if it is okay may I come up with a name for you" she offer.

The tiger smiled, "if that is your wish so be it." Nodding Kaley began to run through some names that were going through her head until she found one that suited him just fine, "I have it, you should be called Saba."

The monster nodded his head, while he tested out the name, "it will work, I thank you mistress" Saba stated as he bowed and back up. A third monster stepped up and bowed his head, Kaley was studying the man before her, and he had large white wings.

His was wearing dark grey body armor, the armor that angels wear when fighting, with black boots. His hair was long and white while his eyes were black. Kaley was breathless at the sight before her, not trusting herself to say anything she smiled.

The angel smiled as well, "My name is Orion and I live to protect the one who I serve, I too am honor to meet our new mistress."

Kaley smiled sweetly, _now there is hot guy or monster in this case _she thought feeling her cheeks getting warm. Orion spoke, "I am also known as Battle Angel" if you prefer that name in battle.

Lady Elf notices this and hid a smile while allowing the last monster to introduce himself.

Taking a look at her last monster, Kaley nodded, this monster was the shortest being 5'2. He had short, wild looking black hair with a purplish tint to it. His eyes were dark giving him an intense look. He had black markings on his face which was pale.

His arms were pale as well each containing two different tattoos that surrounded his arms, his left arm contain a black and red dragon while his right contain a red and orange bird.

He had claws in place of nails which were painted black as for his attire he wore long black pants with a tight sleeveless shirt.

He was silent, and Lady Elf decided to introduce him, "this is Shadow, his power isn't hard to figure; he is the silent type only speaks when it is needed" she stated with an amuse tone.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the Elf, "careful onna" he stated in a deep voice. "So he speaks, we should all be honor right Shadow" joked Dark Witch who gave the monster an amuse look.

Sighing, the monster nodded his head as he turns his back to Kaley and walked a little ways from the group.

Kaley looked at his retreating form, feeling a little disappointed. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to her right she smiled at Lady Elf, who too look towards the retreating monster, and sighs, "don't take offense to his behavior, he may not seem like it but he does come through when it is needed."

Kaley nodded her head and smiled, "Farah, I believe you owe me an explanation of what is happening." The elf nodded, "I believe it is time to fill you in."

"His name is Kelios; he had existed 3000 years after the deaths of both Pharaoh Atemu and Thief King Bakura, who to my knowledge was a spirit of the millennium ring at one point."

Kaley nodded, "yea he was my father's yami back when he was a teenager, the funny thing is he, Atem and Marik have returned."

"For what reasons no one knows, though I have a feeling it may have something to do with the appearance of this Kelios character."

Lady Elf nodded, "that makes sense though I can't say for sure; anyway Kelios was a sorcerer who had once served the Egyptian King Thabian.

"He was the king's most trusted and loyal servant, so he thought till Kelios had decided to betray Thabian by joining the evil forces that were building up." "This allowed him to use his magic to summon and control a shadow army containing monsters."

"This shadow army had invaded Egypt first before taking over the world; we have no idea what had encourage him to betray the king, though there had been theories nothing was proven."

"Fearing the destruction of his country and people, Thabian had called upon his guardians to put a stop to Kelios and his army.

Using their powers, and with the aids of their monsters the guardians had stood their ground. Though there was a point where they were thought to fail but didn't, so they ended up destroying the army by trapping them in a different parallel world."

"Kelios was outraged at the actions that were taken against his army and decided to do something about."

"Knowing that there was not much he could do, he decided to use a spell that ended up killing the king." "After having successfully killed the king, his power had increased allowing him to destroy the guardians then Egypt."

"It was a brutal fight between Kelios and the guardians, but good triumph over evil and he was rightfully sealed."

"Where he was sealed no one was sure but now he has somehow broken free from his prison and is using his magic to summon his army once again."

"If this shadow army is summon, all of Japan will be destroyed a long with the rest of the countries and that cannot happen."

Giving the teen a serious look Farah continued, "Kaley, you and your friends must find a way to stop the army once its risen and put a stop to Kelios's plan."

"With the assistant of the Pharaoh, the King of Thieves, and the spirit of the Tomb keeper, you can do this." Kaley was silent, "what about the vessels of the said spirits; they will be useful won't they" she asked?

The elf sighs, "I can't answer that mistress but with the power of the puzzle, ring, and rod the magic that these items contain will be useful in the upcoming battle."

Kaley added "we have close family friends who had fought alongside my father and uncle Yugi and they may be useful." Farah starred at the teen who had a determine look, giving her a smile the elf continue, "I can't deny what you said; only time will tell what will happen."

Turning to look at her companions, Lady Elf nodded, "it is getting late, we must return;" turning to the teen she continued "summon us by our name when you need us."

Nodding her head, Kaley put her right arm out as the bracelet glowed; causing the five monsters to glow as well and then they disappeared.

Once it had accomplished its task, the gold disk transform back into the bracelet as it settled in its rightful home.

The white hair teen was silent, trying to comprehend of what had just taken place. Upon hearing footsteps the teen shot her head up and smiled when she saw Bakura there, leaning against a tree with an unreadable look.

The teen walked up to the thief, "how much have you heard" she asked?

The tomb robber turn to look at the darkening sky, "everything." Turning to look back at the girl he continued "I should be surprise but I am not, though I am not sure what your father will say."

He grabbed her right arm to get a good look at the gold bracelet and smirked, "hn never thought I would see one of these again." Kaley smiled, "I bet, 3000 years ago right."

The thief nodded his head, and let her arm go as he pushed himself away from the tree, "I am not sure if you had notice this morning but Ryou didn't leave a note so I have no clue where he is; without his ring, I won't be able to sense him."

Kaley gave him a worry look, "you think he is okay?" The thief sighs, "I know I never gave him credit but he has become stronger; I guess it was due to taking care of two kids on his own."

Bakura gave the teen a small smile, "I am sure my hikari, your father, is fine."

The tomb robber frowned, "I can't believe I am saying this but in time, I think it would be best if we get together with Pharaoh and the shrimp to discuss what we had just learned."

Kaley nodded and two decided to head home to get some lunch.


	16. Rememberance

Updated two new chapters...go me XD.

Please keep up with reviews.

If you have any suggestions on direction of the story, please feel free to let me know.

I hope you like these two chapters.

"blah"

_thoughts_

Chapter 16:

Remembrance:

When the two had made it home, Bakura decided to head into the kitchen while Kaley made her way upstairs. When she entered her room, the teen had draped her jacket over the desk chair as she headed towards her bed.

Once seated she began to examine her new acquired bracelet with a content look and smiled, _who would've thought that I , Kaley Bakura, was chosen to be a summoner; Bree and Makala are going to be so jealous. _

Her thoughts were broken when a light knock was heard; looking up at the door she smiled as the thief entered and leant against the wall.

The two were silent till the girl decided to break it, "Farah had mentioned that the guardians of King Thebian were able to summon monsters, I was wondering how they were able to?"

Bakura gave her a thoughtful look, "that is true, 3000 years after this Thebian character had ruled; the time of Egypt was at its darkest hour."

Kaley gave him a confuse look so the thief decided to elaborate, "back when Atem was Pharaoh of Egypt and I was the King of Thieves, those of royalty and their guardians were able to summon their most trusted monster with ancient disks (I don't remember what they were called in the series during the 5th season, if you know please tell me ..thanks).

"I am not sure what you have been told but I will go into some detail, you may have already heard some of the things that I am about to so bare with me."

Kaley nodded as Bakura continued, "the monsters that duelists use today in duel monsters were once living shadow creatures that existed during my time."

"These shadow monsters were the manifestation of the souls of those who were considered evil, and they were extracted from these people and sealed within the stone tablets."

"These monsters were summoned at will whether for good or evil."

"The Pharaoh and his guardians were able to summon these monsters known as kas; these shadow creatures that the royal court had used were connected to their souls."

"The summoner would feel the pain that their monsters had endured while fighting; these ancient disks contained their life energy which gets used up each time their monster had endure an attack."

He turns to her, "I however was able to obtain one of these ancient disks; thanks to Atemu's father and I too was able to summon Diabond (is this spell right?) who was and still is my most trusted ka; along with Dark Necrophere (spelling?) who assisted me when I was in this modern world "

He smirked, "I remembered the Pharaoh's look when I had defeated his guardians, and it was a moment that I had cherished."

The thief looked to his ring, "how I acquire this ring is something that you don't need to know; all you need to know that it had required some sort of sacrifice."

He looks up at her with a frown "why you were chosen to be a summoner is beyond my knowledge."

Kaley was studying her bracelet in silence; _I too wish to know why I had been chosen_ "it could be due to my connections to you Bakura; which could mean the same could happen to Bree and Makala."

"They too have a connection;n well mostly Bree to her connection to Atemu; Makala may be another story." The King of Thieves shrugged, "that doesn't concern me, what concerns me is for you to be prepare."

Kaley nodded, then a thought hit her, "how do you think my father and Lyon will handle this news?" Bakura snorted at the question but didn't say anything, for she already knew his answer.

The phone rang, breaking the silence that once again had occurred. Kaley crawled over to the other side of the bed to answer the phone while Bakura stayed where he was.

When she picked up the receiver she began, feeling Bakura's stare she continued "Hello, Bakura residence" she was met with silence till a voice began to speak. "Kaley, is that you?"

The teen smiled, "hi Uncle Malik what's up?" The blonde could be heard laughing, "nothing much; just wondering if Marik is still over there?" Kaley turn to Bakura, "No he isn't; he probably went out or something," Malik sighs, "I just want to inform him that Ishizu has finally calmed down."

Kaley nodded then a thought hit her, "hey Uncle Malik, Aunt Ishizu doesn't have the tauk by any chance does she?"

"No, she never recovered it which was weird because the rod, ring and puzzle have returned." Kaley frowned, "to bad, now would have been a good time for her to have it."

"What do you mean?" The teen raised an eyebrow at the question, "have you seen the news this morning?"

The blonde sighs, "unfortunately we have and Ishizu is not happy one bit due to the fact that if she had her necklace she would've seen these events unfold."

A light bulb then went off in Kaley's head, "Uncle Malik, do you think it would be okay if you, me, Aunt Ishizu, Bakura and Makala meet somewhere; I need to run something by you guys."

She heard Malik sighs, "Makala unfortunately isn't available, so that leaves just Ishizu and I…..hold on Kay."

The said teen heard a female voice in the background, Malik returned, "Ishizu wants to know if you, Bakura and Ryou would mind coming over here?"

The teen looked to Bakura who nodded his head, "sure though dad isn't here; it is weird I hadn't seen him at all this morning and he didn't leave a note." "The nerve, he yells at me every time I forget to leave a note."

"Hm, well since Ryou doesn't have his ring, the thief can't detect him; but don't worry Kay I am sure he is fine" he stated in a reassuring voice.

_That is the second person who told me that, though why do I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach._

"Okay guess we will see you guys in an hour?" Kaley smiled, "we will be there." After saying their goodbyes, the two hung up. The teen turn to the thief and took note of his absence, frowning she stood up and headed out of her room.

She stepped out of her room and headed towards Bakura's. When she reached the door she peeked in and enters cautiously.

Bakura had sensed her presence and twisted his head to face her with a glare, "I thought your father had taught you manners in knocking" Kaley blushed.

"Sorry, the door was wide open and I felt knocking wasn't needed" the thief snorted, _teens these days no respect for their elders_ he thought with sarcasm. "Well knock next time" he growled out. The teen nodded her head, "okay, okay."

Curiosity getting to her, Kaley began to speak "what are you doing?"

The thief had stopped his rummaging as he turns to the teen with, "what business is that of yours….better get your coat young one, we leave soon."

Kaley was taken back at his dark tone but respected his wish as she left, closing the door behind her.

Leaning against the wall outside Bakura's door, the teen snorted _what the hell is his problem; talk about mood swings_ she thought as she headed down the stairs.


	17. The New Ring Wielder

Here are the two new update chapters.

I told you I mention Makala and Mariku....I always keep my promises XD

This story is getting intense...what will happen....**shrugs*** read and find out my dear readers.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just my four adorable characters.

"blah"

_thoughts_

(Kaley to Bakura)

((Bakura to Kaley))

What do you guys think so far!!!!

I know these two chapters focus soley on Kaley but they need to since she plays a very important role.

Dont worry I will pick on Makala and the rod in the next two sets of chapters.

She is mention in Chapter 18 as well as Marik.

"blah"

_Thoughts_

_(Kaley to Bakura)_

_((Bakura to Kaley))_

Chapter 17:

The New Ring Wielder:

Not being able to sense her presence anymore, the thief sighs in relief as he continued with his rummaging. _Damn it all to Ra, it has to be here…where in Ra's name had I put that Ra damn box._

Before his patience had completely run out, his hand hit against a solid object. Smirking, Bakura took hold of the object with both of his hands and lifted it out of the chest.

Setting the object beside him, the thief closed the lid to chest as he replaced the lock back on it. Once that was accomplish, he turn his head to look at the medium size golden-brown box and sighs _forgot I had brought this back with me_ he thought as he took one of his daggers out and began pick pocketing the lock.

Hearing the click, Bakura slowly lifted the lid; when he looked in a huge smile broke out. _There you are, come now my host will need you_ he told the millennium ring that was lying in there.

Picking the item up, he began to study it with satisfaction, _hn didn't think Ryou would need this anymore, if not then there is always that woman._

Then it hit him, _well of course, Marik did say that us yamis should think about looking after our hikari's kids; though unfortunately mine has two._

He frowned at that, turning his head to the close door _why in Ra's name not, that girl is connected to me through Ryou so my blood runs through her veins; besides if memory serves she is older, so… _a huge smirk grew as he stood and slammed the lid to the box closed with his foot.

_There is only one way to know for sure, _he told himself as he stepped out of his room and headed down stairs where Kaley was patiently waiting.

Kaley was sitting on the couch, looking through one of her magazines. Hearing footsteps descending down the stairs; she looked up and raised an eyebrow at the look Bakura had on his face. It was a look of the cat catching the canary, and for some reason it made her nervous.

She stood as the thief approached her with his hands behind his back.

Seeing her curious glance at his hidden hands, Bakura nodded _yes, yes this should work._ "Bakura is everything okay" the teen asked uncertain? The Egyptian spirit nodded, "yes, why wouldn't everything be okay" he asked innocently. The girl shrugged her shoulders, "because it looks like you struck gold or something."

Before the thief could respond, the teen's cell phone went off; curious as to who was calling; the girl took the phone from her jeans back pocket and looked at the CID.

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Yes Bree, how may I help you?" Kaley cringed when her best friend started to squeal, "Kaley you are not going to believe what just happened?" She turn to her housemate who had a curious look on his face, turning the ear volume up so he can hear as well, she let Bree continued. "Well" she asked annoyed?

The teen could picture a huge grin on the other's face, "my father and the Pharaoh had decided to see if I could wield the millennium puzzle and guess what, I can."

"You understand what that means right, I am the new owner of the puzzle; which is weird because Atem and I can communicate telepathically now." Kaley snorted, _that is nothing, I have the power to summon my own monsters_ _at will _she thought.

Bakura studied the girl with narrow his eyes, _so the brat is able to wield the puzzle, hn if that is the case then I don't see why Kaley isn't able to with the ring._ _Besides she is a summoner for Ra's sake so that alone will give her the advantage."_

The thief snapped out of his thoughts when Kaley had ended the call. Turning her attention to him she spoke "Bree is now the new owner of Uncle Yugi's puzzle."

Bakura heard disappointment and gave the teen a small smile, "that shouldn't rule you out little one" the girl gave him a confuse look.

Bakura sighs, "well if Bree is able to handle the puzzle then I don't see why you won't be able to handle your father's ring." The teen's eyes widen at that, "you serious?" The spirit looked insulted "I don't lie" he sneered. Kaley blushed as she mumbled a sorry.

Rolling his eyes at her, the Egyptian continued, "it's like you said earlier, you and Bree have a connection to me and Atem; though I didn't think the Pharaoh was willing to go that far." Kaley nodded in understanding, "I wonder how Uncle Yugi took to the news of him not being one with the Pharaoh anymore?"

The King of Thieves gave a girl a look, "just because Yugi isn't the wielder of the puzzle doesn't mean he isn't one with that stupid Pharaoh." His descendent gave him a confuse look, _geez aren't we slow today._

"As you are aware, your father always will be connected to me with or without the ring; the same is for Yugi and the puzzle." "When I saw your father earlier the other day, I was able to still communicate to him telepathically, even though he didn't have his ring."

Placing a hand to his chin he frowned as he continued "though for some reason, I am not able to detect your father; I guess there are some limitations if both parties don't have their chosen items."

"I may have a solid body but I am still a spirit, so at will I will be able to go into the ring." The teen gave the thief a knowing look, but didn't say anything.

"Well, if we want to see if I can use the ring that you have hidden behind your back; we should do it now since we have to be at the Ishtar's soon." The thief nodded as he presented the other ring to the teen before him, with shaky hands Kaley grabbed the ring, avoiding the sharp prongs that surround it. Once it was within her reach, Bakura released it.

Studying the item with curiosity, the teen slowly placed the ring over her neck as it settled into its new home. To her surprise, Bakura's chest began to glow, squinting her eyes, they widen as they took in a round shape object. Once the light cleared, a duplicate ring was presented on its master's chest.

She looked into Bakura's eyes which moved to the ring that was resting on her chest. As his ring began to glow, Kaley's necklace glowed as well. The light was blinding so Kaley had to cover her eyes. Once the lights vanished, Kaley noticed that she was alone in the family room.

Looking frantically for the thief, she couldn't see him anywhere which worried her. "Bakura, where are you; I don't see you" she asked while continuing her search.

She however froze when she heard chuckling in her head, ((I am in your mind, little one; feels weird since I am use to being in your father's mind.)) Then a thought hit her, (you can't take over my body or anything can you?) she asked.

She heard a laugh ((trust me; I don't plan on doing that….ever…since I don't feel entirely comfortable in taking over a girl's body)). Kaley blushed, _yea I will have to agree with you on that. _

She looked down at her ring as it began to glow, feeling faint she felt her soul slipping away from her body and found herself standing in a hallway. She took in her surroundings with confusion _where in Ra's name am I_ she wondered as she venture down the long hall.

When she reached the center, her eyes widen as they took in two doors, the one on the left was a dark, red color with the Eye of Horus on it, and the knob was gold. The one her right was light blue though unlike the other, it doesn't have any design on it.

_Okay, so I take it that this is my door_ she thought as she placed her hand on the knob.

Taking a breath, she slowly opened the door. Seeing that it was safe, she walked into her soul room, _it feels so warm in here_. She study the room there was a bed that had some of her favorite stuff animals on it, to her right there was which was white a desk with paper and color pencils scattered over it.

She looked to the white floor where her dolls and puzzles are located. "So you finally had decided to come here young mistress." Recognizing the voice, Kaley turned towards her bed and smiled when she saw Lady Elf sitting there with a smile. "Farah, what are you doing here?" the teen asked as she walked up to the monster.

The elf sighs, "well, I thought that it would be better for me to be here, in your soul room; by the way I met the King of Thieves." Kaley raised an eye brow at that, but the monster gave her a reassuring smile, "there is nothing for you to worry about; yes he was annoyed that I entered your soul room but eventually came to terms with it."

The teen let out a sigh of relief, "well that's good." The elf nodded, and the two turn their attention as Bakura made his presence known.

He looked at the room with disgusts, "it reminds of Ryou's" he stated as his attention to his descendent and the elf.

"Fine to see you here Lady Elf, thought you would be gone by now."

The elf laughed, "don't worry thief, I won't be here long, I just wanted to say hello to my mistress that is all." Bakura snorted at that as his attention turn to the teen, "so what do you think?" Kaley gave him a smile, "it's different and for some reason I feel safe here."

Bakura nodded, "there are a few rules that you should considered Kaley."

The elf gave him an amuse look as she took in her mistress's confuse look, "okay, what are these rules?"

The spirit of the ring made his way over to the desk chair and sat down with his legs and arms crossed.

He began to study the teen as he spoke, "first of all never enter my soul room without permission."

"Secondly, if you do end up coming into your soul room always makes sure your body is safe in case if I am not around." "Like I said, I won't take over your body since there is no need."

Kaley agreed much to his satisfaction. Not needing to be here any longer, he stood and headed towards the door. Before he exited Bakura looked at her over his shoulder, "we should think about leaving" with that he left the elf and girl alone.

Kaley turn her attention to her monster, as Lady Elf too stood up, "I best be going, don't worry mistress I will be here if you need me."

Waving her goodbye, a light surrounded the monster as her energy flew into the teen's bracelet. Shaking her head, the teen began to concentrate in hope of returning to her body.

Once that was accomplish, she opened her eyes and turn to see Bakura standing there by the door with a smirk, nodding the girl proceeded to follow him out of the house.

REVEIW!!!


	18. The Meeting at the Ishtars

Chapter 18:

The meeting at the Ishtars:

Malik was lounging on the couch, reading a motor cycle magazine. His solitude didn't last long as both Mariku and Makala had entered the house; the latter scolding the first.

"I am telling you Mariku, you shouldn't be mean to kids, they are innocent and they can be easily damage." Malik heard his yami's snorted, "get over it, it wasn't that bad besides their parents thought it was funny."

Malik smirked as he heard a growl emitting from his daughter's throat, "well of course they thought it was funny, they didn't have one freaking clue what you were doing."

"I mean okay maybe it was sort of funny, but they could be trap in the shadow realm for a long time" this caught the ex-hikari's attention.

"They were bothering me besides I brought them back didn't I" the blonde could sense Makala rolling her eyes, "yea after the parents threaten to call the police on you and send you to the loony."

Thinking it was time to make his presence known, Malik placed the magazine onto the coffee table and stood up, stretching his muscles.

He turns his attention to the door way as both daughter and yami had entered, one with an annoyed look while the other with a satisfy one. "Marik, you better not have Ishizu find out about what you did" he warned.

The Egyptian smirked at his lighter half and then change his expression with mock innocence," oh dear hikari you won't say anything to the crazy sister of ours would you; I don't think I could stand facing the wrath of Ishizu Ishtar."

Then everything changed for the worst as the said woman had entered the living room with a frown, "and what do you mean by that Mariku?"

The three occupants turn their attention the older female who was looking at the yami with an annoyed look. Mariku smirked, "nice to see you too, sister" he stated while taking the seat his hikari had previously occupied.

The Egyptian could feel her heated glared at the back of his head, "I may accept you being back here, but don't think I like it."

Marik stole a glance over his shoulder at Ishizu and smirked when she saw her fidgeting under his intense stare.

He chuckled, "don't fret my dear, I wouldn't dream of bringing any harm to my dear sweet sister" he told her; hearing his sarcasm the Egyptian woman sighs as she turn her attention to her niece and brother.

"Bakura and Kaley should be here shortly, Malik could you help me bring out the refreshments." Her brother looked put- off "why me, why don't you ask your niece to help you; or better yet my lazy other half."

The elder shook her head, and turn to her niece "I will be honor to help you Aunt Ishizu since obviously I get my helpfulness side from my mother" she stated while giving her father a coy look. Malik looked away with a pout while Ishizu gave the girl a smile.

Nodding her head in thanks, the two Egyptian women headed into the kitchen to gather the refreshments. Sighing in relief, Malik had decided to join his yami on the couch.

When he reached the couch, he narrowed his eyes at Mariku, who was taking up the whole couch by lying across it.

Feeling his hikari's glare, the Egyptian glance up and gave the other Egyptian an innocent look, "you know hikari that look does suit you."

Malik growled as he grabbed his yami's legs and pushed them off the couch. Then to his annoyance Mariku laid his legs on top of Malik's. Looking to his yami he groaned at the smirking Egyptian.

The two sat in silence till Mariku had decided to break it, "so the tomb robber and woman are coming here are they" he asked?

Malik took note of annoyance in his yami's voice but paid little attention to it, "yes they are; apparently Kaley wants to talk to us about something and I have this feeling it's important."

Marik snorted at that, "fine but does she have to bring that annoying thief with her; she alone I can tolerate."

Malik couldn't help but smirked as his yami who was trying not to pout. He however didn't say anything and before he was able to grab his magazine the door bell could be heard.

Sighing, the blonde hikari stood up to answer while shooting his yami a warning glare. Marik shrugged it off _heh like I would listen to you_ he thought.

When Malik approached the door, he took a peek through the peep hole and smiled as he saw Kaley looking into the peep hole, making funny faces.

Chuckling, the blonde hikari opened the door as he greeted his guests.

To his utter shock and much to Bakura's annoyance, Kaley squealed as she glomp the surprised Malik.

None-of-the-less he smiled as he return the hug; upon seeing Bakura's annoyed look, he couldn't help but smirked inwardly. Kaley released her death grip on Malik and stood back giving her favorite uncle breathing room. With a nod, the Egyptian stepped aside to let his two guests in.

However, as Kaley passed the hikari, the blonde couldn't help but feel that there was something different about his niece.

Shrugging it off, he went to close the door and followed the two into the family room.

When the three had entered the said room, Ishizu and Makala were there, the first sitting on the love seat while the latter was sitting on Mariku's legs. Ishizu smiled as she stood to greet her other niece and the thief while Malik stood to the side.

Bakura stood behind Kaley as she greeted Ishizu with a hug. Seeing the thief look out of place the older Egyptian woman approached him.

"I know we had our differences in the past Bakura, but if I could accept my brother's darker half, I don't see why I can't accept you as well."

The thief gave the woman a surprised look and smirked, "didn't think you would missed me this much Ishizu" he joked.

The said woman rolled her eyes, "I keep forgetting your worst than Mariku." She heard a snort coming from the couch, seeing a golden opportunity Bakura smirked, "you shouldn't put me in the same category as that psycho, between him and me, I have more sanity."

Just as he expected, the other yami jumped up from the couch, knocking Makala off in the process and turn to give thief a heated glared as the eye of Horus glowed. "Care to say that again, tomb robber or are you dying to return to the shadows."

Reddish-Brown eyes turned into slits, as both ring and rod had begun to glow. Ishizu led out a huge sigh while rubbing her temples, "now isn't the time for this; there are important matters at hand."

Snorting, Bakura calmed himself as he felt Kaley's hand on his arm. Seeing worry being displayed on her face, the thief reluctantly backed down. Seeing this Mariku decided to do the same as well.

Bakura stalked behind his hikari's daughter as she proceeded to sit on the floor next to Makala while the latter stood with arms cross, beside her.

Getting into business mode Ishizu began, turning to Kaley she smiled, "Kaley, is there something you want to share" she asked.

The said teen gave her a surprised look, and nodded as she stood "yea something weird has happen to me and I figured you, Aunt Ishizu can help me to understand it."

The Egyptian woman indicated for her to continue, so Kaley told them about the appearance of Farah and the other monsters, the story of Thabian and Kelios; and her being chosen as a summoner.

Once she was done with her tale, the teen took in the three Ishtar' surprised looks.

Silence had taken over while everyone comprehended on what has been shared.

Makala was gaping at her best friend, "I don't know if I should be jealous or not" she finished while turning to her aunt who was deep in thought.

"I do remember hearing about Thabian back when we were in Egypt and how he was benevolent ruler." "I would not have guessed that Kelios would return; despite him being trapped in an unknown prison" Malik stated.

His sister nodded, "your right Malik, if he is back then this world is in more trouble then we all thought."

Turning to Kaley the woman continued, "Kaley, may I see the bracelet that you have on your right wrist?"

The said teen nodded as she proceeded towards the older woman. Extending her arm, the elder Ishtar grasps the appendage gently as she began studying the jewelry with a solemn expression.

Then to her surprised, the woman let the teen's wrist go as a light had glowed brightly, blinding all the occupants in the room. When the light subsided, everyone blink and Ishizu was shock at the sight before her.

What once was a bracelet was now a golden disk; one that was similar to what was used 3000 years ago. Giving Kaley a tentative look she smiled, "if I had my necklace I would have seen this coming though I have this feeling that there is more."

Kaley turn her attention to Mariku who was giving her an unreadable expression while Makala looked on in awed.

Her attention turn to Bakura's who had a frowned on his face, worry setting in she couldn't help but ask (what's wrong Bakura) she asked?

Hearing her concern voice the thief sighs, ((nothing young one)). The girl wasn't satisfied with the answer but knew not to push him. Ishizu began to speak, "so it comes down to this, you have an important task ahead of you Kaley, and we will help you in any way we can."

The said teen gave the woman a grateful smile, as she heard Farah's voice, _thank you._


	19. The New Rod Wielder

Chapter 19...here you all go!!

"Blah"

_Thoughts_

(Kaley to Bakura)

((Bakura to Kaley))

*Makala to Mariku*

**Mariku to Makala**

Chapter 19:

New Wielder of the Rod:

Ishizu was sitting on the love seat with her brother beside her, while Mariku, Makala and Bakura took up the couch with Kaley sitting on Makala's lap.

Makala groan as Kaley's weight began to set in, 'Kaley you are not as light as you look" the teen stated half seriously.

Kaley shot her a glare, "you calling me fat, if I recall I work out more than you do Makala Ishtar."

Then the whitenette gave her friend a thoughtful look as she smirk, Makala raised an eyebrow at the look, turning her attention to the thief, Kaley began, "or I could always sit on Uncle Bakura's lap" she stated coyly.

The thief's shot his charge a glare as his cheeks redden. Hearing a snicker beside him, the ex-spirit of the ring shot Mariku, who displayed an innocent look, a glare.

Seeing this was the right time for paid back, the guardian knew how to urk the tomb robber, "or if you want Kaley, you could always sit on my lap, I wouldn't mind" he stated seductively.

Seeing Bakura's glare intensify, the guardian chuckled, and turns his attention to the said teen who was blushing.

Then to his amusement, Bakura emitted a growl as he turn to grab the shock ring bearer and place her on his lap while giving Mariku a triumph look.

The said yami growled at the thief but didn't say or do anything. With the look that both Ishizu and Malik were giving him, he wasn't stupid enough to pull anything.

"Okay so is there anything else you need to let us know Kaley" Ishizu stated as she felt a headache growing.

The said teen nodded, "yea also I talked to Bree today and she told me some interesting news; I think Makala would be interested in it as well since the same may happen to her."

Everyone minus Bakura gave her a confuse look, so Kaley continued, "Bree told me that Atem had given her his puzzle and to my surprised as well as Bakura's, she is able to handle it."

Ishizu nodded, "is that so, then if that is case I take you are able to wield the ring" she stated while nodding to the teen's chest where the ring was residing.

Sighing, Kaley took the ring out and nodded, "that is correct like Atem and Bree, Bakura and I can communicate telepathically; plus I saw my soul room when I was in the ring."

The teen continued, as she leant back into Bakura's chest, "Bakura and I figured it was due to mine and Bree's connection to both Thief King Bakura and Pharaoh Atemu."

Then Makala spoke up, "if that is the case then how would this be of any interest to me" she asked confused.

Malik smiled at his daughter, and replied, "Well my sweet daughter, I think what Kaley means is that if she and Bree are able to wield their father's millennium items then you probably could as well."

Makala gave her dad a hopeful look, "you think dad" the ex- hikari gave her a reassuring smile, "I know." Ishizu nodded in agreement. Makala smiled _at least I will useful now _she thought.

Then Kaley added, "there is only one way of finding out" turning to Malik, "do you have the rod on you?" The ex-hikari gave her a confuse look and nodded "yea it returned to me when Mariku arrived."

Standing up, the Egyptian walked towards a chest that was sitting beside the television table. After he unlocks the chest, Malik began rummaging through it. After finding the item, he pulled it out and showed to everyone with a smirk.

Kaley nodded at that and turn to Mariku who raised an eyebrow at her. He let out a sigh knowing what she wanted him to do. Mumbling incoherent words, the Egyptian stood up and took his rod out from behind his jeans. When it came into view, he looked towards his hikari who was approaching Makala.

Handing the rod to his daughter, the said girl hesitantly took it and began to study it, for some reason she felt nervous.

*What if it doesn't work*she thought sadly but jumped when she heard a deep chuckle in her head, **don't be depress dearie, it doesn't suit you** an amuse voice stated. Seeing her shock expression Kaley smiled (I think it worked Bakura). She turn her attention her ancestor who smirked ((you are right young one)).

The teen couldn't help but feel pride, turning her attention back to the front she smiled at Makala.

"How is this possible" asked Ishizu who had a confused look on her face. "Mariku is solid, does that mean he can still enter the rod and take over my niece?"

Kaley gave her a reassuring smiled, "Bakura told me that due to the power of the ring he is able to become transparent or solid and is allowed to reside in the ring once again."

The older Egyptian woman gave her a knowing look; Malik rested a hand on her shoulder, as he regarded his yami. Bakura decided to speak up, "I made a promise to woman that I won't take over her body since there is no need; Marik and I can create a solid body so there is no reason for us to take over the mortals.

" Ishizu gave him a reassuring smile as she turn her attention to Mariku, the said yami rolled his eyes "the damn thief is right, I won't need to take over my niece's body if I have the power to create a solid body."

The woman didn't look convince but knew that she didn't have anything to worry about, if there was one think her brother's dark side is protective of, it would be Makala and that alone gave her some reassurance.

Malik turn to his yami, "you think you can take on a transparent look" he asked curiously?

His yami smirked, "what do you think hikari" with this his rod and the rod in Makala's began to glow.

Then to everyone's surprised the spirit of the tomb keeper was able to take on a transparent form, the wielders of the millennium items are able to see him where as others wouldn't be able to. Then in a flash, he disappeared into the rod, reappearing a few minutes later taking on a solid form.

He turns his attention the Bakura, "looks like our hikaris are obsolete now" the thief nodded in agreement and frowned.

"Ryou doesn't know of Kaley being my new vessel and her being a summoner; and neither does Lyon; so when they return we shall tell them." Kaley gave him a questioning look but didn't argue for he was right and that for some reason made her nervous.

Then a thought hit Malik, "say Bakura, why did you choose Kaley over Lyon to be the new wielder of the ring?"

Everyone else wondered as well, the thief regarded him, "it wasn't that hard of decision to make Malik, Kaley is older and more experience; besides with her being a summoner now, it would make sense for me to be able to guide and protect her in any way I can."

"It will also make up for me being a horrible yami to Ryou when he had the ring" he finished. Kaley blushed while everyone else smirked, _so the damn thief does care for the woman_ Mariku thought.

Looking to his niece he sighs, _I guess the same could be said for me as well_.

REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! :)


	20. Complications and Explainations

GO ME!!! Chapter 20 and 21 are up for you my dear readers.

Please keep the reviews coming, they always make my day XD.

"blah"

_Thoughts_

"_Farah to Kaley"_

'_Kaley to Farah'_

(Kaley to Bakura)

((Kura to Kaley))

Chapter 20:

Complications and Explainations:

Everyone was trying to get their heads around of what had taken place in the past two hours. Suddenly, Makala's cell began to ring, curious the youngest Ishtar pulled the phone from her back pocket.

Looking at who the caller was she smiled as she flipped the phone open. Kaley who was beside the teen, lent her ear by the phone. "Hi Bree, what's up" asked the blonde?

She heard a sigh from the other side, "listen is it cool if Atem, my dad and I head over to your place."

Makala was surprised at the request but nodded "yea sure come on over, Kaley and Bakura are here." Then she added as an afterthought, "you missed an interesting discussion so I think it would be beneficial if we filled you three in."

"Great, well uh…do you think you can open to door for us then?"

Makala and Kaley gave each other confuse looks, "sure just give me a minute."

As the two friends hanged up, the Egyptian teen proceeded out of the family room but was stopped when her aunt spoke out "who was that Makala?"

The said teen turn to look at the elder and smiled, "it was Bree" the teen answered as she proceeded out of the family room. When Makala reached the front door, she took a deep breath and opened it.

Looking out she smiled at her three guests and ushered them in. Everyone who was in the family room looked up as Makala had entered with three other people.

Ishizu stood and bowed to Atem, who smiled in return, "I keep telling you Ishizu that you don't need to be formal with me; I was Pharaoh 3000 years ago."

The elder woman blushed, "forgive me my Pharaoh but I can't bring myself to not do that." The spirit sighs but nodded as he turns his attention to the other occupants.

Bree had walked beside him with her father as she greeted her two friends.

She then leant over, "it is so weird to see our fathers' yamis in one place" the three took a glance and smirked. Mariku and the Pharaoh were having a glaring contest while Bakura looked bored.

Kaley nodded, "yea and I thought it was bad when Mariku and Bakura were in the same room but now that Atem is in the picture, its worst."

Clearing her throat, everyone turn their attention to Ishizu as she turns to Yugi, "I am glad you and your daughter had come as well; there are events that need to be shared."

Yugi smiled, "well it was Bree's idea for us to get together with you all to figure what is going on." He then frowned, "it is getting worst and if we don't do anything soon who knows what will happen."

Atem nodded, "aibou is right, if I am not mistaken Domino is next on the list, since the majority of the cities of Japan are either demolish or in ruins." He continued "it is still unknown what or who had caused this destruction, witnesses were either killed or gone missing."

Everyone was shock at this news, but Ishizu continued, "I figured as much, without my millennium tauk I can't see what will happen or how the events will turn out; hopefully in our favor."

Bree turn to look at her, "Ishizu I have this feeling that there is something more going on than you're letting on." The older woman smiled at the brunette, "very perceptive as always Bree, but yes it seems that an enemy of the past has returned."

Atem frowned, "I don't understand Ishizu we took care of our enemies back when I was Pharaoh."

Malik decided to answer, "that is true Pharaoh, but this enemy had existed 3000 years before you and Bakura were born, making it 6000 years ago." Then Yugi spoke up, "if that is true then how are we going to fight an enemy that Atem and Bakura have no knowledge of."

Kaley spoke up, "because the one who is causing this chaos was an old sorcerer who had once served King Thebian; using his shadow army of monsters to conquer this world."

Bree gave her friend a shock look, "wow, how did you know that Kay?" The teen starred at her friend and smiled, "I have been told." As Atem spoke up, he regarded the teen with a smile, "then why don't you fill us in little one."

Blushing at the Pharaoh's knowing stare Kaley nodded and began to explain everything once again.

When she was done Atem spoke up, "so what you are telling me Kaley is that you and Makala are able to wield the ring and rod."

The said teen nodded, "yea and with the assistance of Farah and the others, we might have a chance."

"Being a summoner is an honor role to take, though I am surprised that a mortal human was chosen to become one" began Atem. "And what the hell does that mean Pharaoh" piped up Bakura?

The said spirit gave the thief a dirty look but continued, "what I mean tomb robber is usually those who become summoners need to have some sort of connection with the shadow realm either with the use of the millennium items or have some sort of connection with the dark arts."

Then Kaley spoke up, "that doesn't make any sense Pharaoh, then how were you and your guardians able to become summoners of your monsters?"

Atem gave the teen a regarded look before continuing, "the reasons why my guardians and I were able to summon our monsters was due to our connection to the shadows thanks to our millennium items."

"However, with you my young one, you can summon them at will; we could not; for we had to rely on the stone tablets."

He continued, "if a monster(s) were not sealed within the tablets then we would've not been able to call upon our trusted koas (A/N: Not sure if this is true but go with it, thanks).

His attention turns to the bracelet that was on Kaley's wrist, and nodded towards it "I take that is similar to the ancient disk that was used during my rein."

Kaley nodded as Ishizu spoke up, "that is true my Pharaoh, but there is a big difference between those and the one the Kaley posses."

The tri-color hair man regarded her, "if you remember my lord, back then we had to use the spirits of the monsters that were sealed within the stone tablets, in each of our respectful temples."

"When summon, they showed up on the ancient disks and came forth once called upon, but in Kaley's case the monsters are stored within the jewel that is located at the center of her disk; her life energy, unlike us, is not connected to her monsters."

"So, yes it is similar yet different at the same time."

"That still doesn't explain how the mortal is able to summon her monsters; she didn't obtain the ring until afterwards; even though it bitters me to think that Makala and the other girl aren't able to become summoners as well" stated Mariku who was starring intensely at the teen.

Kaley shivered at the Egyptian's stared but didn't say anything until Bree came to her defense.

"Well, it doesn't bother me that Kaley was chosen to become a summoner besides I think it is great; if fate calls for it then I have no reason to reject the idea."

Makala nodded as she shot a glare at her now yami "Bree is right I have no hard feelings either; as long as I got the rod and Bree got the puzzle we are able to assist Kaley in any way we can; so don't go all attitude on us Mariku."

Everyone was shock at the girl's defiance towards the dark side that in turn harden his glared at the girl but didn't say anything.

"Besides, she continued, you were just as accepting of the idea as the rest of us, so there" she finish as she stuck her tongue out at him. Mariku snorted as he turns his attention back towards the white hair teen.

Kaley smiled at her friends with gratefulness. _"It is nice to have friends who stand by you huh mistress"_ Kaley smiled '_Farah I thought I'd never hear your voice again_' the elf laughed at the girl's anxious tone.

"_Forgive mistress things have been pretty intense within the bracelet but things are better; though I can't say the same about what has been happening."_

Kaley shot the monster a confuse look, _"there is danger lurking in your downtown area; the army is among the mortal world now and your city will become their next target." _

Kaley gasp at the news as she turns to Bakura with a frighten look. Then a terrifying thought hit her, _'Farah were any of you able to find my father; he has been gone for over a day now and I am really worried; what if he is injured or worst.'_

She heard the lady's sigh, _"I am sorry young one, I cannot tell you that for I do not know but if he is out there, somewhere, then there is a high chance that he will be injured or killed."_

A dreaded feeling entered the teen's body as she fell onto her hands and knees, looking at the floor with wide eyes. Ishizu saw this and ran to the girl as she knelt down beside her.

Seeing the girl's terrifying look troubled the more composed woman.

She looked to the other side and found Bakura was there as well trying to figure out what happen. ((Onna what happen; what's wrong)) he asked her.

Kaley heard concern and worry in his tone, but didn't respond. Bakura turn to look at the Egyptian woman with a distress look.

The thief jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, frowning he shot his head up and starred into a pair of concern crimson eyes. Atem too knelt down beside the fallen teen as the others looked on with confusion or with worry.

Feeling a hand on her back, Kaley slowly turn her head towards the Pharaoh and then to Bakura's mahogany eyes.

The thief felt relief wash over him when he noticed that the line of communication was open on Kaley's end, (Kura….I think dad might be in trouble); she saw the frown on his face as she continued (the army has risen and at what Farah told me, they are lurking towards downtown Domino,; I am scared.) Tears began to form but she didn't release them.

Turning to Bakura, Ishizu had to ask, "what did she say Bakura" she wondered?

The thief turns his attention to Atem who also wanted to know and sighs, as he stood up with a frown. "That elf had informed the onna that danger is approaching downtown Domino and will be among us soon."

Everyone gasp at that, "you sure this elf monster is right" asked Malik? The thief shot him a dirty look, "yes, Malik she has been right so far; I don't see why we should ignore her or Kaley for that matter."

Ishizu sighs, as she stood up as well, turning to Mariku she continued, "then the only thing we can do is wait it out until they make their move."

"You think that is wise sister, if you asked me it would be for the best if we all took a stroll downtown to keep an eye on things" the Egyptian yami stated.

The older woman shot him a look, "you might be right Marik, though without a plan we will be just going to our deaths." Kaley turn to Bakura, (Bakura we need to find my dad, I don' want him hurt.) The said thief nodded as he helped Kaley to stand.

Turning to the others, he began "the onna and I must leave; there are things that we have to take care of." The Pharaoh stood up and gave the thief a knowing look, "I don't think that is a wise decision tomb robber."

Bakura snorted, "believe what you want Pharaoh, but either way we are taking our leave."

With a swish of his trench coat, Bakura began escorting Kaley and himself out of the family room. When they approach the door a voice stopped them.

Turning they noticed that the voice belonged to Mariku, Kaley acknowledge him "what can we do for you Marik?"

The dark side gave the girl a knowing look as he sighs, "don't take this the wrong way my dear but I may be some assistance in locating your father."

Bakura gave the Egyptian yami a suspicious look, "and what would make you think we would want your assistance guardian; Ryou is my hikari; you should focus on your own family."

Mariku shot the thief a hated glare, sneering he continued, "don't get me wrong thief I am not doing this out of the goodness of my heart, I am doing this because I don't want to be around that arrogant bastard."

Kaley giggled at his reference to the Pharaoh, "you're just edgy around him because you're afraid that if you make one false move, back to the shadows you go; unlike I who has a reason" Bakura stated in a proud tone.

Mariku didn't look amuse, and before he said anything Kaley's voice interrupted him, turning to Bakura, "I don't see the harm in Mariku coming with us."

The thief wanted to protest but the girl cut him off with a look "it would beneficial if there are three instead of two since we can cover more ground."

She gave the thief a pleading look, "please we are running out of time and we need to use all the valuable resources that is available to us." Giving the girl a glare, Bakura turn away from the teen as he headed out the door. Stopping, he turn to regard the two, "are you coming or going to stand there like idiots" he stated as he left.

Kaley smiled as she turns her attention to Mariku who nodded his thanks and proceeded to follow the girl out of the house.

Review!!! XD


	21. Search for Ryou

Hi all!!! Okay I know I have been a roll with this story, which I am happy about.

I hope you guys like this chapter, I have been working on it over and over so hopefully its good in your eyes. XD

"blah"

_Thoughts_

"_Farah to Kaley"_

'_Vise Versa'_

(Kaley to Bakura)

((Vise Versa)

*Makala to Mariku*

**Vice Versa**

You can tell I was being lazy hehe!!!

Chapter 21:

Search for Ryou /Danger is among us:

Kaley, Bakura, and Mariku were walking down one of the streets that will take them downtown.

The sky was clear with no clouds making it a cold night. There were not a whole lot of people out which was good, the less people involve in the upcoming battle, the better.

Though it won't make that much of difference because the city could end up in shambles, where those who are resided in the protection of their homes, would likely be killed.

Kaley was looking around hoping that things will be okay and that her father is somewhere, safe. _He could be at the office since he usually goes there during his free time_ she wondered.

She turns her attention to the two yamis who were on alert; well one was while the other looked deep in thought.

*Mariku, can you hear me* stated a voice? The Egyptian yami snorted, **yes, I can hear you, what do you want?** Makala giggled but continued, *where are you?*

The blonde gave the girl a mental glare, **with the onna and the thief, we are on a hunt right now** he told her.

However, he couldn't help but smirk at the girl's disappointed sighs, *and why didn't you ask if I would like come along; I am useful you know?*

The Egyptian rolled his eyes, **because if you end up getting injured, Ishizu and your father will not be thrilled; besides it gives me a better chance in getting to know your friend better.**

Makala mentally rolled her eyes at him *fine, but don't do anything to Kaley if you know what is good for you* Mariku smirked at her temp to threaten him thinking it was amusing, **can't talk right now** with that he closed off the link.

The Egyptian stole a glance at the mortal who was walking between him and Bakura.

Turning his attention back to his surroundings, he noticed that they were in an area that he wasn't familiar with.

Curious he turns his attention to Kaley, "where exactly are we, mortal" he asked?

Kaley turn to smile at him, "we are in the outskirts of Domino where my dad works, I figure we should check there first."

Mariku nodded, "good place to start I guess" he mumbled and before he knew it they were standing in front of a 30 floor office building.

Taking a breath Kaley lead the way towards the building; when they reached the front door, there was a key pad where employees had to swipe their card in order to enter the building after hours.

Searching her pockets Kaley's hand grazed a thin object, smirking she pulled it out with a triumph look. Both Bakura and Mariku were looking at the girl with their eyebrows raised, seeing their looks she chuckled.

"This, dear friends is the key card that is needed to enter the building" she clarified.

If the two yamis knew any better they could've sworn that they saw a mischievous glint in the girl's eyes.

"Dad always keeps an extra one around, just in case; so I thought it would be beneficial to have it. "And how did you exactly acquired that" asked Bakura suspiciously?

The teen gave him a smug look, "how do you think; if you are my ancestor then your thieving skills should've been passed down to me right" she stated to the thief?

The two turn when they heard a chuckled from their blonde companion, Bakura shot him a look "and what is so funny" he asked rudely? Mariku smirked; "be careful thief, your place in history as the King of Thieves might be replaced by Kaley, the Queen of Thieves" he told the albino with a smug look.

Kaley beamed at the complement while Bakura glowered, but couldn't help but feel proud of the onna.

"Well, at least you acquire some useful traits onna" he told her with a smirk.

Nodding, the girl took the key card and swiped it, while typing in her father's code.

Hearing the buzz the girl proceeded to open the door.

The other two had filed in after her, the door shutting behind them.

When they entered the building, the three companions were walking into the reception area, where there were stairs to their left and the elevators to their right.

The reception desk was in front so the group agreed to take the elevator to the 20th floor.

After the elevator was in route, a thought hit Kaley, "uh guys I forgot about the cameras, what do you do if security catches us on them" she asked frantically.

Mariku put an arm around the girl's shoulders, and smirked when he felt her go tense; so being the nice yami he is, he slowly began kneading her shoulder in hope to calm her.

He then leant down towards the girl's ear, feeling his breath on her neck, Kaley heard her heart increase.

Then she heard his whispered, "don't worry beautiful, I won't let anything happen to you; besides we have the famous ""King of Thieves"" here to make sure that we don't get caught."

The girl could've sworn she heard the sarcasm in his voice when he stated "King of Thieves" but shrugged it off. To both her relief and disappointment the Egyptian dropped his arm and kept a small amount of space between them.

Kaley let out a breath grateful that Bakura didn't see that whole exchange.

Before she knew it, the elevator had reached the 20th floor. Once the doors had opened the three filed out and began walking down the long hallway towards Ryou's office.

However, before they left the elevator Bakura was keeping an eye on the cameras so they don't get caught, signaling when it is safe for them to go. When they finally reached the door to her father's office, Kaley slowly reached for the knob.

Both Bakura and Mariku had decided to stay outside to keep an eye on things, while the girl goes in.

After twisting it Kaley pushed it open and walked in. Taking a look around, she frowned when there was no indication that her father was ever there, (Bakura, he wasn't here.) Hearing disappointment in the teen's voice the thief pushed himself away from the wall, and entered the office.

Taking a look around he agreed, ((well can you think of any other places that he likes to go to)) he asked while stealing a glance at the girl. Kaley was wrecking her brain and shook her head when she couldn't think of anything.

The thief frowned and before he retorted a third voice was heard, "we should think about leaving, I thought I saw flashlights not too far away" stated Mariku.

Bakura nodded and ushered the teen out of the office. Once the door was closed the three silently headed back the elevator. Making sure the cameras are not facing them, the three were able to enter the elevator with no trouble.

_At lease Lyon is safe at Shin's; the last thing I need is to worry about is him as well._

Her heart dropped at the idea of explaining to her brother why their father wasn't with them, she shook her head to rid the negative thoughts.

_He is fine, he will survive this whole ordeal; after all he had Bakura for a yami, if he learned anything from the thief; it would be survival skills_ that thought brought some comfort.

Glancing at the thief, she nervously placed her hand into his, for reassurance.

Feeling something warm in his hand, he turns his attention to his hand, where he saw a small hand linked with his.

Confuse, his attention went to the teen; feeling worry through their new acquire link.

Kaley smiled inwardly as she felt a squeezed and knew deep down inside that things will work out just fine; as long as Bakura, Farah and the others are by her side, there was nothing for her to worry about.

When the elevator had finally reached the grand floor, the three filed out and headed towards the exit, where they once again avoided the cameras.

Once outside, the three companions had decided to head towards the downtown area.

As they were approaching the street that will take them downtown Kaley felt herself stop. _"Mistress can you hear me"_ stated a frantic voice.

Kaley smirked, _'loud and clear Lady Elf, what's wrong_ she asked not liking the frantic tone in the monster's voice.

"_Forgive me Kaley, but there is something that you need to know" _confuse the teen had let the elf continued; _"Shadow is gone, I have no idea how he had managed to leave the confides of the gem without my knowledge or without you summoning him."_

Kaley's eyes widen, _'I am sure he is fine, I mean you did say that he always comes when he is needed didn't you?'_

She heard Lady Elf's sighs, "_yes, but that is not the only thing that is going on; I sense four strange energies in the same area you are in; it might be that a few of Kelios's monsters have finally reached their destination." _

A feeling of dread had entered Kaley's body; she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she starred into a pair of violet eyes, "what is wrong" the owner asked her?

The girl shook her head, "Shadow is gone and a few of Kelios's monsters are here" she stated with worry. _Shadow where are you _she thought. Bakura narrowed his eyes when he felt a strange aura, putting him on high alert.

The three had caught the glows coming from both ring and rod, confuse Kaley looked at them.

"What is going on" she asked in confusion? Bakura gave her a frown, "the ring is picking up shadow energy" he informed her while scanning the area.

Mariku nodded, "I sense it too, and they are strong thief."

Bakura couldn't help but agree, "we should be careful, Kaley you think you can summon that elf" he asked while turning to look at her?

The teen nodded, and then in a flash a female elf was now standing before them, with her arrows ready.

Mariku was studying the creature, _so this is the famous Lady Elf that I keep hearing about_ he thought.

Bakura turn towards her, "I thought you have some control over the other monsters elf; it seems one is missing."

Farah shot the thief a look, "Shadow is not a normal monster, and I have problems controlling him."

Turning towards her mistress, she smiled, "every summoner has the power to sense the location of their monsters, can you feel him" she asked?

Kaley gave her a confuse look and before she could answer Marik spoke up, "if the girl knew how to do that, she would've done it already" he told the elf in his cold tone.

Farah's silver-blue eyes flashed in warning, "I don't think we were formally introduce" she stated with a glare.

Looking between the two Kaley felt a sweat dropped coming on, "Farah meet Mariku, the spirit of the rod; Marik meet Lady Elf my koa."

The elf gave a nod to the Egyptian who did the same; turning her attention to the girl Farah again asked her earlier question.

"I don't know how Farah; I thought that knowledge would come with my chosen position" she stated dejectedly.

Kneeling in front of the teen the monster grabbed Kaley's hands and gave them a gentle squeezed, "you can young mistress, closed your eyes and focus on his energy; we each have a different energy signature."

"Shadow's is a dark and cold signature which takes on the color black." Kaley gave the elf a small smile, "I will try my best" she stated as she closed her eyes.

With her eyes closed, the teen was in deep concentration, as she tried locating Shadow's energy signature.

She was amazed at the different signatures she was picking up." _Shadow where are you_ Kaley thought as she began concentrating harder though ended up failing.

Feeling frustrated Kaley willed herself to be calm. Then to her relief, the teen picked up something; it was faint but it was there. The air around her felt cold and she saw a black energy signature.

Concentrating, Kaley felt herself being separated from her physical body, and flew towards Shadow's location.

When she reached the destination, she took a look around and realized that she was in the woods outside of Domino, confused she turn her attention to her right and smiled when saw Shadow.

He was sitting on the ground with his back to the tree eating a fish that he just cooked.

Feeling eyes on him, the dark monster shot his head up to stare into a pair of mahogany eyes. Narrowing his eyes, the shadow monster stood to face the girl standing before him. "So you finally were able to locate me, didn't think you were able to do it" he told coldly.

Kaley blushed, "well that is not important right now, Farah has been released and a few of Kelios's monsters are on the prowl."

Shadow snorted at that "figures, should've known they couldn't control themselves" turning to the teen he continued, "so the elf had decided to make her presence known huh." The teen nodded "I need you to come back, my friends are with my physical body and they might be in danger."

"You mean that thief who resides within that ring you wear around your neck; interesting fellow if you asked me" he stated as an afterthought.

Seeing the girl's worry look, Shadow wanted to laugh at the girl's stupidity but decided against it, "normally I wouldn't give a shit but it goes against my oath if I don't obey your command, my mistress" he stated as he mocked bowed.

Kaley narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm, "so you are coming right; I would feel a whole lot better if all my monsters were with me."

Nodding, the monster approached the girl and grabbed her arm, looking at her he nodded; catching his drift Kaley had willed herself to return to her physical body, with Shadow close behind.

When she approached her physical body, the teen looked down at herself and smiled when her body was resting against Bakura's; sensing a presence the thief turn his attention to his right.

His eyebrow rose up when he took in Kaley's transparent form, ((I think it is time to return young one)) nodding Kaley closed her eyes and felt herself floating towards her body; where she entered it.

Moaning, Kaley slowly, but surely began to open her eye. Sensing that her spirit had return, Lady Elf sighs in relief. When her eyes were fully open, the teen looked around.

Then a thought hit her, looking around frantically she couldn't see or sense Shadow, then "looking for me my mistress" stated a deep voice.

Everyone turn their attention to the new arrival. Bakura and Mariku took in the sight of this new monster. He was short, with short, wild looking black hair that has a purplish tint to it, and his eyes were dark giving him an intense look.

He had black markings on his face which was pale. His arms were pale as well each containing two different tattoos that surrounded his arms; his left arm contain a black and red dragon while his right contain a red and orange bird.

He had claws in place of nails which were painted black as for his attire he wore long black pants with a tight sleeveless shirt.

The two yamis couldn't help but feel cold when staring upon this small creature. Upon hearing a growl, everyone turn their attention to an annoyed Farah who stood up and marched towards Shadow.

Seeing the wild fire shining in his companion's eyes, he couldn't help but smirk as the elf approached him. Her energy was flashing a dangerous dark green, sending shivers down the three occupants spine.

Hands on hips, she glared down at him, "what in Ra's name were you thinking going off like that; without telling any of us none-of-the-less."

"Our mistress could've been endangered and it would require all five of us to fully protect her; what was going through that mind of yours Shadow" she asked?

The said monster regarded her coldly, "I got tired of being cooped up, besides if our mistress was in any kind of danger I would know, elf" narrowing his eyes he growled….. so back off."

Farah took a step back at his cold and defiance tone but didn't back down. Meanwhile, Bakura, Mariku, and Kaley were looking on with amusement, "onna remind me not to piss her off" stated Bakura.

The teen couldn't help but laughed at that, "don't worry Bakura I will" she stated with a smirk.

Then to everyone's surprised/horror, loud noises could be heard in the distance. Bakura, Mariku, and Kaley stood up while Farah and Shadow approached the three.

Sensing two presences close by Kaley turns to her right and smiled when she saw Shadow there, with Farah on her left. Bakura and Mariku stood in front; ready to call upon their powers when needed.

ReveiwXD- Thanks!!!!


	22. Face Off pt 1

"blah"

_thoughts_

"_white armor tiger to Kaley"_

_'Vice Versa'_

Chapter 22:

Face Off pt. 1:

The noises were getting close putting the group on edge. However, Shadow and Lady Elf had picked up something unexpectically, "they've changed direction" she stated.

She turn to Shadow who nodded in agreement, "I feel it too…this is not good."

Bakura, Marik and Kaley looked from one to the other, with frowns. Then Bakura spoke up, "if they changed direction, where are they heading off too" he asked the elf?

Lady Elf shrugged her shoulders, "how am I suppose to know; this could be a good sign, giving us time to prepare."

Kaley shook her head, "there is no in being prepare, if they are here now then it's to late; either way if we don't find them then they will find us."

Lady Elf gave her mistress a small smile, "I guess I can't argue with that young mistress."

Frowning the elf continued, "we must head towards the downtown area then, if they were to go anywhere, it would most likely be there."

Mariku smirked, "your making sense, how long did it take you to figure that out elf?"

Farah shot him a glare, but chose to ignore him, "you're not worth my time, spirit, so don't start" she warned as she brushed pass him with Shadow on her heels.

Mariku smirked as Kaley gave him a glare, "you just enjoy provoking her don't you" she stated.

The Egyptian shrugged his shoulders, "why would you care" he stated as he began to follow the two monsters.

Shaking her head, both Kaley and Bakura proceeded to follow as well, the first hoping they get there in time.

Lady Elf was walking beside Kaley along with the thief with Shadow in the front with Mariku.

She kept sneaking glances at her mistress, _I hope she is ready, it is still far too early for her to become a summoner, without the proper training she may not be able to handle the powers within the bracelet._

Feeling eyes studying her, the teen looked to Lady Elf and frowned when she saw the monster's worry expression.

"You okay Lady Elf" the girl asked?

The said monster nodded; "yea I am fine" she reassured the teen.

Kaley didn't believe her but decided it wasn't her place to push, the last thing she needed was to start distrusting her most trusted koa.

The teen looked around the area they were in and smiled, _we are close_ she thought. They group of five had finally made it to downtown Domino, looking around there were people out and about.

"It looks like nothing has been disturbed" stated a female voice, turning her head Kaley smiled when she took note of Lady Elf in her human form. Mariku was shock at her appearance while Bakura didn't look too surprised as he walked up to Kaley.

Sensing his presence, Kaley smiled _I wish dad was here_ she thought with sadness.

Then she took note that one of her group members was missing curious she turn her attention to Farah, "Farah, where is Shadow" the teen asked?

The said woman smiled, "he went back within the bracelet for he does not want to be discovered." Kaley nodded her head, "of course, it would be weird walking around with a monster in public" she stated.

Farah didn't know how to take to that comment, but smiled.

Then to everyone surprised an explosion took place causing strong shocks to run through the downtown area.

The asphalt began splitting causing cars to crash into one another or into the buildings.

As more explosions took place, chaos erupted as people were running and screaming, in hope to get reach safety.

The group looked around with horrify faces at the chaos that was going on around them.

Two restaurants were destroyed and as cars were trying to get through, a large energy beam came out of nowhere.

The beam ended up destroying the majority of the cars, killing the riders and pedestrians in the process.

Another energy beam struck four of the business buildings where the impact had caused the fire hydrants to erupt.

With all the debris and smoke taking place, it was hard to see what was going on.

All that was heard was screaming, running, crashing, and things being blown up. Kaley never felt so scared in her life; and not sensing any recognizable energy close by didn't make her feel any better.

She began to look frantically for Bakura and Mariku but due to all the dust and smoke, her visibility was zero.

She began yelling, "Bakura, Mariku, Farah where are you."

Of course due to the loud screams around her, her call fell onto deaf ears. (Bakura…where are you) she stared and sighs when she didn't get a response.

So, she tried another approach, _'Farah where are you' _she asked her monster and her heart sank when she didn't get a response."

She wanted to move, but her body froze in placed. Confused as to why her body was acting like that, she got her answer when she picked up two un-recognizable energy signatures.

They were close, how close the teen had no idea. Then to her relief, the dust and debris was starting to lift but her relief was washed away when she heard two set of loud foot steps from behind.

Willing her body to move, it finally responded as she slowly began to turn.

_Okay all I have to do is call upon Shadow, Dark Witch, Orion, and White Armor Tiger and I will be okay_ she reassured herself.

When she was fully turned around, her eyes widen at the sight of two monsters, standing before her.

One of these strange monsters was a big two legged jackal. Upon closer inspection, the new comer was adorned in a golden armor breast plate with matching head armor.

The jackal's ears stuck out from the sides and the head piece had hieroglyphics written on it.

The jackal monster had a white and gold linen kilt wrapped around its waist with gold boots.

His biceps had two golden bands as does his wrists. He was carrying an ax as a weapon and his eyes were dark with yellow pupils. This monster is known as Horan the Jackal soldier.

The second monster was a brown ox, which like his partner had stood on two legs; though it had a choice on being on all four if it wanted too.

The monster's hooves were white with brown stripes.

It wore a raggedy white tunic with shorts.

For the weapon, he has his horns and a long spear that was endured in gold. He was known as Ox Warrior, whose more muscular than Horan.

Kaley was studying each of the creatures with both shock and awe, never before has she seen these kind of monsters.

Both monsters were studying the human standing before them with mild curiosity.

However, the teen jumped when Ox Warrior began talking, "who are you human" it asked?

Kaley was so stunned that she couldn't get her voice to work, then the Jackal began "what can't talk, che I shouldn't be surprised" he stated gruffly.

The ox turn to his partner with a chuckled, "the others are having a ball in destroying this pitiful city, Kelios will be thrilled."

Horan snorted, "I for one don't care, as long as we get what we were sent here to do accomplish."

Turning his attention back to the petrified girl the Jackal sneered, "if you were smart mortal, you would get out of our way before we do something unforgivable" he warned.

Kaley snapped out of her stupor, and narrowed her eyes as she gave Horan a glare.

"I am not afraid of you, whoever you are, if one is to run it should be you" she stated in a calm voice.

Both monsters turn to one another and laughed, "hahaha, you sure got us there girly", laughed Horan.

Ox Warrior laughed as well, "Horan is right, when we get done with you your threats won't have any affected on us" he added.

Then he added, "I am known as Ox Warrior and my partner is Horan and we are part of Master Kelio's shadow army, we've destroyed countless cities and this city will share the same fate."

Then his expression turn into a murderous one, "if one gets in our way, they will be punished and I don't mean a slap on the wrist; no dirty mortal what I mean is that they will be destroyed, killed."

Then a thought hit Kaley, "why are you doing this; these people are innocent they don't need to be destroyed."

The two looked to one another and cracked up, "yea like we have a care in the world" they both stated in unison.

Anger flared within the teen and as she was about to retort a voice stopped her, _"mistress can you hear me." _

Recognizing the deep, growl voice Kaley smiled, _'Saba is that you'_ she asked in hope.

The tiger laughed, "_yes it is I, listen we are ready for battle call upon us and we will come to your aid."_

Kaley shook her head, '_not yet, if I can't handle it, then I will call upon you four; also I can't get a hold of Lady Elf or Bakura; I'm worried.' _

She heard his sighs, _"don't worry I will get a hold of Lady Elf"._ Kaley gave him her thanks as her attention went back to the two monsters.

Both Ox and Jackal were giving her weird looks but Kaley didn't say anything.

"Sorry about that, I spaced out for a minute" she stated with a nervous laugh. The two looked to one another thinking the same thing _strange human_.

"We've wasted enough time, we must find the others and help them destroyed this city" Ox Warrior informed Horan.

The Jackal nodded and as the two turn to leave they were stopped by a scream.

Hearing the scream, Kaley turn her attention towards it eyes widening at the scene that was playing before her.

A teenager and a little girl were huddling in a corner as two blue lizard warriors were honing in on them with their swords out.

Afraid for their lives, Kaley took off in a run, hoping to help the two out before they are killed.

Both Ox Warrior and Horan looked on with pity, "too bad that girl isn't going to live, and here I was starting to like that mortal" stated Horan.

Hearing his companions sarcasm Ox Warrior snorted, "what should we do, help our two lizard companions out or" then Horan cut in.

"Actually I am curious as to what that pitiful mortal is going to do, she has yet to surprised us; besides aren't you least curious as to how this whole scene will turn out." Ox Warrior nodded as the two looked on.

Kaley was running as fast as she could in hopes of getting there on time.

_Please don't let me be to late_ she pleaded as the teen picked up.

The teen pushed her sister behind her as an attempt to protect her, while the little one was whimpering in fear, "Sister don't let them get us, I am scared" she whispered.

Turning to the girl, the teen smiled, "don't worry Megumi it will be okay; if we die then we can be with mom and dad."

The little girl nodded, "I wish they were here" she whispered. Her big sister gave her a smile, "they are, in our hearts."

Turning to the two monsters the teen narrowed her eyes, "you will not harm my sister; I will not allow you."

"Do what you want with me but please I beg of you don't harm her, she is innocent."

The two lizard warriors turn to one another, talking in a language that the teen couldn't understand.

Turning their attention back to the girl, one of the warriors sneered at her, "and why would we care who we killed, you both are weak and need to be dissspossssed off" he slithered.

The teen's eyes widen as one of the lizards began lifting up his sword. Upon striking a voice had stopped his swing in mid-movement.

Both monsters and humans turn their attention to a girl who was standing a few feet away from them.

The two lizard warriors regard her with vicious snarls while the teen and her sister looked on in both shock and relief.

Kaley seeing their reaction smiled, as she proceeded towards them, "don't worry you both are safe now, I will allow no one to bring harm unto you" she reassured them.

When she was near the two, she frowned at the two lizards, with her arms cross, "I tried to be civilized but obviously that didn't work, let me tell you this, if you value your very existence, leave now; or pay the price."

Hearing the threat in her voice the two lizard warriors much her Kaley's annoyance cracked up at her tactics.

She turns her attention to the teen who gave her a skeptical look while the little girl looked at her in admiration.

Giving the little girl one of her charming, Kaley turns her attention back to the two lizards, "you two done laughing or do I have to beat you senseless."

Hearing that, the two warriors were on the defense, "and what will you do" the one on the right asked.

Kaley smirked, "this" she stated as she shot her arm out. Concentrating she felt her energy flow out of her body and into the bracelet.

Sensing her energy, the bracelet began to glow while all bystanders starred in shocked.

When the light began to dim, what was once a bracelet is now a golden disk?

At the center there was a jewel; it leaked dark magic from it.

Horan and Ox Warrior didn't know what to make out of this; while the two lizard warriors looked on in suspicion; and the teen and her sister looked on in awed.

Turning her attention to the two lizard warriors the teen smiled, "like I told your two buddies over there, if I were you I would run, or face the consequences."

The two weren't going anywhere and instead took on a defensive position. Kaley knew it was now or never.

However, before she could summon one of her koas, something smashed into her chest.

Due to the heavy impact, the girl had flown backwards, smacking hard into a brick wall.

Falling in a heap to the ground, Kaley groaned in pain as she lifted her head up.

Looking around in confusion _where the hell did that come from_ she asked herself as she struggle to get up.

When she was on her feet, Kaley felt a little wobbly but managed to gain her balance.

Feeling something warm sliding down her face, Kaley placed two fingers to her face and felt warm liquid meeting those digits.

Taking her fingers from her face, she looked at them and her eye widens at the sight of the red liquid.

With a shaky hand, she felt the back of her head and to her disgust it was warm and squishy back there.

_Shit, that impact must crack my skull pretty damn good_ then her whole body wracked with pain.

Whimpering she felt herself about to collapse, but once again manage to maintain her balance.

Ignoring her shaky legs, she slowly turns her attention to the newcomer; this one was different in comparison to the previous four monsters she met.

This one is actually more human looking; his head gear was of an eagle while his hair was a light falling to his shoulders. He wore light tan man skirt with light brown fur boots.

A loose white tunic dressed his chest which brought out his green eyes; he had two daggers by his sides. Lowering his hand, the monster regarded the teen with a cool glare.

"I couldn't let anything happen to my companions now could I" he asked Kaley.

Smirking he continued, "it hurts doesn't it, the pain flowing through your body; then again if I had use my full power you would've been killed instantly."

Turning his attention to the two lizard warriors he frowned, "you are taking too long, finish what you are doing if you don't want to face master Kelio's."

"This city must be destroyed and we need to kill whoever gets in our way." The two warriors nodded while Horan and Ox Warrior snorted, "why is he here" the ox asked the jackal warrior.

Horan frowned, "I am not sure but I have to give that mortal some credit, if one can stand up after being hit with Orpheus lighting blast then they are a lot stronger than they appear."

The ox warrior nodded "I can't say I don't agree with you though doesn't that thing on her wrist look familiar?"

The jackal warrior nodded, "yes it does though it looks different from the ones we encounter back then though."

The one known as Orpheus began to approach Kaley who was just barely standing.

When he approached her, he grabbed her chin and lifted it up.

The girl gasp as he grabbed her neck and smashed the human against the wall, hard, "you aren't a normal mortal now are you' he asked?

The teen whimpered as she felt herself being pushed further into the wall.

When Orpheus smirked, his eyes turn into slits as he broke into a maniacal smile.

This smile frighten Kaley more than she would like, she tried to force herself to not be fazed by it, but failed.

Turning his attention to the two lizard warriors he smirked, "kill those two humans and continue with what you were doing, I will make sure this one doesn't interfere."

Kaley's eyes widen, "no you can't…please they didn't do anything to deserve death" she begged as tears were beginning to form.

Orpheus had released one of his hands and extended his index finger as it caught a few of the drops.

He looked back to his hostage with a sneer, "your very existence makes me sick, you all are weak and don't deserve to live; now watch as those two become part of our countless victims."

He then released the girl who fell into his arms. Turning her around so her back is against his chest; Kaley winced when her captor yanked her head back.

Kaley's began to tremble as one of the lizard warriors approach the teen and the little girl.

The teen was about to run with her sister but the two were grabbed by the scruff of their shirts by the second lizard warrior, holding them in place.

Kaley's eyes began to widen, "please don't do it" she pleaded as she try to look away but due to Orpheus's tight grippe she couldn't.

He then whispered in her ear, "watch, young mortal, watch, this is what Master Kelios lives for."

Then before she could blink, it happened.

Nauseousness swept over the whitenette as she witness the two girls' lifeless bodies hit the ground.

Their blood was seeping out of their bodies creating a pool around them.

"You could've saved them, but you didn't; now you will have to face the consequences of allowing two innocent mortals to be killed."

With that Orpheus dropped the distraught teen who looked at the scene with horror eyes, _I caused that, I could've stopped it but I didn't_ she closed her eyes as tears of anger and sadness finally broke loose.

Looking at the fallen teen with disgust Orpheus and the two lizard warriors were about to leave but stopped when a voice spoke up.

Slowly turning their attention to the source, their eyes widen when the fallen was now standing, the look she gave them sent chills down their spines.

The look was devoided of all emotion.

There was fire, created by the teen's hate, anger and revenge "you…. I won't forgive what you did…you will pay" she growled.

Then as fast as they could blink, the jewel at the center of the disk began to glow.

Lifting up her head Kaley shouted, "Dark Witch, Shadow, White Armor Tiger, and Battle Angel I call upon you, please come forth I need you" with that the light from the jewel grew bright.

Everyone's eyes widen in surprised as four lights flew out of the glowing jewel, each surrounding the teen.

Giving Orpheus and his companions a heated glare, she spat "now you will face the wrath of an avenger" and then the four lights began to take on different shapes.

When the light cleared Dark Witch, White Armor Tiger, Shadow, and Orion were now in view, each standing beside their mistress.

Feeling light headed, the girl was about to fall backwards but arms grabbed her from behind.

Looking up she smiled when she realized that Shadow was the one that had caught her.

Dark Witch was kneeling before her looking on with worry as she began to examine her mistress's injuries.

She frowned "you should've called us earlier young Mistress" she lightly scowled.

Kaley gave the girl a small smile, "I didn't have the chance" she retorted but winced.

Turing his attention back to Orpheus and the others Kaley narrowed her eyes "we have to stop them before it is too late."

Yuri nodded, as she stood, "we will, can you stand" she asked?

Kaley smiled, and with the help of Shadow she was able to stand, "I am fine Shadow, thank you" giving the girl a skeptical look he frowned.

"Forgive me if I say this, but you are in no condition to be fighting." Kaley smiled, "it doesn't matter, it comes with the job doesn't it" she stated as she turn to Orpheus.

"They killed two innocent victims among countless others and they need to be punished."

Seeing her reaction Shadow sighs, "do whatever; I don't care" he stated coolly as he joined his companions.

The teen smiled, and then frown; _I wish Bakura was here, it would be so much easier if I could talk to him_ she thought.

How was the chapter...pretty intense huh!!!

Anyway Please Review.....Thanks ;)


	23. Face Off pt 2

A/N: Okay just to be clear so there is no confusion, Orion (who is the angel monster), monster name is Battle Angel…why that name I have no clue, it just sounds really cool. FYI XD

"blah"

_Thoughts_

"_White Armor Tiger aka Saba to Kaley"_

'_Vice Versa'_

(Kaley to Bakura)

((Vice Versa))

Chapter 23:

Face Off pt. 2:

As Kaley and her four monsters stood ready, Orpheus looked on in amusement. "Wow, so I am right, you are no ordinary mortal; heh too bad you are not on our side" he stated.

The teen glared, "don't get any ideas, my koas are just as deadly and powerful as you and the two ugly lizards beside you."

Orpheus and the two lizard warriors cracked up, _what the hell is up with these monsters laughing at me; I can't be serious for one second without someone cracking up._

Feeling her agitation, the white angel warrior stood beside his mistress, "if you want young Kaley, I can heal your wounds."

Staring up at him, the said teen smiled, "thank you Orion, I would really appreciate it" then turning her attention to her enemies she yelled, "if that is okay with you" she snapped.

The three monsters looked to one another but didn't say or do anything.

Kaley nodded as Battle Angel began the healing process.

Closing her eyes the teen smiled as a warm sensation engulfed her body. Feeling her strength returning and her wounds healing, Kaley sighs in relief.

Once the healing process concluded, Kaley was order to open her eyes.

Checking out her now heal body she smirked _now this is what I am talking about_ she thought.

Returning her attention to the matter at hand, she starred at each of her four guardians. Dark Witch turn to look at Kaley with a smile seeing that her mistress was good as new, though she figured the mortal's body was still in pain.

Orion can heal wounds but the pain will have to go away on its own, she hopes that the teen can sustain it until they are in the clear.

Ox Warrior and Horan looked on with interest, "so what do you think we should do now" the ox asked? His partner smirked, "I don't want to get involve, let's leave while they are being distracted."

Nodding both warriors turned away from the scene. Seeing their retreating forms Kaley huffed, cuffing her hands around her mouth she yelled, "and where do you think you two badies are going?"

Turning to the mortal, Ox Warrior smirked, "don't worry mortal we will meet again" and as shadows surrounded the two, both Ox Warrior and Horan the Jackal warrior vanished.

Once the two were gone Kaley turn her attention back to front, Orpheus was giving her a smug look.

Turning to both of his companions he smirked "you both are fast, give those idiots a surprised that they will never forget; do I make myself clear."

Both monsters nodded, as they prepared themselves.

White Armor Tiger was studying the two lizards with interest, turning his head towards his mistress he began, "only those two are going to fight, it would be fair if there is only two of us here" he told her.

Battle Angel (aka Orion) nodded, "he is right, there is no need for all four us to be here, if Lady Elf returns then it would be unbeneficial."

Kaley looked at both angel and tiger, "and I take it that I am going to have to make that call huh" she asked with a sigh.

Dark Witch smiled, "no worries whoever you don't choose will have no hard feelings, it seems the situation calls for it."

Kaley gave her a grim nod and began running through her options _I just hope those two will give me the time I need to make my decisions._ Then the teen began to study the two lizard warriors, _okay from what I can tell, they are strong and due to how their body is structure, they are probably fast._

_Shadow is fast too so he will be a good candidate, though I am not sure about his willingness to follow orders in the heat of battle._

_Should I choose Dark Witch, due to her powers she will be able to provide protection and her dark magic is strong. _

_But then again there is White Armor Tiger, he is built for speed and strength; and because of his lightening breath attacks and claw attacks he will be powerful. Also, if we had to get out of here fast, then he will be able to provide that. _

She turns her attention to Battle Angel, _though Orion seems to be a lethal fighter, with his healing powers and his sword he will be really reliable_

_Though I am not sure what his powers are, damn should've asked Farah but he is train for hand in hand combat._

Going through each option Kaley made her choice, _I hope that I made the right decision_ she stated. "Okay I made my decision, first of all just to recap two of you would return whereas two of you will remain."

Seeing their curious expression the teen continued, "White Armor Tiger and Battle Angel I want you both to remain here while Dark Witch and Shadow return to the bracelet." _Speed for speed; strength for strength that is how it should be. _

"However, if things are looking bleak Dark Witch I want you to be ready." The girl nodded her head and then in a flash both she and Shadow were gone.

_Sorry Shadow, in time you will get your turn but right now Saba and Orion will be beneficial in this fight _the teen thought.

Looking at the tiger and angel, Kaley smiled "you guys ready; I have this feeling that they will pull some surprise attacks, we must be prepared."

The tiger smiled, "don't worry Miss Kaley we will be fine, just watch yourself if Battle Angel and I aren't able to provide you protection, call upon Dark Witch or Shadow."

The whitenette nodded, "I will" then the three were ready.

However, before the three could begin it dawn on Kaley that something was off, turning her attention to where Orpheus was standing; she realized that he was alone.

_Shit not good where are they_ she thought as she frantically began searching for the two missing monsters.

White Armor Tiger and Battle Angel noticed this as well.

Picking up strange noises with his sensitive ears, White Armor Tiger narrowed his brown. Instinct kicking in, Saba turn and began running towards Kaley.

Seeing her monster running at fast speed towards her, the teen gave him a confuse look not realizing the danger she was in.

As she was about to question his motives, she stopped when she saw a shadow coming down towards her; in panic she whirled around.

Her eyes widen as one of the lizard warriors came hurling down towards her, fast, with his sword ready to strike.

Before he could strike the teen, his blow was blocked by another, as Battle Angel rushed in front of his mistress to block the attack.

Hearing the clash of metal against metal, Kaley looked up at the angel with relief as she slowly backed away.

_Okay there is lizard number one, now where is lizard number two_ she thought while searching the area.

Hearing the warning too late she felt a huge force crash against her, resulting in her meeting the wall once again.

Groaning the girl shook her head trying to get rid of the dizziness.

After Kaley slowly lifted her head, she was now starring into a pair of murderous gray eyes.

Gasping in reorganization the teen didn't know what to do, _well at least that answers my earlier question_ she thought sarcastically.

Seeing her injured body, the second lizard warrior sneered down at her, "you were lucky the firssst time, thiisss time however you will not be ssso" with that he raised his sword.

Kaley looked on in panic (Bakura where are you) she thought frantically as the sword fell upon her. Seeing the weapon coming down Kaley closed her eyes, readying herself for the impact.

Sensing the monster's action coming to a halt, the teen slowly began to open her mahogany eyes as she starred in confusion.

Feeling a warm glow surrounding her body, she looked down at her ring; now visible; then turning her attention from behind the monster, she smiled when recognized the white hair thief.

(Bak..kura you're here) she felt like crying, the thief nodded ((I am, sorry for not being here onna.))

Noticing a glowing light being emitted from the ring on Bakura's chest; a blue aurora surrounded the thief.

Curious, she turn her attention back to the lizard warrior and smirked when she caught a yellow glow surrounding his body.

S_o this is what the power of the millennium items is like, the ring must've stopped this warrior's movement_.

Then a very familiar female voice was heard, looking up Kaley smiled when she took note of Lady Elf, flying above her with her arrows pointed for attack.

Orpheus noticed this as he narrowed his eyes. Before he could make his move, his path was blocked by a very amuse and piss off Egyptian yami.

Giving the monster a smirk Mariku crossed his arms, as his lavender eyes narrowed "you friend, are not going anywhere" he warned.

As to make his point, Orpheus gasp when he felt something sharp against his neck, looking over his shoulder, he took note of the yami's crazed look.

Leaning closer to the monster's ears Mariku retorted, "I know what you did and let's just say if there is one yami that you should fear it should the Pharaoh since he has the power to banish one into the shadow realm."

Then he gave the monster a thoughtful look, "then again so do I" and then in a flash Orpheus found his body being frozen to the spot.

Confuse he felt the dagger from the rod leaving his throat. His suspicions were confirmed when he began to take in that he was now inside a dark realm.

Then a voice of evil was heard within the mist of the shadow clouds, "I hope you enjoy your life on the outside since as of now you will remain in darkness for eternity" then a maniacal laugh was followed.

As the shadows were beginning to surround Orpheus, he began to fight them but failed _this can't be, I am part of Kelos's shadow army, created by shadow alone how is this possible_ then the same voice from earlier rang out.

"That is true, but due to my millennium rod I have the power to control the shadows where you do not, so keep fighting for all its worth ,because in the end you will lose."

Feeling Orpheus resistance weakening the Egyptian smirked, _soon the bastard will be back within the shadows where he belongs_ Marik thought in satisfaction as his attention return to the scene before him.

Lady Elf readied her arrows as a green energy began to surround the elf's body. The energy descended down her arrows, and then in a flash four green arrows were released.

Gathering energy into her hands, Lady Elf lung the energy ball as it smacked into the arrows.

This act caused them to unite in order to form one big, energy arrow.

Before it strikes both lizard warriors, the arrow transformed into a bird; the animal screeched as it slammed into the enemy.

Screaming in agony, the two warriors were engulfed within the green energy as it began ripping their bodies apart.

Then as fast as it came, the energy disappeared leaving nothing behind but air.

Landing onto her feet, the elf proceeded towards her mistress.

When she reached the teen, the monster knelt down and began checking for any injuries.

Kaley smiled, "don't bother Farah, Orion already healed me" she reassured the elf.

As the teen began to stand, she felt her body shake with pain due to the second impact with the brick wall.

Feeling her legs giving out, she would crash into the ground if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught her, _déjà vu all over again_ she joked.

Feeling the recognizable presence, Kaley smiled as her body went limp against the thief.

Feeling her go limp, Bakura picked the girl up bridal style as he stood. Mariku walked up to him with a smirk on his face.

Seeing the Egyptian's satisfied look, the thief gave him a suspicious glare, "what are you all happy about" he asked?

Mariku shrugged his shoulders while studying the pass out teen in the thief's arms. Turning his attention back to the thief, "Makala keeps bugging me, I think it would be wise if we return."

"The dark side is right" stated a gruff voice; both yamis turn their attention to Lady Elf and White Armor Tiger.

The tiger continued, "our mistress has been through enough today, she had witness something that no innocent should've ever witness."

Farah, Bakura and Mariku looked at the monster with confusion, "I don't understand White Armor Tiger" the elf asked her companion?

The tiger gave her a smile "it doesn't matter Lady Elf" he whispered as his attention went to the spot where the teen and her sister were killed.

"You won't be able to find the bodies" stated a deep voice.

Saba turn his attention to the blonde Egyptian, "I took care of them before coming here" he stated.

The white tiger nodded, as he turns his attention back to the elf that had a thoughtful look.

"More innocents were killed and we couldn't prevent it" letting out a big sigh the elf continue, "how many innocent lives is Kelios planning on taking" she asked desperatly?

No one was able to provide an answer since there was none that they could provide.

Review Please..thanks ;)


	24. Aftermath

What do you guys think of this story so far.....I like it but that is just me ;).

So, Ch 24 and 25 are up for you....though I am still debating on how many chapters this story is going to be.. oh well **shrugs**

R&R Please!!!!

"blah"

_thoughts_

Chapter 24:

Aftermath:

Mariku, Farah (who was now in her human form), Bakura and an unconscious Kaley had entered the Ishtar's mansion.

Hearing the door slam, a worry Ishizu stood with Malik as the two ran into the hallway.

When the two siblings had reached the four, Ishizu wasted no time in taking Kaley out of Bakura's arms.

Not wanting to let the teen go, Bakura had tightened his gripped on the unconscious girl, giving the Egyptian woman a warning growl.

Taking the hint, the older woman complies seeing that she wasn't going to win the fight.

Then the King of Thieves began to speak, "is there an extra room where my landlord's daughter can rest" he asked?

Malik nodded, "yea come on I will take you to one of the unoccupied rooms."

Nodding his thanks, the two walked passed Ishizu as they headed towards the family room where the stairs were located.

When they were gone, Ishizu with her arms cross, turn her attention to Mariku.

Seeing her defiant look, the Egyptian yami cringed inwardly.

Shaking her head, the older sibling turns her attention to the young woman standing beside Mariku and gave her a small smile.

"I take you are Farah, via Lady Elf one of the sole guardians of Kaley." Farah nodded, "I am, I hope that my presence isn't too much Priestess Isis?"

The said woman gave the monster a genuine smile, "you are more than welcome, I can never repay you enough for protecting my sergeant niece."

The woman inclines her head, "it is an honor to serve the young mistress."

Ishizu then turn her attention to Marik who had a bored look on his face "Our Pharaoh, Yugi, and Bree already left; Makala is in bed since it is late."

She than frowned at him "she is still upset with you leaving her behind; I do hope that you will make it up to her."

The tomb guardian narrowed his eyes at her, "first thing dear sister, that stuck-up whelp is not my Pharaoh; and secondly I don't take to well in taking orders Ishizu, due keep that in mind" he stated as he brushed roughly passed her.

Pinching the bride of her nose, she gave Farah an apologetic smile, "sorry about that, he can be complicated at times."

Farah smiled, "I can tell though I take you want to know what took place tonight?"

Ishizu gave her a grim nod, "it was on the news about what happen in downtown Domino, how about I make us some tea so we can talk."

The other woman nodded, "that sounds great, thank you." With that the two women began to head towards the family room.

Once entered, Farah took a seat on the couch as her hostess went into the kitchen to get the tea ready.

Mariku wasn't around _probably upstairs_ thought Farah who for some reason got this huge urge to check on her mistress.

She shrugged that thought off since the thief is with her right now. Maybe later that night she will pay a visit to Kaley in her soul room.

Bakura had followed Malik to the third floor, where the Egyptian had led him to one of the vacant rooms.

Once the two were standing outside the bedroom door, Malik gave the thief a small smile, "this room should be beneficial to Kaley and yourself if you chose to stay" he stated.

Bakura didn't say anything as he began to turn the knob while trying to keep his hold on the unconscious teen.

Once the door was open, the thief turn to Malik and gave the young Egyptian a small smile, "thank you."

The Egyptian beamed up at the white hair yami as he turns his attention to Kaley.

With a sincere smile, the young man brushed a finger over the girl's cheek as he removed some of the white hair that had fallen onto her face.

Once done, he look to the thief, "have a good night Bakura." The said yami inclined his head as he walked into the room closing the door with his foot.

The room was dark, but being a skill thief, Bakura's mahogany eyes were able to adjust.

Noticing that the girl's weight has become somewhat heavier overtime, the King of Thieves proceeded towards the bed as he gently placed the girl onto the mattress. There he began to remove her shoes, socks, and her hoodie.

Once that was accomplished he pulled a blanket over the sleeping teen.

The thief began to study his ex-landlord's daughter more closely, seeing her peaceful state reminded him of how Ryou would look when he was sleeping.

With that thought he felt the corner of lips lift up as he ran a hand over her cheek that contain the scar she received.

He frowned as memories of that day came floating back; the day he first met this sleeping mortal.

Looking to the bed side clock, it read 10:15 pm; _I should get some sleep as well_ the thief thought as he stood.

Before leaving he leant over and placed a chaste kiss on the teen's forehead.

As he lifts himself up, Bakura turn to walk out of the room.

Before he could go any further a hand took hold of his arm stopping him in mid-movement.

Confuse, the thief looks over his shoulder and stared into a pair of eyes.

Kaley gave him a confuse look, "your leaving" she whispered.

Bakura nodded, "I am tired and it would be good for you to get some sleep since you had been through a lot tonight."

The thief noticed the teen's sad look and frowned when she began playing with the edges of the blanket.

"I can't sleep, I keep seeing the haunted looks of those two innocent girls" she whispered.

Feeling distress through their shared mind link, Bakura sighs as he took a seat beside Kaley.

S_o much for getting much needed sleep_ he thought grimly. "Okay, onna tell me what happen….it might help" he offered.

Turning her attention from her hands to the yami sitting beside her, she nodded and told him her tale.

Bakura was studying the different emotions that were playing within the girl's eyes as she was telling him her tale of what went on while he was not there.

He felt guilt and anger building up within him; anger due to the fact that, that this Orpheus bastard had the gull to harm her.

_Hn if Mariku hadn't send that bastard to the shadow realm I would've killed him with my own bare hands;_ and guilt for not being there.

If Ryou found out what his daughter had endured, there will be hell to pay and Bakura, himself, would be the one to face it.

The story ended with Kaley throwing herself into the thief's chest while wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

For some reason it broke his heart so he wrapped his arms around the teen and held her in a tight, possessive grip.

"Don't leave me Bakura; I don't want to be alone" she whispered into his neck.

Bakura felt awkward at the whole situation. Sure he held Ryou when the hikari was hurting but this was different somehow."

The thief king knew it would crush the teen if he had left her; sure he can be cruel and cold but he just couldn't be like that to the woman.

Bakura broke out of his thoughts when he felt a hand resting on his cheek.

Looking down at the teen he raised an eyebrow up.

Seeing his reaction, the teen quickly removed her hand and placed it back in her lap but didn't remove herself from his hold.

Rolling his eyes at her action, the thief let out a huge sigh, _hn how amusing the great King of Thieves giving into a mere mortal_ he thought.

"Fine, if I stay will you let me get some sleep" he regarded her coldly.

Kaley beamed up at him and nodded, Bakura shook his head as he began settling himself down onto the bed with the teen in his arms.

Kaley unwrapped herself from his hold in order to pull the comforter over both of them and rested her head in the crook of the thief's neck.

Hearing her slow breathing, Bakura couldn't help but smile forgetting what it was like to be held.

He felt the girl's ring press against his own under his shirt. Feeling drowsiness kicking in, Bakura made sure his grip was secure around the sleeping girl and eventually closed his eyes.


	25. Confrontation & Dark Witch's Power

The new awaited Ch 25: A friend of mine had written this chapter since she is more creative than I (so she said) ..so let me

know what you guys think. XD

Please Review!!!!

"blah"

_thoughts_

(Kaley to Kura)

((Vice Versa)

[Bree to Atem]

[[Vice Versa]]

Chapter 25:

Confrontation and Dark Witch's Power:

Feeling the sun's rays on his face, Bakura groaned as he lifted an arm to block the bright light.

Groggily opening his eyes, the thief turn his head to look at the clock, he cursed at how early it was.

_7:30 a.m. damn too early_ he thought but knew that once he was up, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

However, there was just one problem; the thief couldn't move his body due to a heavy weight weighing it down.

Looking down, he was met with a mass of white hair in his face; rolling his eyes the thief gently removed the sleeping teen off of him and placed her onto the bed.

Once Kaley felt the mattress under her, she quickly gripped the sheets and fell back into a deep sleep.

Bakura smirk at her actions as he began to stand up, stretching in the process.

He let out a sigh of relief as the sounds of cracking was heard, releasing his muscles from the tension that was building.

Taking one more glance at Kaley, the thief wrapped the blanket around her before walking out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

As he was about to turn to head towards the stairs, his eyes met with a pair of pupiless violet ones.

"Morning to you too Ishtar" Bakura stated sarcastically as he led the Egyptian yami towards the stairs.

When the pair made it to the main floor, they headed towards the dining room where they were greeted by the Pharaoh's presence.

The ex-ruler was sitting at the table, sipping his coffee while reading the morning paper. Ishizu and Malik were busy making breakfast in the kitchen.

Hearing their footsteps Atem looked up from the newspaper at the pair and gave them a small smile.

"So the tomb robber and tomb guardian had decided to grace me with their presence, aren't I honored" he stated sarcastically.

Marik glared at him while Bakura rolled his eyes at the Pharaoh's attics. "Morning to you too royal pain in the ass" shot back Bakura who went to get some coffee.

Turning his attention to Atem, the Egyptian regard the ex-ruler "I see your ex-hikari and his daughter aren't with you Pharaoh…not that I care or anything."

Atem gave the tomb guardian a smile "Yugi had to stay behind to run the shop while Bree is upstairs with Makala." "But, he continued, like you said you don't care" Atem retorted.

Snorting the Egyptian took his seat beside Bakura who stole the unused paper from Atem and began reading it; checking to see if he could find any headlines about what took place last night.

"You won't find anything in there Bakura" stated Malik as he placed a plate that contains pancakes and bacon in front of the thief.

Ishizu did the same for Atem, Marik, Malik and herself.

Bakura shot the young Egyptian a glare, "who said anything about me looking for any headlines about last night activities" he asked?

Malik shrugged his shoulders, "figure that is why you were reading the newspaper, beside nothing exciting is in there anyway."

Silence fell upon the five occupants as they began eating their breakfast.

However, the silence was broken when three pair of footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs.

Everyone looked up as Bree, Makala, and Kaley walked in to join their families for breakfast.

Ishizu regarded them with a roll of her eyes, "nice of you three to finally join us" she retorted.

Makala gave her aunt a sheepish grin, "sorry Aunt Ishizu, Bree and I were trying to get Kaley up; without having much success" the young Egyptian stated.

Kaley rolled her eyes at her friend, as she went to grab a plate and began filling it with food.

Bree and Makala shared a shrugged as they followed their friend's lead.

Once the three had joined the others, everyone resume their eating in silence.

Makala noticed Yugi's lack of presence and decided to ask Atem, "eh Atem, where is Uncle Yugi" she asked with curiosity?

The Pharaoh regarded her with a smile, "Aibou is running the shop" he answered.

Then he remember something turning to Kaley, he shouted her name. Hearing her name being called, Kaley looked up from her breakfast at the Pharaoh.

Seeing he got the teen's attention the ex-ruler smiled, "I got some good news regarding your father."

Bakura stopped his eating and looked at the Pharaoh; Atem smiled inwardly at the identical reactions but continued "Ryou called Yugi last night and wants to send his apologies to you for not telling you where he was."

Kaley nodded for him to continue, "Yugi told him everything about you being a summoner and the events that had taken place; don't worry we didn't mentioned about what happen last night."

He smiled when he saw relief flashing in Kaley's eyes; however Bakura's patience was beginning to wear thin seeing that the Pharaoh was just beating around the bush.

"Ra damn it Atem, enough beating around the damn bush just tell us where Ryou is before I beat it out of you" the thief threaten.

Atem narrowed his crimson eyes at the thief "careful with that language tomb robber, there are young people here as you can tell."

The said thief rolled his eyes "please like they haven't heard the word "damn" before" he snapped.

Trying to get his anger under control Atem continued though he didn't lighten up his glare on Bakura "Ryou is safe; he picked Lyon up and the two are in Europe staying with his in 'laws."

When he turn his attention back the Kaley, his expression soften "he wants to tell you that he loves you; and that he wished that he took you with them."

"But you have a duty here' and with the thief around, Ryou figured you will be fine."

Kaley felt relief that her father was alright but it was soon replace by anger "then how come he didn't call me and tell me; did he not think I would be worry about him" she asked raising her voice a bit.

Ishizu regarded her coolly, "please keep your tone down Kaley" she stated. The teen shot her a hurtful look but did as she was told.

With the lost of her appetite, the white hair began playing with her food, glowering in the process. Looking at Ishizu, she asked "may I please be excuse?"

The Egyptian woman nodded, "you may but before you do please put your dishes into the sink" Ishizu ordered while giving the teen a small smile. Kaley return the smile as she grabbed her dishes and did what she was told.

Once done, the whitenette walk out of the dining room.

Seeing the white hair teen leave, Bree excuse herself as well. Kaley walked out of the house hoping to go for a walk.

Hearing the door open and close behind her, the teen turn her head around and smiled when she saw Bree walking up to her.

Bree gave her friend a worry expression "you okay. Kay" the brunette asked?

The whitenette nodded "yea, care to join me for a walk" she offered. Bree smiled as the two proceeded to head to wherever.

The two teens walk in silence till Bree decided to break it, "Kaley…um….I know your upset with your dad and everything…if you would like to talk about it you know that I am here for you, right."

Kaley gave her friend a smile, "I know Bree and thank you but let's just forget that right now and just enjoy ourselves hm."

The said teen looked like she wanted to say something but just nodded _I wish you be more open with me Kay, I know you're hurting_.

Sensing her companions lack of movement, Bree looked to her wondering what made her stop.

Seeing Kaley's wide expression confuse Bree as the brunette decided to look in the same direction as her friend.

Bree felt someone grab her wrist as she was pulled by Kaley towards some bushes.

Once the two were behind the bushes, they knelt down in order to hide.

Seeing holes in the bushes, the two peeked through them and saw eight monsters nearby.

"Kaley" Bree whispered "who are they" she asked in a frighten tone?

Kaley turn to the other female, "they belong to Kelios's shadow army; I had encounter five of them last night though only two had survived" she stated.

Bree gave her friend a shock look before turning her attention back.

However, the two tensed as they noticed shadow hovering above them. Gulping the teens slowly looked up to find themselves staring into a pair of amuse golden eyes.

"Well, well, well, look what I had found, more humans for the taking" the monster stated while looking the two teens with hunger.

Fear ripping through her body, Bree grabbed onto Kaley who regarded the creature with a calm look.

Standing up, Kaley began to brush the invisible dirt off her clothes as the whitenette nudges Bree off her arm.

"Sorry to disappoint you but my friend and I don't plan on being eaten by the likes of you" she stated with confidence.

The dragon creature laughed at her, "well aren't you an amusing human".

Then a thought hit him as he smirk at the whitenette "you must be the mortal that both Horan and Ox Warrior were talking about."

Bree gave her a friend a confuse look, as Kaley gave the monster a flatter one.

"I am not sure if I should be honor or insulted" she stated.

The dragon creature laughed, then he looked to Bree who shrink back when as a glint showed in his golden eyes, "though I think I would be more interested in the other human with you" it stated slyly.

Feeling Bree tense, Kaley stood her ground "not while I am here; so why haven't you or your buddies destroy anything yet, isn't that what you came here to do" she asked in confusion?

The dragon creature laughed, "well we would but we were order not to do anything…..yet" he stated as an afterthought.

Looking to the sky he continued, "in time Master Kelios will make his appearance and that is when hell will brew into this pathetic mortal world" turning his attention back to the two teens his eyes narrowed.

"We heard what you did to Orpheus and his companions; Master Kelios was not happy with the idea that a mere mortal was able to destroy them."

Kaley looked on in confusion, _I didn't destroy them Lady Elf and Marik had destroyed them_ she reminded herself.

Though, he didn't need to know that; Bree turn to Kaley as she leaned into her ear "we should get out of here before his friends decided to join him" she whispered.

Kaley stole a quick glance at her friend and nodded.

Turning her attention back to the dragon warrior, _I could called upon the others to destroy him and the others but I don't want Bree to get involved_.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but my friend and I have to get going; just remember that I will find you if you do something stupid" Kaley warned while grabbing Bree's wrist and pulled her behind.

Their path was blocked by the dragon creature as he stood on his hind legs, extending his claws in the process.

"I don't think you should be going anywhere" he growled and with an open mouth, he shot a lighting blast at the two.

Kaley and Bree jumped to the side in order to avoid getting hit as an explosion took place behind them.

Turning her attention to Bree the whitenette sigh in relief that her friend was okay.

Kaley's eyes widen with fright as they were now surrounded.

Bree clutch Kaley's arm as she looked around with frighten eyes, Kaley did the same _well isn't this just peachy_.

Her attention turn to one of the creatures that began to speak, "Drako, how did you manage to find these two weaklings" stated a green and blue wizard whose staff was pointing at the two.

This monster was dressed in white and green robes with a pointed green hat.

Drako smirked, "they were hiding behind some bushes, pathetic if you asked me; the one with white hair supposedly had destroyed Orpheus and the others" he informed them.

The others were shock at that information till the mermaid spoke up "I don't believe that this mere mortal had destroyed Orpheus, he is the strongest of us all; how is that possible" she asked while giving Kaley a skeptical look?

Drako gave her a smirk "I couldn't agree with you more Sonya, but we weren't there."

"Well, if I was there I would do everything I can to help Orpheus out" stated a Black Leopard who had black armor around his torso and lower body with a white cape floating behind him.

Bree and Kaley looked frightful at the creatures knowing that these monsters could kill them in an instance.

"If we are to leave, now would be a good time" whispered Kaley to Bree who just nodded.

Before the two could go anywhere, a voice stopped them "and where do you think you two are going" stated a feminine voice.

The two teens froze in mid-step and turn to look up at a dark blue dolphin-like creature that had a horn on her head.

Bree gave the monster a sheepish smile, "we are not going anywhere, we just wanted to stretch our limb that's all" she stated.

The dolphin gave the teen an "I don't believe you" look but didn't voice anything further.

The monster name Sonya then began to ask "so what do we do with these two disgusting mortals" she asked Drako.

The yellow dragon smirked, "we could always kill them like we did the others" he offered.

"Or, I could destroy you all" offered Kaley.

The Four monsters looked at the girl with confusion, turning to one another they laughed.

Bree gave Kaley a nervous look but didn't say anything, not wanting to upset her friend any more.

"Would you care to prove me wrong" Kaley challenged as she began to stand bringing Bree up with her.

Drako regarded the teen, "hn you got guts mortal, I can see why Horan and Ox Warrior have taken quite a fancy to you" he stated with an amuse look.

Kaley rolled her eyes at him, "how about you bring Kelios out now so I can destroy him" she offered with a smirk of her own.

Drako turn to look at his companions, till Black Leopard spoke up, "che and why would we want to do that; if anything you be destroy not the other way around."

"Anyway, now that I think about it the mortal does have a point" everyone turns to Sonya.

"I mean, we are skeptical that this mere child had destroyed Orpheus and the two lizard warriors, who I personally am glade are gone, so why not have her prove us wrong" she offered.

Drako study his companion before turning back to Kaley and Bree.

"Well my thirst for death hasn't been quite satisfy yet, so yes; if this mortal destroys two of us then we would be proven wrong."

Kaley regarded him, _why do I have this feeling that this isn't going to turn out well_ she thought with nervousness. (Bakura….can you hear me?)

Kaley was met with silence as she turns her attention to Bree, "see if you can get a hold of Atem" she whispered to her friend.

The brunette nodded as she began concentrating on her link with the Pharaoh, [Atem….can you hear me…if you can please answer].

Then to her relief Bree felt the other end of the link open [[Bree…yes I can hear you….what's wrong]] the Pharaoh asked.

Bree smiled at his concern [Kaley and I are in a sticky situation and I think Kaley is going to fight….she has been trying to get a hold of Bakura but wasn't sucessful.]

The teen sense annoyance through the link [[shouldn't be surprised, don't worry I will grab the thief and we will be there soon….where are you?]]

Bree looked around [we are at Domino Park] she informed him.

[[Listen to me Bree, whatever you do if Kaley does end up fighting I want you far away; I don't want your father to worry.]]

[[Yes you do have the power of the puzzle at your expense but it won't be enough; only I can handle the full power of the puzzle]].

Bree gave him mental picture of her pouting earning her a chuckle, but agreed none-of-the-less.

With the link closed off, Bree turn her attention back to the scene before her. Kaley looked to her friend with a "well" expression.

The brunette smiled; "they will be here shortly" she informed the other teen.

The five monsters gave them equal confuse looks, till the wizard asked "who will be here shortly" he asked with a frown?

The two teens gave him a sheepish smile "that is for us to know and for you to find out" then a flash of light emerged, blinding the monsters in the process.

Once the vanished, the five monsters turn to where the teens were standing moments ago but found them gone. "Wha…..where did they go" asked the Dolphin warrior to her companions with confusion? Neither could answer her due to the fact they were just as clueless.

When the light vanished, both Bree and Kaley looked to one another in confusion.

"Okay that was weird" stated Bree. The whitenette nodded, then in a flash Dark Witch stood before them with a smile.

Seeing her trusted Koa, Kaley smiled "Yuri what are you doing here" the summoner asked?

Dark Witch gave her a mistress a huge smile, "well I just saved you both from those shadow creatures and I wanted to make sure you and Bree are safe."

Bree walked up to the young girl, "so uh… are you one of the monsters who serves Kaley" she asked?

The monster nodded, "name is Dark Witch or Yuri" she stated with her hand out.

Bree smiled as she took the offer hand "Bree Mouto" the brunette stated.

Kaley looked on with a smile then a thought hit her "how did you managed to transport us here…uh wherever here is" the whitenette asked while examining her surroundings."

Dark Witch gave her mistress a smile, "my magic allows me to be able to transport a person from one place to another."

Both teens nodded "what other powers do you possess" Kaley asked with Bree?

The young girl laughed at them giving the two teens a smug look "well since I wasn't able to demonstrate my other powers earlier I guess I can do a show and tell."

With a sway of her hands, two chairs formed, "have a seat my friends for I, will show you what Dark Witch is capable of."

Seeing the chairs, the two teens turn to one another with a shrugged as they took a seat.

Seeing their attention on her, Dark Witch nodded, "okay besides being able to do transportation, I also have the ability to summon two kinds of elements and use them as attacks."

Seeing the girls' confuse expression the monster elaborated, "these two elements that I have control over are earth and ice; however I cannot use these elements without my staff."

Putting her arms in front of her, the monster began to concentrate, and to the girls' surprised a light flashed.

When the light disappeared, a long, thin golden staff with a round jewel ball was present.

Dark Witch began to twirl the staff with her hands as it stopped in front of her body.

Lifting the staff towards the sky with one hand, the other hand had formed a symbol, where the thumb, index finger and middle finger were standing straight between her breasts while the other two were down.

Then to Bree's and Kaley's amazement, the round jewel began to glow.

With a smirk Dark Witch dropped the hand that formed the symbol as it grabbed the bottom of the stick.

She began twirling her body causing the staff to twirl with her.

"Earth Slam Shake" Yuri shouted as she slammed the bottom of the staff to the ground.

This action caused an earthquake to take place.

Feeling the ground shake with so much power, Bree and Kaley had to stand for their chairs were destroyed due to pressure.

Following the quake's movement, the ground began to crack open as pikes shot up from the ground.

Once the ground settled into a peaceful state, both teens blinked with amazement while Dark Witch looked on with satisfaction.

Turning to the two teens, she laughed at their looks "that is just one of my abilities; the other ability is to be able to create spikes made out of ice which comes from the orb on top of my staff.

"Can we see it" asked Bree with excitement? The monster nodded "sure, uh you might want to stand beside me…you know just in case my aim is off or something" she stated sheepishly.

Not wanting to get impaled, Kaley and Bree rushed to Dark Witch's side who gave them an amusing look.

This time her movements were different, she brought the staff from right to left where she closed her eyes in concentration.

The orb began to glow swinging the staff back to her right side pulling it behind her and then with a fling she shouted "Ice Storm Illusion" spikes made out of ice, flew out of the orb.

They embedded themselves into the trunk and with the snapped from Dark Witch the tree shattered.

Turning to the two teens she nodded, "satisfy now" she asked with a smirk.

Both teens nodded their hands "wow if your powers are that amazing, it makes me wonder what the others can do" stated Bree with glee.

Dark Witch blushed at her complement as she utter "thanks".

Then a thought hit Kaley, "Yuri what powers does Shadow have; I seen what White-Armor Tiger and Battle Angel can do but not Shadow" the whitenette asked in wonder?

Dark Witch couldn't help but smile at the girl, "well his name isn't just for show you know, he has the power of darkness which can be very destructive."

"You see young mistress, this shadow power isn't just darkness, within the shadow ball there is a gravitational force that can cause destruction; if he puts all of his energy into it he can destroy a city."

Yuri frowned as she continued "if that blast hits a person, not only will they be rendered useless they also could be destroyed by either being crushed to death or ripped apart if they fight it."

Bree and Kaley gave the monster a shock expression, "which is why it is better for him to not use that power" she concluded.


	26. Lost then Found

Hey all....sorry that it took me a while to update this story. I got hooked on writing two other stories so I decided to take a break from this one.

So, here are two new chapters: I plan on keeping this story under 40 chapters.

Also, for those who are wondering Kelios will appear probably in Ch 30..exciting right ;).

Anyway please send me your reviews..and let me know what you think.

"talking"

_thoughts_

Chapter 26:

Lost then Found:

Both Bree and Kaley were gawking at Dark Witch after hearing about Shadow's power.

Before the whitenette could speak, voices could be heard not too far off.

The three were looking around, trying to pin point the source of the voices, who were apparently arguing.

Both Bree and Kaley turn to one another and let out a sigh, while Dark Witch looked at the two with confusion.

"And here I thought those two would put aside their differences and work together in order to find us" muttered Bree, _wishful thinking_ she thought.

"Well, like they say Bree, old habits die hard; besides how does one go about teaching two ego driven, prideful spirits that working together is good and wanting to bring bodily harm to each other is bad."

"Or better yet sending one to the shadow realm every chance they get, a.k.a. Atem."

Seeing her friends blank expression Kaley decided to change tactics.

"Let's look at this from Aunt Anzu's point of view, if that were to happen they would need to take Friendship 101; that way those two would get the message, put aside their differences and be best of friends."

"Of course if and when that happens, all hell will freeze over and Mariku will be all sugar and sweet."

Both Dark Witch and Bree sweat dropped at Kaley's analogy.

Yuri decided to speak up "I take it you two are talking about the spirits of both puzzle and ring."

The two teens nod their heads, "well this should be interesting" Yuri muttered.

Hearing noises from behind, the three turn to their heads and spotted both Bakura and Atem walking towards them.

Seeing the two teens and a monster, the two never met before, Bakura couldn't help but throw his arch nemesis a smug look.

"Look Pharaoh, we or should I say I was able to locate them, and here you had no confidence in me; I feel insulted" the ring spirit feign hurt.

The ex-ruler rolled his eyes at Bakura, "just don't let that go to your head tomb robber; the last thing we all need is you boosting your ego."

The spirit of the ring childishly stuck his tongue out at the puzzle spirit, "hn, you're just pissed because my sense of direction is superior to yours; it would surprised me if you were able to find your way out of a paper bag."

Seeing that this argument was pointless, Atem ignored the thief as he regarded the two teens and Dark Witch.

Smiling at Bree, "it looks like you are okay; I was really worried that something bad had happened to you."

The brunette gave him a smile "well, if it wasn't for Dark Witch here, something bad would've happened."

Kaley shot her friend an annoyed look, "uh, actually I would've been able to handle them myself its just that I didn't want to see you get hurt, Bree."

The latter shot the former a skeptical look, "your kidding me right; you really thought you would be able to handle them yourself" the brunette asked in disbelief?

"Come on Kaley, you wouldn't even have the time that was needed to summon one monster let alone five."

The whitenette shot her friend a glare, "it would've only taken a few seconds for me to activate the disk and summon my monsters."

Dark Witch, Atem, and Bakura looked on as an argument had erupted between the two teens.

Shooting a look at the two puzzled spirits, Dark Witch let out a sigh, "runs in the family right" she stated.

Bakura shot her a glare, "and what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

The monster rolled her eyes at the clueless thief, "what do you think it means, you two are so eager to boost your own egos by deflating the other; in other words those two, are acting like you two."

The two spirits shot each other a look, "well centuries of rivalry would do that, besides it makes me feel more superior when I do pop the tomb robber's ego; and I know it is the same for him."

Bakura nodded his head simultaneously. The monster raised an eyebrow at the two, "well, it's good to know that your egos are more important than your new charges."

Before the two spirits could retort, they noticed that the argument had ended.

Silence had fallen upon the five occupants, "so what now" asked Kaley?

"Well if it's okay with you mistress, I would like to stay outside of the jewel, for now" Dark Witch asked.

The whitenette nodded, "sure, I would like that." Kaley looked to Bakura "we should probably think about heading back home, I want to shower and get something to eat."

The tomb robber nodded, "fine."

Atem looked to Bree, "we should think about heading home as well, Yugi is probably worried by now."

The brunette nodded "knowing him, your probably right,"

Turning to Kaley "when do you think Kelios will make his appearance" Bree asked?

Her friend shrugged, "according to that Drako character, it won't be long, just look out for any signs that seem suspicious."

Bree nodded her head, then a frown marred her face "Kaley, call me later, so we can talk about what we had discussed earlier."

Seeing her friend's _don't argue with me look_ the whitenette sighs as she nodded.

Giving her friend a quick hug, Bree and Atem said their farewells as they took off, leaving Bakura, Kaley and Dark Witch alone.

"Shall we get going" offered Yuri who followed Bree and Atem with the two whitenettes'.


	27. Truths and Memories

"talking"

_thoughts_

(Kaley to Kura)

((Vice Versa))

Chapter 27:

Truths and Memories:

As the trio was making their way home, people would stop and stare at them with mix expressions, as they were taking in Dark Witch's appearance.

Seeing their stares, Kaley couldn't help but wonder if allowing Dark Witch out, while walking in public, was a good idea.

The teen for some reason felt self-conscious as people kept starring at them while Bakura and Dark Witch didn't seem to be fazed by it.

Sensing her mistress's awkwardness, Dark Witch gave the girl a worry glance as she took the teen's hand in hers.

Feeling her hand being grabbed, Kaley looked down and smiled at her.

"You shouldn't let these mortals worry you, Kaley, sure I don't look normal but it was my choice to be out in the open so no worries alright" the young girl stated.

The whitenette gave her a smile and nodded, though the doubt within her didn't cease.

The three had finally made it home, much to Kaley's relief now that she didn't have to feel so self-conscious at people's stares.

Taking her keys out of her pocket, the young Bakura began unlocking the door, allowing Bakura and Yuri in and taking up the rear.

Closing the door behind her, the whitenette began taking her shoes off and smiled _it feels good to be home_.

Walking into the family room, she smiled as Bakura took a seat on the couch turning on the television in the process.

Shaking her head, Kaley told the thief that she will be in the shower as she made her way up, with Dark Witch.

After walking into the teen's room, the two stopped when they noticed Lady Elf was there, waiting for them.

Seeing her charge and companion entering, Lady Elf gave them a smile, "It's good that you allowed Yuri to stay outside with you Mistress; we didn't want to take a chance if those shadow creatures had decided to track you."

Kaley nodded, "well I am going to take a shower, so you two make yourselves comfortable." The two nodded as the girl left the room.

Silence had befallen the two monsters till Lady Elf spoke up, "I take it after the encounter, things went smoothly."

Dark Witch nodded, "I didn't have a choice, Farah, if I didn't teleport the two they would've been killed; Kaley is now aware of Shadow and his powers."

The elf nodded, "yes, I overheard everything, it seems like Kelios will appear soon, and for that preparation must be at hand"

The young monster nodded, "yes, I know, though, it worries me how everything is going to play out."

Seeing the elf's raised brow, Yuri continued "we know enough about Kelios and his army, but what we don't know is how he can be defeated."

Taking a breath she continued, "if memory serves, he was sealed by Thabian's guardians, in a shadowy prison."

"Those guardians have been dead for the last 6000 years; it nearly costs them their lives when they sealed Kelios."

"How would that compare to what will happen to our mistress, when she has to seal that creature once again."

"Farah, Kaley is young, she has her whole life ahead of her and there is a good chance that she will be killed and…..

" Which is why Shadow's power will be needed" interrupted Lady Elf. "Yuri, you and I had witnessed Shadow's power with our very eyes in the past; he is very protective over our mistress, even though he won't show it."

"She is the key to unlocking his power; along with the Pharaoh's power and the Thief's power, it should be enough to defeat Kelios."

Yuri gave the older monster a weary look "meaning that there is a better chance for our mistress's survival" she stated with anticipation.

Lady Elf nodded, "our mistress is a lot stronger that she appears; this power had existed within our previous master, and An' nut in turn has passed it onto Kaley Bakura."

Before, Yuri could comment the door burst opened startling the two.

Turning, the two monsters let out a sigh of relief as Bakura made his way into the wielder's room.

Starring at the two with narrowed eyes, Lady Elf had to ask "I take it you heard everything."

The King of Thieves nodded, "yes, though I am curious about this old master of yours and his power."

"I like to know that as well" the three occupants jumped at Kaley's voice.

Turning to face the girl, the whitenette gave each of them a look as she made it to her bed and took a seat, waiting for an explanation.

Both Lady Elf and Dark Witch shared a look.

Turning to her mistress the youngest monster began "before Farah, here, had given you the bracelet of An' nut; the one you wear around your wrist, it had at one time belong to a man name Aden Akunn."

"He had existed 1000 years ago, in Egypt." "He was a carpenter, very popular among the people who had come to him for business."

"One night, a mysterious figure had appeared before him, giving him the bracelet of An' nut."

"Of course Aden didn't have a clue as to why this figure had given him this priceless jewelry."

"But he was told that An' nut (a/n: made up) had chosen him to possess the powers, which lay dormant within the bracelet."

"The power within Aden had allowed him to use the bracelet."

"When the figured left, our master began examining the jewelry that he was given."

"Curious he placed it onto his wrist and that is when the power had awakened."

"With the awakening power, us five monsters were awakened as well, showing ourselves to our new master."

"Keep in mind that Aden was the second wielder of the bracelet of An' nut as for the first one, she had betrayed and abused the power and was punished."

Kaley paled as Lady Elf picked up the story "anyway, after years had passed by, evil had threaten the world."

"The Pharaoh of that time had no idea what to do and became worry about the danger that will befall his people."

"Not all Pharaohs had guardians unlike Atem, his father, and Thabian, mind you, for they were not always needed; though the Pharaoh of that time had enlisted Aden's assistance."

"However, using his own powers, our master was able to summon the power from within the bracelet, and along with the assistance of our powers, we were able to destroy this threat."

"Not all endings are happy, unfortunately, our master wasn't young, and his body wasn't able to handle the power of An' nut so it weakened him."

"As days passed, he eventually died because his body wasn't able to summon energy needed to survive." "After his passing, we were sealed back into the bracelet, and over the last thousand years, An' nut had been searching for a new master."

"He was about to give up all hope when a female child was born, 16 years ago."

"Within that child, he sensed a power, a power that was well suited for his bracelet."

"An' nut had sent me to this world in search of the chosen owner; and when I found her, the others and I had to wait until that child was old enough."

Looking to a shock Kaley, Lady Elf continued "we had been watching you for 16 years Kaley Bakura; we waited until the time has come for you to claim the power of An' nut."

"You see young one, certain mortals have a special power within them, a power that is suited for different things."

"However, your power was the only power that matches what An' nut had been waiting for, the god who had created the bracelet himself; the brother of Ra" (a/n: I know that this isn't true; though it would be awesome if it was.)

"An' nut had created us five knowing that we were well suited to carry out his missions, the mission to protect the world from all evil."

"Unlike Ra, who gave life to Egypt, An' nut was the protector of the world, the protector of all mortals."

"Due to you being the bracelet's keeper, An' nut will always protect you; we guardians and the King of Thieves here, will protect you as well."

When Lady Elf finished, she looked out the window while Dark Witch was starring at the floor.

Bakura and Kaley were silent, not really knowing what to say.

Looking to the teen, the thief opened his end of the link, (what are your thoughts on all this?)

He smirked as Kaley jumped at the sound of his voice ((I don't know, it's interesting, I wonder if dad knew there was something special about me.)

Bakura shrugged, ((who knows, you're still upset about him leaving you, aren't you?))

Kaley gave him a small smile (yea, I am still sore at him but I guess he had his reasons; I just felt like he didn't really care about my feelings; and all this time I thought the worst.)

((Well, it doesn't matter now; you and I are stuck together so might as well get use to it.))

Well, so far so good...I will try to keep the updates coming but with school starting soon and working, I may not be able to put the new chapters up as fast.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...until next time.

Review Please !!!


	28. Feelings revealed

HI!!! Yes, I know it has been ages since I had updated this story. I am so sorry, between work and school, my time has been shot.

So, in case you were wondeirng I will still be working on this story, it is just the matter of when I will be able to update it.

Anyway, just to make up my lack of updating this is the longest chapter I had written ever in this story, I figure I owe it to you.

About Kelios I might bring him in either the next chapter or chapter 30; I am trying to keep this story under 40 chapters.

Let see if I am successful at that ;).

So, please once again REVIEW and let me know what you think.

"Talking"

_thoughts_

_'monster to Kaley'_

Chapter 28:

Feelings revealed:

Evening finally had settled upon Domino, families oblivious to the danger that is coming, were settling down for the night.

Kaley was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her and Bakura, while the thief was sitting at the table polishing his daggers.

Silence had hung in the air as the two occupants were lost in their own thoughts.

The teen while cutting the vegetables, cursed when the knife she was using sliced her finger.

Hearing his charge's curse, Bakura looked up "what happened."

Kaley looked over her shoulder at him and gave the ex-sprit a small smile "nothing, just go about polishing your weapons, dinner should be ready shortly."

Looking like he wanted to say something, the thief shrugged figuring it was a teenage thing and went back to polishing his dagger.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the white hair teen ran her finger under the water.

Opening the cabinet above her, Kaley took out a box of band aids and began placing one around her injured finger.

Nodding in satisfaction, the teen continued her earlier activity and within a half hour, dinner was ready.

"Taking a quick glance at her housemate, Kaley couldn't help but smile at the bored look that was displayed on the tomb robber's face.

Thinking about her little shock that Bakura had caused earlier today, she figured now was as good as any to pay him back.

Opening the link, she was about to say something but jumped once again at the deep voice in her mind ((nice try, onna, if your going to ask me to set the table, forget it.))

Seeing the girl's expression go from shock to confusion and ending in a pout, Bakura couldn't stop the twitch of his lips that were threatening to turn up.

"How were…when…grrr never mind" Kaley grumbled as she began grabbing the dishes that are necessary for dinner.

Hearing her grumbled the King of Thieves chuckled, "sorry Kaley, just because you're my ex-landlord's daughter, doesn't make you special."

Rolling her russet eyes at her housemate, Kaley didn't say anything much to the thief's amusement.

"What can't think of a witty come back, mortal?"

Not getting a response out of the teen, the thief shrugged his shoulders not really bothering finding out what is going on in the summoner's mind.

"Bakura" hearing a hn from the thief, the teen knew that he was listening, "when do you think Kelios will makes his appearance." Looking to the teen, Bakura saw worry and fear in the girl's eyes. Curling his finger in a 'come here' motion, Kaley began to approach him.

When she was standing beside him, Kaley looked down at him, "I don't feel ready, Bakura, I just barely survived against those monsters yesterday."

"Their energy probably doesn't even come close to their masters, and that is what worries me; I don't want to lose anyone."

She studied the thief who was slowly fiddling with his golden prize dagger.

Figuring that he wasn't in the mood to hear her concerns, the teen let out a frustrated sigh as she turns to walk away.

Before she moved two steps, a hand grabbed her wrist preventing any further movement.

Being pulled backwards, Kaley didn't fight the restraints as she was now sitting on the ex-spirits lap.

With arms tightly secure around the girl's waist, the tomb robber laid his chin on his charge's head and let out a sigh.

Nothing needed to be said between the two, as Kaley leaned back against the strong chest.

"Dinner is going to get cold if we don't touch it" the teen stated.

Bakura snorted as he let the teen go. Once the table was set and everything was ready to go, both began eating in silence.

"You have school tomorrow don't you" the thief asked?

Kaley shrugged, "yea but I don't want to go, if Kelios decides to make an appearance I want to be ready."

Bakura smirked, "I thought you said you weren't ready."

The teen shrugged, "I said I don't feel ready but I won't really know until I am actually in that situation."

"Point taken" was the response she had gotten before silence had befallen once again.

When dinner was done, Bakura decided to assist the teen in cleaning the dishes by putting them away, much to Kaley's relief.

As Kaley was handing a wet dish to Bakura, she couldn't help the smile that was on her face.

Studying the thief the teen couldn't fight the blush was threatening to rise.

"I thought you said I wasn't special enough for you to help" she stated innocently.

Not getting a response, Kaley's smile widen _I wonder what is going on in the mind of the famous King of Thieves_ she thought with wonder.

Feeling the female's intense stare on him, the thief couldn't help but blush at the thought of being heavily observed.

_What in Ra's name does this mortal find interesting?_

"See something you like, Kaley" he stated seriously?

Jumping at this voice, Kaley blushed at being caught starring as she looked to her hands, "no….I mean yes….um I mean…I....uh… was just trying to figure out what you are thinking that is all" she whispered.

Bakura gave her a disbelief look "you are a horrible liar Kaley, you do know that right."

The teen rolled her eyes at him "yes, you happen to mention that a while ago but thank you once again for pointing that out" she stated.

Shaking his head, Bakura couldn't fight the amuse smile that was playing on his face, "anytime" he mumbled as he turn to leave the kitchen.

Seeing his retreating form, the teen gave him a small smile "where are you going, tomb robber" she asked?

The thief stopped in his tracks and threw the girl a look, "figure it out" he retorted as he picked up his movement and left the kitchen.

Shaking her head, the teen looked to the clock, it read 6:00 pm.

Letting out a sigh, Kaley thought it was time to get started on her homework.

As she was approaching her room, she stopped in front of Bakura's door.

Looking at the partial open door, the lights were off, curious as to what he was up to, she slowly approached.

Before her hand could touch the door, a voice stopped her, "and what are you up to little mistress" stated a female voice.

Kaley smiled as she let her hand drop to her side; turning she regarded Farah who was in her human form, "hello Farah."

The older nodded as she turns to the thief's door, then back to her mistress, the monster smiled inwardly at the girl's red face.

"If you were to ask me, now would be a good time to tell that bloody thief what you wanted to tell him since the day you first met him."

The woman smirked as the girl threw her head up giving off a confuse look, "what are you implying" the teen asked suspiciously?

Farah chuckled, "not here, we don't want the subject of our discussion to over hear us; let's continue this in your room shall we."

The teen reluctantly followed the monster into her room, if Kaley looked back, she would've notice the silhouette of a figure.

When the two were in Kaley's room, Farah walked to the door and lightly closed it as she turns to regard her young mistress.

Kaley was sitting at her desk, getting her homework out so she can start it.

"You can't ignore it any longer Kaley, why don't you stop pretending that you don't know what I am talking about."

The teen stopped as she regarded her monster, "you looked into my thoughts when your in the bracelet didn't you."

Farah gave her an innocent look though not hiding the playful smile that was displayed.

I didn't have to, it is written all over your face and in your body language."

"If one were to study you closely, they would see that you had developed some sort of affection towards our infamous King of Thieves."

Kaley felt her throat go dry, confirming her koa's suspicions, "all of us monsters had been noticing this and there is a bet going on of whether or not you will finally confess your feelings."

Kaley gave the woman a disbelief look, "you're telling me that my koas' are betting on my love life."

Farah laughed, "well there is not much to do when you are stuck in the bracelet of An'nut, besides it gives us an insight on how modern mortals deal with their feelings."

The teen snorted at that "nice to know that my love life inspires you all" she stated sarcastically.

Farah gave the teen a shrugged "so you going to discuss it before the big battle starts, if any now would be the time."

A serious expression marred the woman's face, "it's going to be a difficult battle, Kaley, and there is a slim chance that you may not survive."

"I know that I had mentioned earlier about relying on Shadow's power, but that depends on how everything plays out."

Kaley was silent during Farah's lecture, feeling arms wrapped around her shoulder, the whitenette leaned back into her monster's embraced.

"We will do everything we can to make sure you survive, even if it means sacrificing our lives, but you Kaley, need to be more confidence in yourself; you can do this and you will win."

Farah felt the teen nod, "so about what I had asked earlier, will you do it?" Kaley was silent, trying to comprehend everything.

Letting out a sigh, the teen felt a smile break out looking at Farah the younger nodded.

"What about Bakura, how do I know he feels the same?"

Seeing her mistress's worry expression, Farah couldn't help but let out a sigh, placing on hand on the girl's shoulder, "trust me, Kaley, you have nothing to worry about."

Giving the elf a skeptical look Kaley knew that Farah was right, that she would never mislead her _but then again there is always a first time_.

'_I heard that young mistress, such little trust'_ Kaley for the third time that day jumped.

Feeling herself being push towards the door, both humans took note of Dark Witch standing there with a huge smile on her face.

Raising an eyebrow at the young monster who gave her two thumbs up, Kaley didn't need to know why she was there as well.

"You know if you are both wrong I will never forgive you, besides the last thing I need is Bakura to hate me or better yet feel awkward every time I am around him" she whined.

Both monsters look to one another sharing a wink, Kaley being busy with her rant missed it.

When both mistress and monster had reach the door, Yuri opened the door and then Farah pushed the young teen gently out of the room.

Turning around, Kaley was about to yell at them but stopped when she took in their mischief expressions.

"You are not allow back in your room till you to accomplish what is needed to be done" threaten Farah with a serious expression.

Sticking her tongue out at both monsters, Dark Witch closed the door while giving her mistress a sly wink.

Feeling insulted at being kicked out of her own room, Kaley now realized that she had no choice.

Looking down the hall, her eyes stopped at the door, feeling her nerves kicking in Kaley wanted nothing more than to leave.

Kaley knew that if she chickens out both Farah and Yuri would never let her live it down, besides if she wanted her room back, she had comply."

"Oh well, come on feet, let's go and get this over with" she whispered as she slowly made her way to the thief's door.

When she was standing in front of it, the teen was now scared as different thoughts were running through her mind,

_What if Farah is wrong, what if I ruin everything that we have built_.

_Even if it doesn't work out, at least I know where he stands._

_Bbesides every time I am close to death, my thoughts always drift to him; hoping that he will save me from my fate._

Placing a hand on the door, the teen swallowed hard as she slowly pushed it open.

Peeking it in, her eyes widen at the sight, candles were lit around the room, eliminating the dark, _I wonder if he did this to remind himself of his home in Ancient Egypt_.

She however frowned when she didn't see the form of the thief, cautiously the teen carefully walked in.

Closing the door behind her, she began to look around the room; she remembered what happen the last time she walked in here uninvited.

Shivering at the thought, the teen was thinking about backing out but stop when she felt her sprit being pulled out of her body.

All she saw was a flash of light and then darkness.

Opening her eyes, the teen slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Looking around, Kaley recognized the decor of her soul room. _Okay why am I here?_

Standing, the whitenette walked to the door and opened it while peeking into the hallway.

Looking across the way, she noticed the door that belongs to Bakura's soul room.

While studying the closed door, a shiver ran through her body.

Feeling her body move against its will, the teen noticed that she was nearing the door.

She found it funny that she didn't fight against the force and allowed it to guide her. When she was face to face with the black door, the said door to her surprised opened.

She then felt herself being pushed, hard into the room, the door slamming behind her.

Lying face down onto what felt like sand; the teen slowly stood up and brushed herself off as she took in her surroundings.

It was a room, in the front there was king size bed with a red and black canopy.

A gold bedside table sat next to it, torches were lit around the room, creating shadows.

Kaley was both at awed and scared at what she is witnessing.

What if Bakura found her here, who knows what he will do. To her right, there was an oak dresser, which was adorned with jewels.

"Wow" was all the teen could say as she approached the dresser.

Looking around making sure it is safe, the young Bakura touched the jewels that were displayed before her, "you must have been one hell of thief Bakura" she whispered.

"You have no idea how accurate statement is, mortal" stated a gruff voice that had a tint of British accent.

Kaley dropped the necklace that she was holding as she whipped around. Hearing laughter echoing around the room the teen couldn't help but frown.

"This isn't funny Bakura, where are you" she asked looking around?

"It's not supposed to be, that is the point, darkness is key to Kelio's powers; yet light can be its weakness."

"Every single living being has a light within them, a power that can defeat the darkness if their soul and will are strong enough."

"Your father had proven himself over and over many times, at first I thought light was weakness, a force that needed to be squash."

"But, Ryou taught me other wise, I may have been cruel to him; oh, yes I will not deny that, but at the same time my feelings for him had changed."

"When it happen is still a mystery to me but you my dear Kaley, have that same light within you; the same strength and will that your father possessed."

"Your father had learned to harness that power and was able to defeat me at one time, so it goes to say that you can do the same with Kelios."

Kaley was silent, "if I were to face him alone, will I be strong enough to defeat him" she asked?

"It depends on how strong your will is, young one."

Kaley slowly turned to her right, as her eyes widen at the sight before her.

Standing there was Bakura, but not the Bakura that she had come to know.

Seeing her shock expression, Touzoku Bakura smirked, "Ah yes, you never have seen me in my true form now have you."

Kaley was taking in his form, he was tan, his body was lean and muscled, not heavily mind you, and his hair was short.

The teen looked to his face and starred into not brown but a violet pair of eyes. Under his right eye was a scar in a shape of a double cross T.

He wore a red cloak with white lining, and a knee length purple kilt with a pair of flat golden sandals.

Slowly approaching the King of Thieves, Kaley began walking around him, examining him.

When facing him the teen had to ask, "I don't understand, if this is your true form than what is the form that you normally take?"

The thief gave a teen a small smile "it was the form of your father that I had taken on, in my soul room I am able to change into this form anytime I wish."

The teen nodded in understanding, "dad told me stories about you and I can't help but think that he was right."

She didn't get a response to that, "so I take it you are probably wondering why I am here huh" she asked nervously?

Instead of looking at his face, the teen decided to stare at the floor, "yes, I have been curious yet something tells me that it wasn't done intentionally" the thief stated.

Kaley let out a sigh, "well it's complicated and I'm…uh…not sure what to say" she stated this time looking at this face.

Bakura let out a sigh as he walked passed his charge and towards the dresser where he knelt down, to pick up the necklace that Kaley dropped.

A shame of her action, Kaley wanted to apologize, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched what was yours, I didn't mean to drop that necklace."

Bakura gave a side look and shrugged, making the teen smile.

The thief slowly turn to face the teen, if the lights were bright enough, the tomb robber would've noticed the red tint that graced the girl's cheeks.

"So, you going to enlighten me" he stated while walking towards the teen.

Kaley was now leaning against one of the walls in the thief's soul room. Seeing him heading towards her the whitenette had to control the beating of her heart.

She couldn't help but like this form of the thief king, sure his form in reality is hot but this is something more.

The ex-spirit closed the distance between himself and the nervous teen. Seeing her shaky form he couldn't help but smirk.

"You look uncomfortable, summoner, what's wrong do I make you nervous" the tomb robber joked. Kaley looked away, he chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes; we have so little time till Kelios decides to makes his appearance."

Grabbing her chin, Bakura brought her face forward till she was facing him, with a frown he continued, "no matter what, promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"I had fought many foes throughout my past and current life to end with nothing but failure."

"I will assist you in every way I can, but you must always learn to depend on yourself, for that is when your true power will come."

"You understand, don't you" he asked?

Kaley slowly nodded, "yea I do, I just hope that I can be just as strong as my dad and you."

Rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand, the thief nodded "you are strong; never forget who you are and where you come from; if you have any ounce of your father in you, than you will succeed."

"I had failed my attempts in obtaining the items and to bring Zork forth into this world, thanks dark lord taking over my soul."

"I will not allow my descended fail and I do hope she will succeed for all of ours sakes."

Kaley regarded the thief with a confident look, "I won't fail Bakura, I give you my word."

The thief patted her cheek "I know, so you going to tell me why you are here?"

_Well here it goes_ "yea there is a reason why I am here, well uh first of all Farah and Yuri kicked me out of my room, so I am not allow to go back in until I accomplish what I came here to do."

Seeing the male lift a white brow, the teen took in deep breaths to try to calm her nerves, "just promise me that no matter what happens, we will still be alright."

Bakura was confused at the mortal's request but nodded, before he could say anything, lips were pressed against his, silencing him.

The thief was caught off by the bold act; he didn't know what to do.

Feeling no response, Kaley's heart sank as she broke the kiss; looking at the thief, he had an unreadable expression.

Feeling like a fool she cursed Farah and her intuition. She cursed herself for not knowing the thief king's true feelings towards her.

_I think I just screwed things up, way to go Kaley_ the girl scolded herself.

"I think I should go before I make a further fool of myself" she whispered as she pushed past the still shock thief.

Blinking out of his thoughts, he felt the female brushed against him as she began to walk away.

Before she could go any further a voice stopped her, "is that how it's going to end, Kaley" the teen didn't respond.

Her body stiffens as arms were wrapped around her from behind.

Feeling a weight on her shoulder, the teen allowed her body relax, "it doesn't have to end this way, and we will win this war and bring peace back to this world; even if it means sacrificing my life.

She felt his grip tightened at that" "sacrifice of one life is a noble way to die but don't count on that happening."

"The pharaoh sacrificed his life to save Egypt and looked what happened." Kaley giggled at that, "so what now" she asked?

"We just wait to see what happens and just hope that Ra will be on our side."

"What about now" she whispered? "What do you want to happen, little one" he whispered into her ear as his grip tightens around her.

"You feel the same don't you" she asked?

"Hn, what do you think." Turning her around, it was Bakura who initiated the kiss.

Kaley wrapped her arms his neck and smiled when the thief pulled her body close to his.


	29. Kelios appearance is close at hand

Chapter 29:

Kelios appearance is close at hand:

The coming of morning brought not sun but cloudiness.

It was one those depressing days that occurs when everything is grey and there is no sun out. Groaning, a hand shot up from underneath the green and blue comforter, as a lump of white hair stuck out.

Opening her eyes a little, the teen frowned at the feeling that something was off.

Grumbling incoherent words, Kaley slowly but surely began to push herself up into a sitting position while stretching out the knicks and knots. Sighing in satisfaction, the teen slowly looked around trying take in her bearings.

Realizing that she was in her room, sitting on her bed, the whitenette couldn't help but wonder if what happened last night was a dream.

She was wrecking her brain trying to comprehend the events that had taken place but there were bits and pieces missing.

All she really remembers was walking into Bakura's bedroom and then everything went blank.

Feeling a headache coming on, the young Bakura let out a disappointed sigh _I don't know why, but I feel that something good had transpired last night….to bad I can't fully remember._ Shrugging, the teen slowly got up off the bed. Once the bed was made, she headed down the stairs, hoping to see Bakura.

The girl couldn't fight the smile that was forming when she thought of the white hair thief,_ now I know something good has definitely happened._

Upon reaching the bottom, Kaley casually walked into the kitchen and frowned when she found it empty. Looking at the clock, it read 8:30 am; _usually Bakura is up by now_. Feeling disappointment creeping in, the teen slowly walked up to the cabinets to get the stuff out for breakfast.

Once finished, the girl decided to check on her housemate to see if he is up.

After putting the dishes into the dishwasher, the teen began walking towards the stairs. When she reached the door to the tomb robber's room, the teen for some reason felt herself hesitate. Shrugging it off as paranoia, Kaley pushed the door opened and quietly walked in.

Looking ahead she noticed a big lump in the center of the bed, cautiously; the teen walked to the side and looked down.

Upon seeing the sleeping form of Bakura, Kaley couldn't help but noticed how innocent he looked with his guard down. Almost human she thought but shrugged it off knowing that he will kill her if she told him that.

Wanting to wake him up, the teen slowly levitated her hand down towards his pale face. When it was within a few inches, memories of what happened last night began flashing back.

The girl's eyes widen, _so it wasn't a dream, Bakura's true form, the sand, the treasure…..the kiss._ Moving her hand to her lips, she began tracing them.

Though nothing too serious had happened, she couldn't help but feel proud that she had acquired the thief's cold heart, well that was her thought anyway.

Not wanting to disturb him with her presence any longer, teen slowly backed away and walked out of the room. Leaning against the wall beside the door, Kaley put a hand over her racing heart. Pushing her body away from the wall, the girl proceeded to get ready for the day.

Ishizu, Malik and Makala were sitting at the dining table enjoying their breakfast.

Where's Marik, your wondering? He is in his room thinking of the events that had occurred over and over in his mind.

Studying the rod, the Egyptian couldn't help but frown as a dreaded feeling crept upon him.

Hearing laughter from downstairs, the ex-spirit couldn't help but feel lonely. He knew that he was accepted into the family, but for some reason he didn't belong. Maybe its guilt that's making him feel like this, with a growl the Egyptian shook his head.

However, as he was about to stand and head out the room, a movement caught his attention.

Frowning, Marik casually approach the window and looked out.

Seeing nothing peculiar, the Egyptian was going to shrugged it off but stopped when he felt something was off. Looking over his shoulder again, he saw nothing, making the dark side feel uneasy. He wanted to tell himself that he was being paranoid but couldn't.

Heading out of the room, Marik made his way down the hall towards the stairs.

As he approached the bottom, his pupiless violet eyes looked towards the dining room. Ishizu was there and so was Malik but not Makala, curious he decided it was time to make his presence known.

As he entered the room, both siblings turn their attention to him. Ishizu gave him a small smile, "there is bacon and eggs left over if you would like some." Looking to the older Ishtar, Marik gave her a nod as he proceeded into the kitchen.

"Hikari, where is that daughter of yours" he asked? Malik looked at him, "she went over to Bree's, saying that she needed to talk to her about something." Hearing a snort coming from his ex-yami the blonde just shrugged as he stood.

"Well I am going to the shop; I might be home late so keep dinner warm for me." Giving his sister a kiss on the cheek, he grabbed his leather jacket and proceeded out. Ishizu smiled "yea I should get going too" she shared. Grabbing her and Malik's plate, the priestess walked into the kitchen to deposit the dishes into the dishwasher.

Once done, she turns to Marik who was pouring his coffee, "I may not have my necklace anymore but I can't help but sense the something is wrong."

Not getting a response she continued "if you're not doing anything Marik I would like it if you could go over the Kaley's house." Setting the coffee mug down, Marik regarded his hikari's sister, "and why should I do that; that thief is there he can handle things if they get out of hand."

Ishizu knew that he was being difficult; keeping her temper in check she proceeded "I know Mariku, but Kelios can appear anytime and yes, the thief is strong but it's going to take more than the ring to protect Kaley."

"Your forgetting those monsters of her's Ishizu" he told her gruffly. Placing a hand on his tan shoulder the eldest Ishtar pleaded "I know you don't like to be told what to do, you made that pretty clear the other night, but I am asking please just go over there, just to be sure."

Seeing that she won, Ishizu couldn't but smile inwardly, "I will probably be home late as well" she stated as she turn to walk out of the kitchen.

Seeing her departing figure, the Egyptian rolled his eyes "heh like I will do what she said." With the mug in hand, Marik grabbed his plate and proceeded to the dining room to eat his breakfast.

While eating, the Egyptian couldn't shake the feeling that had been plaguing him earlier. Narrowing his eyes, he let out a growl _stupid, woman and her damn intuition_. Losing his appetite, Marik got up; after placing his plate on the counter, he left. Grabbing his jacket, he proceeded out of the house and began stumping towards the Bakura Residents.

Kaley was sitting on the couch, not paying attention to the carton that was on, as she stared into space. Bakura hadn't emerged from his room all morning and she couldn't help but worry. Did she do something wrong,?

Did he regret what happen last night in his soul room? Question after question kept playing in her mind as she couldn't fight the uneasieness that was dwelling within her. Suddenly, a dreaded feeling crept up causing her to shiver, frowning Kaley stood up and walked over to the window.

Looking out and seeing that nothing was out of place, the teen wanted to shrug it off. Then she saw it, in the distance among the cloudiness of the sky, a dark swirl descending down. To the native eye it looked like a regular tornado but Kaley knew better.

Seeing that it was heading her way, Kaley quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket as she ran out of the house towards the tornado. Picking up speed she suddenly stopped.

Looking around she saw nothing, it was quiet _where the people at; don't they know that danger is among them_ she thought. Looking straight ahead the dark swirl continued down its destructive path.

Then she heard it, screaming, feet frozen to the ground, the teen found her body not responding to her commands." Growling, she tried to move but couldn't _what the hell_ she thought as she continued to struggled.

Upon hearing laughter, the teen stopped her struggling and whipped her head around, reddish-brown eyes narrowing at the sight before her.

It was a monster that she had never seen before; it was fairy type of monster, a female who obviously likes to show off her body apparently. She wore bikini type bottom to cover her lower origins with a skimpy top that only covered her nipples but not much else.

Like Fara, this monster's ears were pointed, except they were decorated with studs. Her hair was the color of teal with brown eyes. She was attractive and her white wings finished off her look.

The fairy was studying its prey with a smirk, "problems young mortal" she teased. Then another form appeared beside the fairy, turning to her companion the former couldn't help but smile.

This new comer Kaley did recognize, it was the dragon character that she and Bree had encountered before. _Drako I believe was his name _Kaley thought, but wasn't too sure. Seeing the smirk that was placed on Drako's face, the teen suspicions were confirmed, as he to recognized her.

"Well, it looks like we meet again, hopefully this time you won't run away, and you will put up a decent fight" he told her coolly?

Kaley stuck her tongue out at him, "yea and I will kick your ass" she retorted. Drako couldn't help but laugh at her threat, while the fairy looked between the two.

Smirking the dragon warrior gave the teen a glee look "what is that saying that you mortals always say, you talk the talk and walk the walk or something." Both human and fairy gave him weird looks, Kaley rolled her eyes "no you dumbass, its 'you talk the talk but can you walk the walk'."

Drako looked insulted while the fairy couldn't help but snicker, "she got you there Drako" she teased with a sly smile. The smile vanished when her companion's death glare had turned from Kaley onto her, causing the small monster to cringe.

Shrugging, both dragon and fairy turn their attention to their right as two more of their companions had shown up.

Looking at the two new comers, Kaley couldn't help but groan "what the hell is this, a reunion, what are you two doing here" she asked? Ox Warrior and Horan, the Jackal warrior. Both monsters turn their attention to her, "well, well, well if isn't the brave yet stupid mortal" stated Horan sarcastically. Kaley glowered at them, "yea well at lease I didn't run away" she shot.

The four monsters turn to one another and cracked up much to the teen's annoyance, "told you she is a comedian didn't I" snorted Ox Warrior. If Kaley wasn't frozen in place, she would've throttled those four.

"So, fairy, you going to let me go or what" she asked? Giving the mortal a dirty look, "the name is Nephena, not fairy, get that straight, brat" she threatened. Shrugging her shoulders, the teen began studying her feet, "Tell me mortal, how long you think this world will be around?"

"How long will all these pitiful mortals live, hm?" Looking back at the teen, Nephena noticed her confuse look, "that tornado of dark energy belongs to Kelios."

The teen couldn't help but shiver, "let me go now so I can kill you four" the teen threatened. This time the four monsters didn't laugh, as they noted the fire and rage running through the girl's eyes. "I will tell you again, I know you're slow and stupid, but this is getting old."

Nephena wanted to retort something nasty back, but stopped when she picked up a strange, dark energy from the teen, her companions noticed this as well. Closing her eyes, Kaley began concentrating, (Bakura, if you can hear me, I need your help.)

(Bakura, if you can hear me, I need your help) stated the voice of his charge. Hearing her plea, the Thief King grabbed his daggers and ring as he proceeded out of the house.

The older Bakura stopped as his ring began glowing, frowning he turn his attention towards the door. ((Where are you)) he asked? (Down the road, there are four monsters; I can't move the Nephena has stopped my movements somehow, disabling me to summon Lady Elf and the others.)

(One more thing, Kelios is here.) The thief's was shocked at the news and growled, ((I will be there shortly.)) After closing the link, Bakura decided it was time to call the Pharaoh. _About time that bastard shows his face._

Bakura couldn't help but wonder if he is anything like Zork, but shrugged the absurd thought off. Walking toward the phone, the tomb robber picked up the phone and began dialing the game shop.

Atem was lounging on the couch watching the racing game taking place between Makala and Bree on his Playstation 3 (a/n: don't own).

Hearing the phone ringing, he told the girls that he would get it. Once standing, the ex-ruler walked into the kitchen where the phone was located and picked it up. "Mouto Residents" he stated and frowned when he recognized the voice on the other side.

"Hello, tomb robber what can I do for you" he asked? As Bakura began explaining the current situation, Atem couldn't stop his crimson eyes from widening, "are you sure" he asked? He pulled the receiver away as Bakura's voice boomed "OF COURSE I AM SURE, YOU PORCUPINE HEAD, I WOULDN'T LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS"

Hearing heavy breathing on the other end, the Pharaoh slowly placed the receiver back to his ear, "alright I will be there shortly, and if the ring is picking up the rod then Marik should be close by."

Once he hanged up, the tri color man walked towards the entrance to the family room, "I am going out, stay out of trouble okay." Both teens turn to him and nodded, "don't worry Atem, Makala and I won't cause too much trouble."

The ex-spirit nodded, and then frowned, "Bree I think it will be best if you called your father, and have him come home." The said teen gave him a confuse look, "why, is everything okay?"

The ex-ruler gave her a reassuring smile "just do what I asked okay."

Hearing the 'don't argue with me tone' the brunette slowly nodded "I will if you promise me that you will be careful." Atem gave her a smiled "don't worry about me; I can handle myself; I just don't want you getting hurt."

Turning, the pharaoh gave the two teens' one last smile as he walked back into the kitchen. After grabbing a jacket and putting on his shoes, the ex-spirit of the puzzle walked out of the game shop and made his way towards his destination.

Marik jogged his way to the Bakura's residents, knowing that something was wrong. Feeling a dark force surrounding him, the dark side stopped in his track and looked up his eyes narrowing at the darken sky.

Hearing screams from behind him, the Egyptian turn to look. His eyes widen as he noticed a dark swirl of energy heading towards him, following a huge crowd of people. The energy was so strong that tentacle like shapes shot out grabbing anything that got in its way. Lightening began attacking the cars and buildings causing mayhem.

As he was about to run in full speed, he stopped when his rod began glowing. Curious, Mariku began looking around, and his eyes fell upon a familiar tri-color man. Narrowing, the Egyptian began walking up to Atem who nodded in acknowledgement.

"I don't if I should be relieved or insulted by your presence, Pharaoh" he stated? Rolling his crimson eyes the ex-ruler regarded the dark personality, "we need to get going, as you can see Kelios is upon us."

The Egyptian raised his blonde eyebrow "really and where is he all I see is a dark swirl energy and mortals, running with their heads cut off" he asked?

Atem let out a sigh, "that dark swirl of energy is Kelios, well his power that is, Kaley in trouble we got to go now tomb keeper; the thief is on his way as we speak."

"Fine, by all means lead the way" he mocked bowed to his nemesis. Wanting to smack the Egyptian, Atem knew that now was not the time _later_ he thought as the two began running towards the desire location.

Kaley was still trying to get herself free from Nephena's hold, while the four monsters were just waiting around for their master to make his appearance. Drako found the human's attics amusing, "you can keep struggling all you want, mortal, you won't escape" he warned.

Ignoring him, Kaley continued her struggled "so tell me where are your other comrades" she asked, giving up? "Oh they are all over the planet, you should be grateful that you have to deal with us four and not our whole army" stated Horan.

Kaley snorted at that, then a thought hit her, _how can I be so stupid, I was so caught up in trying to free myself that I forgot the most obvious thing. I hope he is up to it; I owe him. _Closing her eyes, Kaley open the connection to one of her ka '_Shadow, can you hear me'_ she thought.

She was met with silence, _please answer_ the teen pleaded. Than to her relief someone had picked up the other end '_yes, what is it" _stated a gruff voice.

Kaley felt relief wash over her '_listen I was going to summon you and the others sooner, but uh, yea I was too caught with doing something else that I forgot I could communicate with you.'_

She stated sheepishly, hearing a snort from the other end Shadow continued '_what did you get yourself into this time, Farah isn't here; I don't know where she is or Yuri for that matter.' _

Kaley was shock at this, _I didn't summon them, I mean I know they can come and go as they please, as long as they are not confind but still_. Sensing her uneasiness the dark monster couldn't help but feel worry '_it's just me, White Armor Tiger, and Orion.' _

_Okay so at leaset I am not completely defenseless, 'Shadow, I need your help I am caught in some kind of trap and can't move my body, how do I summon you if I don't have access to my arm?'_

Shadow was silent as he tried to comprehend his answer '_you don't need to rely on the bracelet, just connect your energy to one of us; though it can only work with one monster, since it takes a good amount of energy to perform.' _

Kaley nodded at that, '_okay, well just to fill you in I am facing four monsters, Kelios' is going to make his appearance; he is already creating chaos with dark swirl of energy.' 'I know that I didn't use you when I fought against that Orpheus dude, but I am now.' _

Shadow couldn't fight the smirk that was forming on his lips '_fine I will walk you through the process.'_

Upon hearing this, the white hair girl closed her eyes and began following Shadow's instruction. The four monsters began to study the girl with different expressions, "what is she up to" Nephena asked Horan?

The Jackal warrior shrugged "how the hell should I know" he stated. Drako frowned "I don't like this, she is up to something; we should be prepare just in case." The four nodded their heads, "I wonder how everyone else is cooping" asked Ox Warrior?

This time Nephena shrugged, "probably getting more done than us; I mean why we have to baby-sit this mortal till Kelios' appears" she pouted. "Because, Kelios' is curious about this mortal since the power she possesses is similar to the one he encounter 6000 years ago" stated Drako, not taking his eyes off the girl.

"I know that, it's just a waste of time; I have better things to do" she wined. No one replied, much to Nephena's annoyance. Narrowing her brown eyes at the teen, the monster began to approach Kaley ignoring Drako's protest.

When the fairy was a few feet away from the girl, Kaley looked to her with a confuse look.

Smiling evilly, the monster began circling her prey while stopping from behind. Kaley shiver as she felt a nail run down her back. Hearing a soft voice whispering in her ear "don't worry, my dear mortal, once Kelios' is done with you, you will have nothing to fear."

Walking till she was facing the teen, Nephena began tracing the scar that on the girl's right check with curiosity." "That must've been painful" she mumbled; satisfied that the girl had flinch at her touch.

"If you want to live long enough, stop touching me" Kaley whispered. Stepping back, Nephena gave her a disbelief look, "in case you have forgotten, you are stuck in my web, you can't do anything" she stated snidely.

Taking in the teen's coy smile, Nephena narrowed her eyes, "and what is so funny" she growled out with hands on hips. "Why don't you look beneath you" the whitenette pointed out. Confuse, Nephena was about to retort something back but stopped, as darkness met her vision.

The onlookers began noticing a dark, cold energy beginning to surround their comrade, who looked around in confusion. Feeling her body respond to her command, Kaley realized the Nephena's powers was weakening.

Nephena gasped as the she began struggling against an invisible force. Grunting, the fairy was using all her strength to withstand the pressure that was now crushing her body.

The onlookers were watching with shock and horror as they witness their comrades' struggles. Then as fast as it came, the energy evaporated causing Nephena to fall upon her knees.

Trying to get her breathing under control, the fairy's vision was met with a pair of white and blue shoes.

Slowly looking up, the monster narrowed her eyes as brown met mahogany, "it hurts doesn't it, fighting against a force that no living thing can withstand against, your lucky Shadow's power wasn't at its fullest, or otherwise you would've been destroyed."

Everyone was shock at this information; standing back Kaley gave Nephena room to stand.

Once on her feet, the fairy's gaze turn deadlier, "you will pay for that" she growled.

Before the monster could start her attack on the shock mortal, a force slammed into her stomach sending her backwards. Landing, hard, against the ground, the fairy felt her breath leave her body.

Painfully, the monster got back up to feet and glared hatefully at a smaller monster that was now standing in front of a still shock mortal. "You little shit, I thought you would be dead" she ground out.

Shadow gave her one of his cruelest smirk "I guess today isn't your lucky day" he retorted. Looking back at his mistress, he had to ask "you okay?" Kaley looked down at him and nodded "yea thanks to you." Shadow shrugged it off, as the two turn their attention to the fairy.

Walking over to his comrade, Drako had offer Nephena his assistance, but was pushed away in response.

Turning, he regarded the smaller monster "so, your Shadow one of the five ka's that serves An' nut." Shadow shrugged sending the dragon warrior a cold look as Drako continued "unfortunately unlike my comrade Nephena here, I never had the honor of meeting you."

The dark monster couldn't help but smirk "usually those who meet me end up dead; unfortunately, for that whore over there, she was just lucky." Nephena began fisting her hands, "just you wait, once Kelios gets here you will be good as dead, and I will have the pleasure of destroying you."

Kaley looked at the two in wonder, "you guys know each other?" Shadow shot her a look, "unfortunately yes."

"If I were to ask how, I take it you won't tell me?" Shadow study the girl who had a small smile, "what were you guys lovers or something" she joked?

He didn't answer her, "if you were smart I would focus on the situation at hand" he told her. Kaley stuck her tongue out at him, "well now you have peeked my interest, hm maybe Farah or Yuri might know" she stated thoughtfully. The dark monster ignored the mortal.

"Aha" everyone turn to look at the mortal, "you and Nephena were lovers at one time, but since you called her a whore, she must've cheated on you and you are still piss at her for it." The four male monster gave the girl identical quizzical looks at this assumption while Nephena was boiling.

Seeing their expressions Kaley gave them 'what' look, "well it's just a theory" she shot back at them. "Will you just let it go" Shadow mumbled while rubbing his temples in agitation. The girl shot him a look "well clue me in, am I hot or cold or what."

Her ka gave her an amuse look "why are you so curious; haven't you heard the expression 'curiosity killed the cat' he told her. Kaley huffed, "well I am not a cat and you won't kill me or allow these idiots to lay a hand on me." Turning away from her, "if you don't drop it I might consider it" he mumbled.


End file.
